PRINCESS ALENA'S ADVENTURE Part 3: Acceptance
by Sykonee
Summary: Alena and her friends have faced many hardships in their journey through the Wild Lands, and continue to do so. Yet, just as the princess' desire for adventure starts to wane, she discovers the fate of her kingdom is in jeopardy, and a new journey begins.
1. Prologue

**BOOK 2: Princess Alena's Adventure**

Part 3: Acceptance

Written By Christian A. Ciccone AKA: Sykonee (~)

Based on events from Dragon Warrior IV

Prologue

Stepan, King of Santeem, gazed longingly outside his bedroom window. He paid no attention to his countrymen attending their daily chores far below, nor to flocks of birds passing by the lazy, floating clouds against the darkening sky. His focus was trained on the distant horizon, a thin line illuminated by the setting sun's red glare.

He turned away, the view from the window too painful for his heart. Every evening, he would gaze out at the horizon with the hope of seeing one of his scouting parties returning with his daughter safe in their hands. Every evening, his hopes would dwindle like a dying candle. Stepan held a vast landscape under his power of influence, yet he could not control his only child. For all of his accomplished duties and responsibilities as the King of Santeem, he failed as a father.

He knew his daughter was somewhere beyond that line, somewhere in that forbidding and treacherous world he worked so hard to protect her from. Stepan had made it an effort to inform her of the dangers lurking outside, to deter any notions of exploring despite her consistent prodding and poking of the subject. Perhaps it was his over-bearing protective nature that caused her to break the line between sensibility and irresponsibility.

No, he thought bitterly as a hand clenched into a fist. If that was the case, Stepan knew he could not be the sole culprit. As the only heir, it was everyone's duty to see his daughter would be well protected from any and all outside influences. And surely he'd raised her with enough common sense to not be so reckless.

Deep in his heart, Stepan had come to realize the reason for her behavior. If anything, every misfortune that ever seriously affected him came down to one man. Ever since he was invited in the castle to become a scholar, that man was a constant thorn in his side. He'd made two mistakes with him now. Should he ever get is hands on him again, Stepan swore he would not make a third.

A knock came from his door. "Yes, what is it?" he asked.

Paul, Stepan's royal advisor, slowly stepped in. "Your Majesty?" he timidly asked, sensing the uneasiness in his king's demeanor.

"Don't worry about me, Paul," Stepan said with a sigh, several straight restless nights taking its toll. The king trudged the few steps to his advisor and asked, "You needed something of me?"

"An ambassador from Keeleon requests to see you, Sire."

"Keeleon? Aren't they still in the middle of a civil war?"

"Apparently their conflict has been settled," Paul replied, "and they have sent their ambassador to talk about new negotiations."

Again, Stepan sighed wearily. Politics with other countries were never enjoyable. Most of the time neither side could come to any mutual agreement, a terrible headache the only thing anyone would leave with. Keeleon's ambassadors were generally the worst of them, often blinded by ancient customs to accept progressive thinking.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow, Paul?" Stepan asked. "I'm rather tired this evening."

"I've already tried to delay them, Sire," the advisor replied. A guilty look formed on his face. "Believe me, I would not be bothering you right now if it could be helped. I understand how much turmoil you must be going through since your daughter disappeared."

The king sighed again, shaking his head. No, I'm afraid you couldn't, he thought. Nor did Stepan want his friend to either, Paul himself the father of a few sons.

"Very well," Stepan finally stated as he walked to the door. "I have no idea what he could-"

"She," Paul politely corrected.

The king's eyes widened with surprise. "She?"

"Yes, Sire. The ambassador is a woman. I was surprised as well, given Keeleon's somewhat… sexist customs."

"Alright," he stated, his weary tone of voice back. "Let's go find out what she so urgently needs to speak to us about at this hour." Paul nodded and began walking down the hall from the king's chamber.

Stepan paused at his doorway, his gaze focused on the cold, gray stones of the floor.

Why was he doing this? Why was he forced to remain inside this castle, to attend meetings and ceremonies as a figurehead? He did not want to be here right now. He wanted to be out with his searching parties, to be an active participant in finding Alena. He wanted to make sure she was safe, not just within the castle but also within his loving arms. Losing his wife was crushing enough. If he lost his daughter as well…

Again, all of his anguish would come down to that one man, the one who'd poisoned the queen with insidious thoughts and had no doubt done the same to the princess. Well, never again. If he was brought back alive, Stepan swore by the Master he would die by his own-

"Sire?" Paul's voice called out from down the dark hallway.

"Yes, Paul, I'm coming." The king hurried forward, anxious to get the meeting done and over with.


	2. Chapter 1:  From The Other Side

Chapter 1: From The Other Side

The orc scout slowly returned to his companions, not the least bit anxious to report the latest information on the trio of humans they were tracking. Normally, he would tell his kin everything was going according to plan, that the humans were still unaware of the inevitable ambush. Unfortunately, humans normally would not suddenly disappear from the face of the world.

The scout had no idea how they could have done it either. Everything he knew about humans proved them to be inferior to orcs. If humans were supposed to be so superior, why could they not protect themselves whenever they came into orc territory? The only advantage they had was their numbers in the world. That would eventually change - once the orcs increased _their_ numbers, they could easily take the humans' territory. For now, though, they would have to settle for the foolish ones that wandered in and out of their land.

Still, none of it helped the scout's current situation. As this raiding party's human tracker, he was going to look execrable in front of his kin when he informed them he lost the trail of their current quarry.

Upon entering his kin's campsite, the scout was immediately greeted with the attentive stares of the six orcs making up the rest of the raiding party. All of them were huddled closely to a tiny fire with some sort of rabbit or weasel cooking on a spit across it (either animal would taste good to the hungry scout had his stomach not been churning with dread anticipation instead). Although their fire was strategically placed a small distance from the path humans tended to walk on and in the seclusion of tall pine trees to hide the smoke, the orcs were a species to never take risks, always alert to intruders. Superior hearing and night vision rarely left them at the mercy of night monsters, human hunting parties, or even rival orc clans anxious to steal whatever wealth they may have stolen in the first place.

Given some space between the rest of the scout's kin sat the largest of the group. His clothes were tidier than the ragged togas orcs wore and he sported several more rodent-skull earrings than the other members of the raiding party. The red stone in a human ring midway down the single horn protruding from his forehead glittered in the dim light of the campfire. There were many stories of how the large orc had gained the ring, all of them involving the jewel's former owner being a skilled human warrior. The scout did not know how true any of them were but it was not his place to question the word of his captain.

The large orc stood up from the circle and the scout instantly fell to his hands and knees, his head bowed low. "What have you report?" the captain harshly asked in the orcs' crude language of clicks and mild shrieks.

The scout's terrified eyes were hidden but could he contain the fear in his voice? He had to tell his captain something. A response was always demanded immediately and if none came forth, the scout would end up receiving a far more serious thrashing than the one he already imagined.

Could he perhaps lie about the situation? Lie about what, though? What sort of situation would be believable enough to fool even the captain?

An ambush! Yes, that might work. Granted, it would not look good for the scout to have been taken by a human ambush but if he added something about felling one of them before he could escape, at least his captain might give some approval.

"Captain," the scout started, his voice quivering as his fear still could not be completely contained. "Bad is my report."

"_What_?" the large orc roared. The rest of the raiders instantly backed away from the fire, none of them eager to invite further wrath from their captain.

"Ambushed, I was," the scout continued.

"How you escape?" the captain asked, slowly crossing the campsite. He unsheathed his short sword, a fine blade of shiny steel pillaged from a human caravan glittering ominously in the fire's light.

The scout swallowed nervously. This was it. If his lie was convincing, a promotion from scout to raider could occur. If not, his head used as a territorial marker would _definitely_ occur.

"I kill one human," he replied, trying to make his voice sound as boastful as possible; a scout killing a human was something to be proud of, after all.

The captain was now standing directly in front of him, the cruel sword scant inches from the scout's horn. The smaller orc's body began to tremble, the nerves in his skin numb.

A slight jarring sensation on his horn indicated his captain was slapping the sword against the scout's bone. Wincing, the smaller orc could only receive the larger's bullying tactic. Such was his captain's way of making sure none in the raiding party tried to overthrow his command.

After a few seconds of this tapping, the captain asked, "Which you kill?"

This was a trick question. His captain was aware there were three humans in the group they were trailing: two men and a woman. While the younger man human would definitely be the wrong answer (most young human men travelling were skilled warriors), the possibility of the older man human being the right answer was not a certainty.

He'd already established the ambush probably consisted of at least two of the three but which of the other two would actually help the younger man human? The older one did not seem to be adept at fighting, yet the scout had never heard of a female human fighting.

Hoping his captain would come to the same conclusion as he did, the smaller orc replied, "The old man human."

The scout was suddenly and savagely yanked up by his horn. Despite the fear of knowing his life was at an end, somehow he fought off the instinctive urge to shriek; better to die with courage than like a coward.

Face to face with his captain, he was startled to see none of the bloodlust that filled an orc's red eyes before they killed.

"You fail me," the larger orc roared, his strong grip violently shaking the scout's head back and forth. "Fail me once more, you die!" At that, he slapped the scout across his face, sending the smaller orc flailing back to his hands and knees.

With his captain's back to him, the scout risked a glare in the larger orc's direction. Watching as he strutted so confidently to his rock, watching as the rest of the raiding party kept their respective distance from the intimidator, the scout could only feel a deep loathing churn within his gut.

How much more indignity could he take? Ever since he was forced into this raiding party when he came of age, the scout was pushed around, and his imposing captain was not the only culprit. If his leader decided to vent his frustration on one of the raiders, they would in turn let their frustration out on the scout, forcing him into degrading tasks like clearing away dirt so the ground they sat on was clean. And, when he would finally finish one of those degrading tasks, the raiders would kick the dirt back, ruining all his hard work and forced him to do it again and again, all the while chastizing his progress.

His role as the party's scapegoat filled the scout with so much loathing he at times considered slicing the throats of his colleagues as they slept. The sheer stupidity of such an act always kept him in check though. Even if he could manage to complete the task on such light sleepers, what would he tell his kin when he returned home? The chiefs would definitely ask him what happened and he would have no alibi. He couldn't tell them humans or something else killed his party because he would be asked to show them the bodies; slit throats were never a sign of a fierce battle, only deceitful treachery.

Almost moaning aloud, the scout sat up and took up his seat just outside the circle of orcs. Shivering as he tried to steal some of the fire's warmth from his greedy kin, only hopeless thoughts consumed his mind_. I never get big to be warrior. I never leave my scout rank. I never beat my captain. I never escape. I never…_

The scout's sinking into further despair was interrupted by a surprised curse from his captain, loosely translating into, "What the Hell?"

Looking up, the small orc's jaw dropped in surprise. The most he expected was his captain discovering there was not enough food available for him, and probably taking the scout's meager offering as a result. What he saw instead left the scout motionless amid the chaos that followed.

Somehow, the humans they were tracking had eluded their senses and ambushed them! The young man human, the old man human, even the young female human with short auburn hair was in their campsite; and there were dozens of them surrounding the area, even spilling into the forest! Everywhere the scout looked, he would see one of the humans standing in an unmoving position, ready to attack.

Despite their primitive society, orcs were not ignorant of magic. The fact only three humans seemed to be copies was a giveaway to the illusion. The only thing the orcs could not figure out was which illusions were the originals.

With the large captain harshly barking out commands, the raiders grabbed their clubs and rusty swords and chopped at the images. However, every swipe of a blade and every swing of thick wood yielded nothing but air. "Which one _real_?" the captain roared out of frustration.

His reply was a flying shaft of ice from the bushes. The deadly projectile found its mark as it pierced a raider's head, spraying the orc's brain across the ground as the frozen spear exploded out the other side.

Feeling no sympathy for his fallen kin, the captain pointed towards the large icicle's point of origin. "There," he said. "Humans there. Kill!" The five remaining raiders instantly rushed toward the bushes, leaving the captain and scout by themselves in the clearing. A moment later, the night was filled with nothing but the panicked cries of orcs.

Bloodlust consuming his red eyes, the large orc turned his attention to the smaller one. "You do this!"

"N-no!" the scout whined, cowering away in hopes of living a few seconds longer. He was in a hopeless situation now. The humans were obviously skilled warriors if they managed to ambush an attentive raiding party of orcs, and a mage definitely was among them for all of the sorcery about the area. The scout would not be surprised if his entire party was wiped out in this attack.

If somehow they defeated the humans, though, his captain would surely kill him out of suspected treachery.

The scout scurried away but the larger orc was upon him within moments, grabbing him by the leg and easily lifting him in the air upside down. A restrained yelp of terror escaped the small orc's mouth, despite all attempts to remain brave in the face of death. His captain would probably not even wait for the humans to attack. If they were indeed doomed, the larger orc wanted at least the satisfaction of killing the suspected traitor.

The captain raised his sword and inched its blade toward the scout's stomach, anticipation of watching the smaller orc's entrails spill down in the scout's face glimmering in the captain's bloodthirsty eyes.

The voice of a female human interrupted the grim proceedings.

Both the scout and captain turned their heads in the voice's direction. They were equally surprised to see one of the female illusions moving through the clearing, a thorn whip carefully coiled in her right hand. Quickly they realized this one was not an illusion, if anything because the humans around them were starting to fade away while this one remained.

She shouted at them but neither orc understood what she said. However, the gesture she made afterward easily clued them in: she wanted a fight.

Revealing jagged teeth as he smiled, the captain tossed the smaller orc like a rag doll and faced the female human. They squared off, each studying the other to get a feel of their opponent before engaging in combat.

The scout crawled away, hiding behind one of the human illusions. He so desperately wanted to run into the woods and escape his torturous captain. His greater fear of human warriors surrounding the area kept him in place.

The sound of something crashing into the ground brought the orc's attention back to his captain and the female human. The scout fully expected to see the female sprawled out, the large orc having bowled her over with no trouble. The sight of his captain face first in the dirt with the female's legs wrapped around the orc's ankle left his jaw slack.

What just happened? Had his captain misjudged the force to charge with, his extra momentum causing him to stumble, or perhaps he tripped? Or maybe…_was_ tripped? It certainly appeared the female had done so, but such a notion was absurd. Still, just the fact the female had somehow gained the upper hand in the first exchange intrigued the small orc and he found himself watching the battle.

The captain was seething mad and pushed himself up quickly, easily tossing his lighter opponent aside. Grabbing his sword on the way up, the large orc spun around and swung the weapon in a downward chop, eagerly anticipating the satisfying impact of metal and flesh. Empty ground was struck instead and the vibration jarred him.

It was a minor shudder, though, compared to the impact of the female's fist in his jaw that followed half a second later.

Many battles against human warriors and rival orc clans had conditioned him to handle pain without consideration of the actual damage it was meant to warn him of. Yet, after the blow from the female human, the large orc found himself reeling back, his head swimming with nausea as the shearing pain of a broken jawbone sliced its way through his head. This female was unlike anything the captain had encountered before. He had to re-think his strategy to defeat such a strong and agile enemy.

Forcing his pain into the back of his mind, the large orc turned around in time to find the female lashing her whip at him. He raised his sword up to block the attack and succeeded. Unfortunately, the deadly strip of leather wrapped itself around the blade and the two combatants found themselves at a deadlock.

The captain tried yanking the female toward him but found her footing solid and unmoving. At the same time, he could feel her tugging at him as well. She was strong but the large orc knew he could still overpower her when it came to brute force. If he put all of his energy into a single yank, he could bring her closer for a killing blow.

Yet, that was exactly what the female was expecting, wasn't it. The advantage was her's for this entire battle. With the advantage now in his favor, she was undoubtedly expecting him to take it, all the while with some sort of sneak attack in store for him as well.

The large orc nearly smiled. She was in for one painful surprise.

He suddenly let go of his sword and the female went flying back. Upon seeing her shocked expression, he charged, the horn on his head aimed for her chest.

Letting go of her whip and allowing both weapons to fly from her, the female was quick to regain her bearings. She even had enough time to dodge. However, the captain anticipated her quick agility and raised his arms, tackling her by the waist.

They wrestled in the dirt for a moment, each trying to gain the upper hand. The large orc's strength won out this time and he managed to pin the female down. She tried to buck him off but his massive weight proved difficult to remove. Her head lashed out quickly but the captain made sure any target on him was too far away for the female to damage further.

The large orc had her at a disadvantage and he quickly glanced around for a weapon to finish her off. He saw the female's whip nearby but not his sword. He wasn't surprised, as the force she'd yanked his sword from him had probably sent it well out of reach.

It didn't matter. An equally deadly weapon lied in the center of his forehead. It would be far more satisfying having the female's blood gushing from her throat and drenching his face, anyway. His head rose to deliver the final blow.

A piercing pain in his gut unlike anything he'd felt before distracted the captain. He did not cry out in agony, nor did his face grimace. Rather, a look of complete befuddlement appeared. The female took quick advantage and easily bucked the large orc off her. He rolled to the side but found it difficult to stand up and square off.

In fact, the captain could hardly be bothered with the battle at hand. As soon as he was on his feet, the large orc's attention was immediately drawn to his stomach where a dull, queasy pain persisted. He touched a hand there and the moment he felt hot liquid streaming through his fingers, the captain knew what happened. He had been stabbed through, a mortal wound as his lifeblood emptied from his body.

How, though? How had the female delivered such a crippling blow when she was at his mercy?

Fighting an overwhelming wave of fatigue, the captain looked up. Expecting the female to be looking at him with arrogant cockiness with her victory, the large orc was surprised to find her with an equally stunned expression on her face. She wasn't even looking at him, though; rather, the female was focused a few feet from his side.

Though the captain's vision grew foggier, the moment he saw his sword, dripping with his blood and in the scout's hands, everything cleared up.

"You _did_ betray!" he roared, pointing at the small orc as he took a step forward.

The scout backed up, struggling to raise the weapon that was a third his size to defend himself. He felt obliged to let his captain know he really had not betrayed their party to the humans, that stabbing him in the back with his own sword was something he dreamed of doing for a long time now.

What did it matter, though? His tormentor was slowly dying, struggling to reach the scout in a futile attempt at revenge. All his captain needed to know was this puny runt of an orc had killed him. Figuring the humiliation the large orc was undoubtedly feeling was stronger than the pain in his gut left a satisfied grin on the scout's face.

The blood loss soon became too great and the captain tumbled over, the strength to stand on his legs far too taxing with his growing fatigue. He continued to try and reach the scout though, slowly dragging his dying body across the ground, but even this required an enormous effort. The large orc eventually stopped, lying in the blood-soaked dirt in exhaustion. His coarse breathing continued for several minutes afterward.

Ignoring his captain for the moment, the scout turned his attention to the female human. Her expression was no longer so surprised but the small orc could tell his actions left an impression on her. Although she could easily kill him at any moment, the scout trusted his instincts that she wouldn't. She appeared to be an honorable warrior and probably realized she owed him her life. For that reason, she would let him go. He only hoped any other humans in the forest would do the same.

However, before he took off, the scout had one more thing to do.

Although the blood loss was so great it'd rendered the large orc unconscious, he was still slightly breathing. The scout doubted there was any danger though, so he moved towards his captain. If he did suddenly spring back to life, the female human would probably finish the task off before anything happened.

The scout reached out and pried the ring off the large orc's horn. Holding it up, the scout smiled again. This little jewel would easily protect him from any incarceration when he got back home. Everyone within his clan knew of the ring and how it was his captain's pride and joy. If the scout returned with it on his horn, it could only mean he had killed him in a duel to obtain leadership of the raiding party. When the rest of the raiders would not fall in line, it would be assumed the scout killed them as well.

Under most circumstances such a story would be ridiculed. However, his captain's ring was all the proof he would need.

The scout turned to face the female human again. She seemed to be curiously observing his actions but remained still. Not wanting to take any chances, the small orc slowly backed away into the forest, making sure she would not try any back stabbing of her own.

Once she was out of sight, the scout spun on his heels and ran, the ecstatic feelings of freedom forcing a broad grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 2:  Lull

Chapter 2: Lull

Alena kept her eye on the small orc as it left the clearing. Although the monster saved her life, she still could not trust it. Anything that stabbed one of its own in the back could very easily do the same to a different kind.

Once it was gone, the princess walked over to the large orc lying face first in a pool of its blood, crouching down to inspect it. The monster definitely was dead now and, judging from how quiet the forest was again, Cristo and Brey had taken care of the rest. Everything had gone exactly as she planned. Why was she feeling so uneasy, then?

Standing up, half a smile formed on her lips as she realized the answer. Everything _hadn't_ gone according to plan. If not for the small orc, she would have lost against the large one and Cristo and Brey could have been next. Despite her battle confidence being higher than she'd ever known it to be, she still needed to improve tactics. After all, there may not be a back stabbing orc to save her next time.

"Alena?" Brey's voice called out from the forest.

"I'm done," she called back. "How about you?"

"Cristo's finishing off the last one now," the old tutor replied. "It wasn't easy, I might add. These monsters aren't as dumb as troglodytes."

"I noticed that," the princess said, a dull pain in her ribcage bothering her because of one miscalculation. "Are you two all right?"

"I'm fine. A little exhausted, but fine." There was then a long pause.

"Cristo?" Alena lightly asked. No one responded.

"Cristo!" Brey barked. Again, no one responded.

"Cristo! _Cristo_!" Alena called out, a touch of worry in her voice.

It was quickly quelled as her bodyguard appeared in the clearing.

"There you are," Alena stated. She then noticed he was limping and her worry came back just as fast. "Are… you all right?"

"It caught me by surprise," the bodyguard replied matter-of-factly, obviously straining to contain whatever pain he was in. "I still managed to kill it, though."

"Don't worry, the same happened to me," Alena said, more as an afterthought as her concern was growing. Since ambushing the orcs instead of waiting for the monsters to ambush them was her idea, the last thing she needed on her mind was the guilt of injuring her friends because of it. Still, she didn't see any blood aside from that of the orcs' dripping down her bodyguard's sword arm. Maybe he just twisted an ankle. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Actually," he muttered, looking down his back, "if you don't mind."

"Sure," she replied, and moved over to inspect whatever injury was there.

As Cristo lifted his shirt, Alena prepared herself for the worst. It wasn't as severe as she thought it would be. No, nothing more than a diagonal, red line streaking across the length of his back. A month and a half of many gruesome sights - some caused by her own hands no less - unfortunately had an annoying habit of creeping into her mind.

"It's not too bad," she replied. "Nothing a couple of 'Heal's can't fix."

The bodyguard sighed. "'A couple', huh. After all the magic I've cast tonight, 'a couple' might be a bit difficult."

Alena gave him a light, skeptical look. "I know 'Surround' is a little advanced for you, but…" Her voice trailed off, realizing her bodyguard was already absorbed in prayer for his healing magic to take effect and barely aware of her presence.

She turned away, uncertainty still fixed on her face. For all she knew, 'Surround' was the only spell Cristo cast tonight, unless he cast several 'Heal's during the battle. Such a thing was doubtful, though. Cristo's abilities as a cleric had grown exponentially since the night he claimed the Zenithian god, Master Dragon, touched him (an event Alena had difficulty believing despite his growing powers), but he was still quite a way off from casting a 'Heal' spell without at least a few seconds concentration. Fighting the orcs would not have given him a chance to cast anything.

If it wasn't 'Heal' then, what else could he have cast? Could it be her bodyguard knew more spells than he was letting on?

"Alena!" Brey's voice came again, this time much closer.

The princess looked up and saw her tutor emerge, hobbling along with one arm behind his back and the other clutching a walking staff, his second staff since joining Alena on her personal quest. He, too, looked weary, probably due to his climb down from the tree he chose to launch a few 'Icebolt' spells from.

"Did you find…?" he started to say but instantly calmed upon stepping into the clearing. "Oh, there he is. Is everything fine?"

Alena nodded, then quickly moved over to him. She was anxious to discuss yet another concern regarding her bodyguard.

"Did _you_ kill that?" Brey asked, staring at the size of the large, dead orc. "By the Master, I've never seen one so…" He was interrupted when Alena roughly grabbed him and turned them away from Cristo. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

The princess covered her tutor's mouth, briefly glancing over her shoulder to make sure her bodyguard didn't hear. "Brey, did you notice Cristo cast any more magic during the battle?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Not really," he replied in an equally hushed voice. "Why?"

"He just said that he was drained from casting magic," she explained, "but, as far as I know, he only cast 'Surround'."

Brey's eyes widened as he realized something but only for less than a second, followed by him muttering, "Oh…"

Alena looked at her tutor, a rather hard look. "Brey?"

"Don't worry," he said, patting her shoulder. "I'm sure it was nothing." He then moved away to join Cristo.

Alena watched him for a moment. It was strange that her tutor would casually dismiss a mystery like this. That is, unless he was in on some kind of conspiracy with her bodyguard. She knew they kept things from her during this journey in the past (nearly a month passed since leaving the city of Surene before it was revealed to her the mercenary Flail was tracking them). Could it be they were still hiding things from her?

"Alena!" Brey called out. "Come over here for a minute. This is astonishing!"

She did as asked, deciding to keep her suspicions to herself for now. Hopefully, she was being paranoid over nothing.

"What is it?" she asked once she joined her companions.

"Look at this," Brey said, his voice filled with amazement. "Do you remember how severe Cristo's injury was?"

"Yes…"

"Well, look at it now, after just one spell, no less."

Alena looked at Cristo, who just shrugged and lifted the back of his shirt once more, obviously having no objection to being on display. Once again, the princess inspected his back for the injury. She was shocked to find the only trace of it ever being there were the dried blood streaks from before. Nothing else remained. She even ran her fingers across his skin to feel for any traces of a scar. Astonishingly, there was none. Aside from his skin feeling almost leathery, it was perfectly normal.

In fact, the leathery texture of Cristo's skin seemed quite familiar, not unlike how her own skin occasionally felt when she went into battle. Strange, that.

Once he felt Alena had enough of a look, Cristo rolled down his shirt and said, "It's a spell called 'Healmore', a more powerful version of 'Heal'. For a large slash like that, casting several 'Heal's would have been a waste of time."

"'Healmore'?" Brey said, looking suspiciously at the bodyguard. "Only an official cleric of the Zenithian Church is capable of learning that spell. How did you know it?"

"I just did," Cristo replied. A couple of weeks ago, his companions would have been irritated at the response, or lack of, as the case was. However, they also accepted the fact even the bodyguard did not have a feasible explanation for his new-found powers. If they were growing faster than normal, they weren't going to complain about it anymore, their lives having been saved on more than one occasion.

"That's remarkable," Alena added. She then thought of something and asked, "Cristo, how long have you known the spell?"

"A couple of days now," he replied. "I never bothered to cast it before because there was no need for it."

"I see," she muttered in reply, her thoughts removed.

With Cristo's injury no longer a problem, the three travelers started sifting through the orcs' supplies for anything of use. As they did this, though, Alena was distracted by her own musings.

Cristo claimed he knew of the spell for a while now, yet never told them when he had learned it. If such was the case, then it was possible he could know even more spells and not be telling them. But what other spells might they be?

Alena had a guess. She always found it strange her skin would take on a leathery texture nearly every time she went into a battle but ignored it for the most part, thankful for the added defense it brought. It still did not seem natural, though, and Brey's explanation of it being nothing more than adrenaline surges was making less and less sense, especially in the situations she had felt adrenaline pumping though her body but her skin did not toughen.

And now, she discovers Cristo with the exact same condition.

No, it was far too unnatural to be a normal occurrence. It would seem there was magic at work here but Alena didn't know if any magic like that existed. However, there was a pair of books back at their camp that could know.

* * *

Having found nothing of value in the orc camp, the three travelers made their way back to their own camp. It would have been nice to have found something of use but just knowing the raiders were no longer following them made everyone's spirits lighter nonetheless. As Cristo led the way using a smoldering log from the orcs' fire as light, Alena and Brey bantered back and forth regarding the details of the battle.

"Okay," Alena said, "the first kill was yours. I'm certain we all agree there."

"Right," Brey nodded, "and you took out the first orc to enter our hiding spot, so you have the second kill."

"Two down, six to go."

"You entered the clearing after that, leaving me and Cristo with four raiders to deal with. I know I killed two more with a pair of 'Icebolt's, and, since none of the raiders escaped, Cristo killed the other two."

"Fair enough," Alena sighed. "So the total score so far is me with one, Cristo with two, and you with three."

"Right," Brey agreed. "In the clearing were two bodies, one of a raider and that really large one, their captain my guess would be. Since the raider with the big hole in its head was obviously mine, the large one was yours. So, we'll add one more to your score but you still only had two kills."

"I'm saying the large one should count as two," Alena argued. "I mean, you saw the size of him. That orc was at least the size of two of the raiders."

"Nonsense," Brey countered. "Just because he was bigger doesn't mean the kill count is bigger. Even if it was as big as a dragon, it would still only count as one kill."

Alena opened her mouth to try and argue further but realized Brey's logic would cut through her reasoning regardless of what she tried. Instead, she looked away, frustrated.

Brey chuckled. He always had an amount of satisfaction knowing he could still best nearly anyone in a debate. "See, if you had gone after that scout, you'd be tied with me."

"I couldn't do it," Alena replied, her voice almost on the verge of a pout. "It never attacked me, nor did it seem to be a threat. It just… wouldn't be right."

A smile crept unto the old tutor's face. "I'm glad to see you still have a good morale standard, Alena," he remarked.

A devilish grin found its way onto the princess' face. "You have to admit, though, it was nice to have a little payback," she said.

Brey sighed, then replied, "Yes, it was, but let's not make this a habit, okay?"

"But, Brey, after all they've put us through…"

"Their kin put us through," he quickly pointed out. Seeing Alena's slightly pained face, he then added, "Okay, it was a good idea of yours to take out the ones following us for so long. By the Master, even _I_ was tired of trying to elude this particular group. But you have to realize we can't let a thirst for revenge consume us. Yes, orcs have put us through hell and back and, yes, perhaps some of the ones we killed today even deserved to die. Who knows how many travelers they have ambushed and…"

"Okay, Brey, I get it!" Alena finally interrupted, growing tired of hearing yet another long-winded speech from her tutor.

He gave her a long, hard look. "Do you?"

"Yes," she replied. "I shouldn't have thought of this battle as revenge but as business to be taken care of."

Brey blinked, a look of surprise in his eyes that Alena did not notice. That wasn't quite the conclusion he'd prepared for the end of his lecture. In fact, even _he_ had not thought of that. Considering orcs once nearly killed him, the old tutor truly was anxious for a little payback himself. Focusing back on the path Cristo made for them, he could not help but smile a little for Alena's growing maturity.

"Back to the matter at hand," he eventually said, "we still have to figure out who gets watches tonight."

Sighing, Alena bitterly said, "Well, according to _your_ logic, the score is you with three, me with two, and Cristo with two."

"Actually, I had three and Brey only had two," Cristo's suddenly commented.

"_What_?" both Alena and Brey said in unison as their attention was quickly drawn to the bodyguard. Having stopped, Cristo almost appeared amused in the log's firelight.

"One of the orcs you thought you killed with your 'Icebolt' spell wasn't quite dead," he explained. "Naturally, I put it out of its misery."

"You're lying!" Brey accused, pointing a finger at the bodyguard.

"Why would I lie?" he asked. "If you wish for me to prove it, we can always go back and…"

"Forget it, Cristo," Alena quickly chimed in. "It's getting late and I'd like to at least get a bit of rest tonight." She turned to Brey and said, "Cristo won, so he gets to skip watch tonight. If you like, I'll take the first watch so you can get some rest as well."

"Fine," Brey grumbled, already walking behind Cristo with a pout on his face. It was quite apparent the old tutor was more upset at having lost their contest than having to take watch tonight. "Suit's me just fine."

As Alena followed in line, she thought with a smirk, _Me too_.

* * *

Cristo was sleeping soundlessly, Brey's snore was more like a wheeze for a change, the brahmird carrying their supplies was enjoying itself to a meat snack Alena fed it, and the campfire crackled noisily but soothingly all the same.

A rather loud camp tonight, the princess noted, but then their guard could be lightened for a change. Sure, they were still in orc territory, and who knew what else lurked in the Wild Lands of Santeem, but Alena had enough confidence her bodyguard's new evil sensing abilities would warn them of anything sinister coming close. It had warned them of the orcs four nights ago and she doubted it would fail them again.

With her responsibilities lax tonight, the princess decided it would be a great opportunity to do probably the one thing she'd yet to do on her quest: sit down and read.

Being constrained behind stone walls most of her life, Alena found books were her best source for finding out about the outside world and would waste many a lazy, sunny day sprawled out in the castle's flowerbeds with a scribe's epic telling of historic heroes. Granted, for the past month there rarely was a moment when she could read - it seemed all she ever had time to do was fight enemies, elements, and emotions. Tonight was her best chance with nothing else to worry about. And, despite her lack of choice, Alena knew the perfect book to look through.

She quietly sneaked up beside her sleeping bodyguard and knelt down. Sure enough, his personal copy of the Zenithian Texts was lying close to his hand. A devilish smile formed when she noticed the skin on his hand was now normal. "Don't worry, Cristo," the princess lightly whispered as she grabbed it, "you won't even know it was missing." Lying down on the opposite side of their fire, she started flipping through the few hundred pages that made up the book.

While there were definitely several interesting stories of Zenithian exploits contained in the pages, many of them were so drowned by preachy teachings and high speech that Alena could hardly make much sense of what was being said. It wasn't a major concern for her, though, as she was looking for a specific story, one she had read to her quite recently.

It didn't take her long as she quickly recognized the names "Merik" and "Gottside". For the next hour she read through the story of Merik, studying for any parallels between it and Cristo's skin.

Eventually, she muttered, "Aha!" Glancing over to her sleeping companions, Alena smiled. "Gotcha," she said. Satisfied with her reading for the night, she put Cristo's book back and sat down by their fire, anticipating the morning with delight.

* * *

It wasn't quite the morning Alena hoped for.

Waking to the sound of thunder, the princess bolted up with a startled yelp. "What was _that_?" she automatically blurted out, looking around worriedly. She then noticed the wind had picked up considerably since she bedded down after her watch.

"We got quite the storm heading our way," she heard Brey reply. Turning to face him, Alena saw her tutor and Cristo already gathering their things and putting them on their brahmird.

"What?" the princess exclaimed. Standing up, she asked, "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"We tried," Brey replied without even looking at her, "but you wouldn't wake up, so I decided to get things packed and find some shelter first."

Alena looked at him for a moment, unsure whether her tutor was joking or if he really had intended to leave her behind to be soaked. Regardless, another thunder crack reminded her of the situation and she immediately helped pack their camp up as well.

Within minutes, the travelers were ready to move. However, so was the storm and the first drops of rain were already falling.

"So," Alena said, her voice a little louder to be heard over the rustling of wind through trees, "any idea where we can go, Brey?"

"That burnt out village we passed yesterday had a few barns we might be able to use as shelter," he replied, the old tutor's voice barely heard beneath his closed hood.

"Brey! That place was sacked by orcs!"

"Ages ago," he clarified. "We didn't find any there, so it's just an abandoned village. Yes, I know it's a bit of a backtrack, but it's the only place I can think of on short notice."

"And don't worry about orcs, Alena," Cristo, whom had been trying to keep the brahmird calm despite the thunder, added. "If any come near, I'll know about them well before they make themselves known."

"Fine," Alena grumbled, throwing her arms in the air, "let's head for it before we get rained on."

Unfortunately, the abandoned village was some distance away and the travelers were drenched by the time they came across any of the burnt dwellings.

In times relatively forgotten in Santeem's history, when people were still heavily traversing the Old Merchant Road between Endor and Surene, the village was once probably a thriving farming community; indeed not too different from Frenor. A few hundred years of an encroaching forest and pillaging from orcs in the region, however, had left very little distinguishable aside from a few husks of tiny houses or barns.

Luckily, one of the barns still had a decent roof over it and the travelers found shelter in there, the stale stench of wood rot and mold an acceptable inconvenience. Cristo and Brey began checking through their supplies, making sure none of it was too wet, while Alena sat down in a relatively dry corner, deep in thought.

"It's not too bad," Brey finally announced. "The blankets will need some time to dry out before we sleep with them again but we can just stay here until this storm passes anyway." There was a long silence. "Alena?" he said, turning to face her.

As he did, the princess looked up and coldly asked, "How long have the two of you been casting 'Upper' on me?"

"W-what?" Brey stammered, his eyes wide with shock. Cristo turned as well, although his face was calm as always.

"You heard me," Alena said, standing up. "I'm on to your little game. You, Cristo, have been casting that spell on me for only the Master knows how long. And you, Brey, have been trying to conceal it by lying to me."

"Alena… I…"

"No!" the princess shouted, silencing her tutor instantly. "I don't want to hear any apologies or excuses. I'm mad enough about this as it is. Just tell me how long this has been going on for?"

Brey sighed but before he could respond, Cristo spoke up. "I first cast the spell on you in Tempe, when you were fighting the rabidhounds."

"And were you in on this, Brey?" Alena asked.

The old tutor gave Cristo a dark glare for ruining any chance of coming up with a lie, then replied to the princess, "No, but I was every other time when I saw what Cristo had done. You have to understand, Alena, we were only concerned about your well being."

"How? By lying to me all this time and betraying my trust?"

"No," Brey said, keeping his voice calm, "by making sure you wouldn't hurt yourself."

"That doesn't justify the two of you lying to me," she countered. "How do I know there aren't any other secrets you're keeping from me right now, hoping I'd remain naïve about these things?"

"I can assure you that's not the case," Brey said.

"You see, I don't know if I believe you at all right now," Alena said as she shook her head. "I've seen you weave so many lies on our journey that I've come to realize you have a real talent for it. After all, the only reason I was able to escape was _because_ of a lie."

Brey was about to argue further when Cristo stepped forward to cut him off. "Alena," he began, "why are you so mad?"

The princess' brow furrowed with seething anger. "Don't try to be funny, Cristo," she shot viciously. "I'm _not_ in the mood."

"If it's because we've deceived you," he continued, undaunted, "then by the Master Himself, I swear it will not happen anymore."

After a few, sharp breaths, Alena calmed a little. She didn't know about Brey, but she knew she could trust her bodyguard's word, especially if he swore by his god. "I want you to both come clean about this, right now," she eventually said, her voice firm. "Is there _anything_ more the two of you are hiding from me?"

Both men looked at each for a moment. "Well," the old tutor said, "we _were_ going to try to hide the only dry bit of bread for ourselves but…"

"_Brey_!"

"R-right, sorry," the old tutor stuttered. "Seriously, there's nothing else we've been hiding from you."

"…_Nor_ will there be, either," the princess added. "Because if I find out…" She cracked her knuckles, their threatening echo ringing inside the hollow barn despite the storm outside. Brey rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You are all right now, Alena?" Cristo calmly asked.

She sighed, and then replied, "I'm still mad, but I no longer have a craving desire to strangle the two of you."

"Then I should mention there's something sneaking around outside."


	4. Chapter 3:  Gatherings

Chapter 3: Gatherings

"What?" Alena said, her head turning as she did. "Why didn't you say so?" She ignored the obvious reply, already darting out of view from the outside.

"Is it orcs?" Brey asked, ducking down as 'Icebolt' came to mind.

Cristo remained calm as he stood still. "No," the bodyguard replied, "there's nothing evil there. I only saw something moving outside just now."

Alena stealthily skipped over to her companions. "All the same," she whispered to Brey, "I'd rather not take chances. The moment you see it, cast 'Sap'. I'll take it down while it's distracted."

"Agreed," the old tutor nodded and they waited for the moment to strike.

Less than a minute later, Cristo pointed left, saying, "There it is again." It was nothing more than a dark silhouette in one of the cracks of the barn's walls but it was enough of a target for Brey to cast his spell on.

The travelers expected a panicked shriek next, an understandable reaction when 'Sap' was cast on something; the effect of one's skin turning to wrinkles tended to leave an un-nerving impression. However, the disgruntled voice of a young man saying, "What the hell?" came instead, leaving them momentarily stunned.

Brey looked at Alena for a second, mumbling, "Well, at least we know it's human."

The princess nodded but decided to take whoever was outside down anyway. She sprinted forward and plunged shoulder first into the wall. As she expected, the wet moldy wood easily gave way to her momentum and she crashed through, slamming into her target. They fell over in a heap, rolling in wet grass until the princess pinned the man face down.

Before Alena could ask anything, he instantly barked at her. "Ooww! Watch it, you idiot! Don't you know I could get seriously injured having 'Sap' cast on me?"

"Then you shouldn't have been sneaking up on us," she retorted, containing her surprise that he even knew of the spell.

"Well, how was I to know you weren't orcs?"

"How were we to know the same?"

"Ow! Stop that! That hurts! You'll break my arm!"

"Then quit squirming and tell me who you are…"

"Alena!" Brey's voice came as he and Cristo joined her. "Did you get it?"

The man suddenly stopped fidgeting and tried to look up. "Brey? Is that you?"

The old tutor stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide with shock. "W-what?"

"It is you!" the cloaked man said, his voice more jubilant. "I'd recognize your goofy voice even today!"

Brey's eyes widened further, this time out of annoyance. "G-goofy? Alena, break his arm."

"No, no, I was kidding, Brey!"

Alena released her grip and let him stand up. "Just who are you?" she asked, finding some slight difficulty hiding a tiny smile at the remark of Brey's "goofy" voice.

He removed his hood, finally giving her a good look at him. He was definitely young, easily younger than her. It seemed a growth spurt had hit him much earlier than the rest of his body was ready for though, so he appeared quite tall and lanky, even without the effects of Brey's spell sucking his frame in. His youth was also quite apparent by the unusually high amount of acne covering his thin face.

"Brey knows me," he replied, brushing wet grass off his cloak.

The old tutor stared at him for a long time. "Do I?" he said with suspicion.

The youth groaned as he shook his head. "I guess it has been a few years. It's me, Neddi."

Brey stared for a moment longer. "Volucci's boy?" he finally said.

"Yes! Yes! I see age hasn't made a mess of your memory yet!"

"Watch your tongue, boy," the old tutor coldly snapped. "Just because I know your father doesn't mean I have to like you." The youth instantly backed off, a stifling fear silencing him for the moment.

"So, you know him?" Alena asked Brey.

"I know his father," Brey corrected. "Volucci is a historian within the library of Endor who's done some research for me in the past. I haven't seen him for a number of years now, but I do remember he had a son named Neddi. I don't recall meeting him, though."

"That's because we never did meet," the youth said. "You and Father were always busy with your work he never had the chance to introduce me. I was around."

Brey pondered for a moment. "Yes, I think I remember now. You were that little kid hanging around the library?"

"Yes, that's right!"

The old tutor's eyes brightened. "Well, by the Master, you _have_ grown since then, haven't you?"

"Excuse me for interrupting your reunion, Brey," Alena chimed in, "but Cristo and I are going back inside. I'm soaked as it is."

"Oh, yes, of course," the old tutor shook his head, hardly giving her a glance as his attention seemed to be mostly directed on Neddi.

The princess smiled. "It's nice to see him cheerful for a change, isn't it," she said to Cristo.

"Yes, it is," the bodyguard replied.

* * *

Over a cozy fire within the barn, Neddi explained to the travelers that he was currently serving as a scribe for Endor. The country's intelligence had learned of peculiar gatherings of orcs within the Wild Lands and so he was sent to investigate. Thus far, he hadn't been able to find out much.

"It's really strange," he grumbled more to himself. "It's as if whole clans of the monsters have just up and disappeared. Some of the areas they are known to live are completely barren." The youth turned to Brey. "What do you think? I'm sure you know more about orcs than me."

The old tutor stroked his beard as he contemplated the issue. "Well, orcs _are_ nomadic by nature," he surmised.

"That's what we all thought as well," Neddi said, "but even nomadic clans have territories they stay within, lest they war with other clans. What I'm saying is these territories are _completely_ empty. Nothing. Not a trace of _any_ camps or settling. Man, woman, and child have flat out disappeared."

"And the territories beside these ones?" Brey asked.

"Same thing," he replied. "There isn't an orc anywhere south of here."

"Well, that's good news, isn't it?" Alena asked. "I mean, if the orcs are disappearing, they shouldn't be a hindrance to travelers anymore."

"I don't know," Brey muttered to himself. "Nothing just vanishes into thin air. No magic in the world has the ability to do that." He turned back to Neddi. "You were saying there were reports of gatherings?"

The youth nodded. "In small pockets, but yes. It seemed some clans were able to put aside their differences and join forces. They weren't in large numbers but it was enough of a concern for my country to investigate. In fact, I'm surprised your own country didn't send out people to investigate, considering it _is_ in Santeem's territory."

"For the most part, Santeem doesn't concern itself with the Wild Lands anymore," Brey explained. "The Mid-Range makes it difficult to cross between here and our major cities. In general, it's deemed too remote to be of consequence.

"But getting back to the matter at hand, could it be possible _all_ the clans south of here have gathered somewhere?"

Neddi blinked for a moment. "What are you saying?"

"It's unlikely," Brey stated, "but the only possibility I can think of is all the disappeared clans have gathered into one spot."

"Not only is it unlikely, it's impossible!" Neddi said. "You of all people should know orcs are too stupid to organize into a group _that_ big."

"You asked for my opinion," the old tutor shrugged. "It's the only thing I can think of with the facts I've been given."

"Hhmph," the youth grumbled. "Sounds like age really has made you stupid, too." Neddi yelping followed a sharp _thwack_ to his head. Rubbing the back of his head, the youth glared at Brey who was tapping his walking staff in his palm.

"And _you_ need to learn to respect your elders, boy," the old tutor simply stated.

Groaning, Neddi glanced up at Alena. "And what's _your_ story?"

The princess stammered a moment from the sudden attention. "Who? Me?"

"Well, I don't see any _other_ runaway princesses around here," the youth said.

"Do you want another smack there, boy?" Brey threatened, raising his staff.

"No! No!" Neddi was quick to reply. "I'm sorry for being rude, Princess Alena. Really I am."

"It's all right," she assured. "I'm used to it. I guess my appearance lately can make people forget about my roots."

"Then, if you don't mind my asking, why did you run away? I may not have much information about the orcs but if I return to Endor with an actual interview with you, I'm sure it would more than make up for it."

"You make it sound like she's a celebrity," Brey said.

"Oh, she is!" Neddi said.

"I am?" Alena asked, her eyes wide with shock.

"Oh, yes," Neddi explained. "There isn't a soul west of Branca who doesn't know about what you did. Of course, most of the hierarchies frown on it but regular townsfolk think it's great."

"They do?" Alena and Brey said at the same time. Brey added, "Why is that?"

"Well, given Endor's present situation…" Neddi started but his voice trailed off.

"What situation?" Alena asked.

"No, it's nothing," Neddi mumbled.

"It's something if you brought it up," Brey said.

"I didn't bring it up so it's nothing, okay?" the youth sternly stated, focusing his attention on the fire again.

Alena looked at Brey and the old tutor nodded to her. She nodded back and moved over to sit beside Neddi.

"Neddi," the princess smiled, her voice sweet and innocent, "please tell us. We're not the type to gossip." She put her arm around his shoulder and snuggled up to him. "You can trust us."

The youth instantly froze at her touch, swallowing nervously. "U-uh, uh," he stammered, his voice quivering. "I-it's not my place to spread my country's gossip."

Alena ran a finger up and down his chest. "But, Neddi. Everyone knows _our_ country's gossip."

"I… I… know… b-but there's n-nothing I can d-do about that."

"_Pu-leeeze_?"

Neddi looked to Brey for help but the tutor seemed absorbed in his spell book for the moment. "I… I'm sorry, Princess Alena."

She slightly retreated. "Oh well," she simply said, shrugging.

Neddi was about to breathe a sigh of relief when he suddenly found his head caught in the vice-like grip of Alena's arms. "W-what are you doing?" he cried out.

"Still won't tell me?" she sweetly asked.

"I… told… you! I… can't!"

Sighing, the princess shook her head. "I'm sorry it's come to this, then. This is going to hurt me more than it's going to hurt you."

"Why? What are you-"

The grinding of Alena's knuckle into his skull suddenly interrupted him. "Tell me!" the princess squealed in delight.

"Ow! Ow! Quit it! Brey! Make her quit it!" The old tutor ignored him, however, pretending to be absorbed in his spell book.

"Are you going to tell us?" Alena demanded again, her grinding relentless.

"Ow! Please, stop! I'll-"

"Everyone, quiet!" Cristo suddenly interrupted, the seriousness of his tone piercing an otherwise jovial mood.

The princess dropped Neddi as she and Brey attentively stood up. "What is it?" she asked.

"There's orcs coming from the east," he replied, turning his head in that direction. "A _lot_ of orcs."

"How many?" Brey asked. "A couple groups of raiders or a clan?"

"I… don't know," the bodyguard replied. "There are a lot of them, though. More than I can individually sense, that much I do know."

"How far away are they?"

"Not far. They could be here any moment."

"Damn it…" Brey muttered into his beard. "Quick! Put the fire out. We'll have to run for it."

Neddi stood up, calmly wiping the dirt from his cloak. "No, we don't," he said matter-of-factly.

Brey threw him a harsh glare. "Look, boy, I don't know what fanciful tales you may have heard about orcs in Endor but we have dealt with them first hand, many times very nearly killed by them. If Cristo says there's a bunch of them heading our way, I'm not going to wait around to give them gifts."

"But these may be the orcs I've been trying to find," Neddi countered.

"Then _you_ can stick around and conduct your little interview with them," Brey returned. "We're taking off."

"You'll never escape them with their tracking abilities," Neddi pointed out. "They'll see the remnants of your fire and send out their scouts to find you."

"We can't very well hide here, boy," the old tutor gruffly stated.

"With this, we can," the scribe smiled. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a blue, glass vile containing a clear liquid.

"What is that?" Alena asked as she and Cristo packed their supplies.

"Fairy water," Neddi replied. He turned to Brey and snidely asked, "Surely you've heard of it?"

Brey frowned. "Yes, I have. But do you have enough for all four of us?"

The scribe's confident eyes turned dumbfounded. "I… don't know…"

Alena snatched the vial from Neddi's hands. "We're going to find out whether we like it or not," she stated. Turning to Brey, she asked, "How do you use it?"

"Just dab it on you like a perfume," he explained. "It should mask your scent from monsters so use about a quarter of its contents."

"Hey! That's my last bottle!" Neddi exclaimed. He moved to take it back but Alena shot him such a fearsome glare, he instantly recoiled.

"This isn't some sort of grand adventure," she harshly stated. "These monsters will not only kill us if they find us, they'll probably torture us just for their own amusement. So you'd better wake up to reality if you want to live to see tomorrow."

Noticing the stark fear in Neddi's eyes as she finished, she could not help but turn away from him with a light smile. There was a bit of her in the scribe. At least, a bit of the old Alena.

They removed their supplies from the brahmird and set it free. It was a shame to waste a beast of burden, especially considering they paid quite the amount for it; however, the alternative of leaving it to be slaughtered by orcs did not sit well with any of them. It would probably have a better chance of survival in the wild anyway.

Once everything was cleared and the last of the fairy water used, Cristo, being the heaviest of the four, climbed up an old ladder to a higher ledge in the barn, making sure it wasn't so old and moldy it would collapse. As soon as he gave the go ahead, the rest of them climbed up and waited.

Minutes passed and nothing happened. Growing impatient, Alena turned to Cristo and asked, "Are you certain you sensed them?" After her bodyguard nodded, the princess sighed and slowly crawled to the eastern side of the barn to peek out of one of the many cracks in the wall.

The rain-soaked hills surrounding the barn remained motionless for several more minutes but, just when Alena began to doubt her bodyguard, several moving figures emerged from the surrounding forest. "Brey! Cristo!"

Both men crawled over, as did Neddi. What they saw left their jaws slack.

A row of orcs several yards long came marching through, followed by another, then another, and many more after them. The thumping of their rhythmic marching grew increasingly louder and, by the time a twentieth row passed, the noise of some sort of song sung in a crude dialect could be heard. The foreboding sight kept the travelers silently in awe, the scale of the gathering shaking the foundations of the rotting barn around them.

Brey eventually broke their silence with a thoughtful, morbid musing. "This isn't right. Orcs have never assembled into an army. _No_ monster in all of Santeem's history has."

"An army?" Neddi asked, looking at the old tutor. "Then they could be planning an invasion, couldn't they?"

"It would seem so," Brey shrugged, "but I have no idea where they could be headed."

"It's pretty obvious they would head for Endor, since it's the closest," Neddi instantly responded.

The old tutor shook his head. "It would make more sense for them to gather further south than this far north if they were going to attack Endor. Besides, they'd have to cross Caran Strait. It's difficult enough for our ships to sail those waters and I doubt orcs have the intelligence to navigate the sea."

"Neddi also thought they lacked the intelligence to gather into an army," Alena pointed out.

"Perhaps," Brey mused, "but the fact remains they've gathered north, not south."

"Maybe they're heading for Frenor, then?" Alena suggested.

Again, Brey shook his head. "Too far north, and it's in such a protected valley, any army would have a difficult time trying to sack it.

"No, an army this size must have its sights set on something in this region. What that is, I haven't a clue. The Wild Lands have been unpopulated by humans for centuries."

As the army of orcs passed the outer edges of the old village, Neddi pulled out a parchment of paper and a stylus. "What are you doing?" Brey asked in a hushed voice, unsure if the orcs' sharp ears could pick his voice up from this distance.

"I told you, I'm a scribe," he replied, his voice just as quiet as Brey's. "I have to write down everything I see here and report back to Endor. The orcs may not be invading my country but my King should at least be aware of this large of a gathering."

"Yes, of course," Brey thoughtfully muttered to himself. "Ours too, I'd imagine."

The travelers soon noticed a few smaller orcs rummaging around the buildings, most likely the scouts of the army. As soon as one turned around to report back to the main horde, another took up its place, searching the next burnt shell.

Two scouts entered the barn, each probing and sniffing its remains. Despite their presence, Neddi continued his scribbling before Brey gave him a light tap on the head, afraid the orcs might even hear the sound of pointed graphite on paper. The scribe threw a glare at the old tutor in protest but knew not to make a sound lest they be discovered.

Through the cracks in the wood planks they were lying on, Alena and Brey kept an eye on the scouts' activities. They appeared only interested in the moldy hay piles that remained inside but eventually found the remnants of the tiny fire. There wasn't much left but a few scattered ashes that were still warm gave away the fact a fire had been used in that spot recently.

One of the scouts said something to the other and the second scout dashed off, leaving the first to continue its search of the barn.

Alena looked at Brey and clenched her fist suggestively. The old tutor shook his head and Alena nodded back. No, it wouldn't be a good idea to take the scout down below out. The orcs still had no proof they were here, just a smoldering fire pit. If they killed the scout, there'd be little doubt of their presence. At least the orcs might conclude whoever made the fire fled instead.

Still, if the scout decided to climb the ladder, there would be no choice.

As if to confirm their worst fear, the scout glanced up the ladder. Slowly walking closer, a look of curiosity came over its red eyes.

Alena shifted her gaze to Brey, whom she noticed was already murmuring a spell. A quick glimpse in her bodyguard's direction revealed his sword in hand and was preparing a spell as well, probably 'Surround'. With their imminent discovery only ten feet away, her companions seemed unusually calm.

She supposed she should be, too, since fighting orcs had become quite routine these past couple of weeks. However, those skirmishes had been against small groups, something they could handle. What could they do against an entire army?

The princess closed her eyes and took a deep, quiet breath. Maybe they wouldn't be able to do much at all but the least they could do was give them a good fight.

The scout grabbed the ladder and put its foot on the first step. The moment it pulled itself up, though, the old wood collapsed underneath its feet and the orc fell forward, crashing through the bottom half of the ladder.

As it screeched what were probably orc curses, the scout gathered itself up and pulled the rest of the ladder down, kicking and stomping it into useless planks of moldy wood. Having eventually sated whatever anger it had over the ladder, the orc stormed off.

The travelers let out a muted sigh of relief as the scout left the barn.

"That was too close," Alena whispered.

"We may have only been granted a respite," Brey reminded her. The old tutor turned to Cristo and asked, "What do you see out there?"

From his lookout position, the bodyguard studied the surroundings for a moment. "It's still just scouts at the moment," he eventually told them. "Most of the main body seems to be heading in a more northwest direction and avoiding this place."

"Probably nothing of interest for them here," Neddi remarked. "An army heading for a battle doesn't have time to waste on burnt-out buildings."

Satisfied the danger was subsiding, Brey sat up and faced the young scribe. "What makes you think they're heading for a battle?" he asked.

"Their, um, singing," Neddi replied. "When an army heads for a battle, they usually sing a war song to boost morale. Our soldiers in Endor do it every time they're sent out on a scrimmage against Bonmalmo's forces." The young scribe sat up as well, looking disdainfully in the general direction of the orc song. "I may not be a music critic but I'm definitely going to mention how awful of a song that is in my report."

"Their pitch does seem to be off, doesn't it," Brey agreed with a somber smile.


	5. Chapter 4: One's Responsibility

Chapter 4: One's Responsibility

The army of orcs disappeared over the hillsides an hour before the travelers decided to come out of their hiding place. Despite no ladder, the nimble Alena had no trouble jumping the ten foot gap. Cristo followed, though with a less graceful landing than the princess. Neddi was next but he ended up sprawling quite painfully, much to the amusement of the others. Brey finally jumped after a lengthy discussion over who was going to catch him.

The moment the old tutor was on the ground, Alena said, "We should get moving before there's any more trouble here."

"But we have to follow that army," Neddi protested. "We have to find out where they're going."

"_You_ can follow them if you want," Alena stated. "The rest of us are going to put as much distance between them as we can."

At that, the princess walked to the barn's entrance with Cristo, but realized Brey was not following them. "Brey," she said to him, "we don't have time for long goodbyes. Come on!"

The old tutor's face had turned serious. "I think we should follow that army as well," he stated.

Both Alena's and Cristo's eyes went wide with shock. "What?" they cried.

"An army of orcs that large is a major cause for concern, Princess," he explained. "In case you didn't realize it, they were heading straight for the Santeem Mid-Range. Granted the mountain range is nearly impossible to cross but if that army somehow manages to make it over, it would place them right in the fields surrounding the castle with hardly any warning at all. We should find out if that's what they're up to."

"Brey, I don't want to chase after orcs," Alena argued. "They've done nothing but hindered us and brought us misery. By the Master, they very nearly _killed_ you! I don't want to give them another chance at that."

"We won't be that close behind them," Brey assured. "And Cristo will be able to sense any that get near. We'll be safe."

"No, _no_!" Alena shook her head furiously. "We don't have to. There's no point in us going."

"Our home might be in danger, Alena," Cristo pointed out. "I'd say that's a valid reason for going."

The princess looked at her bodyguard incredulously. "You agree with him?" she asked. When he nodded, Alena's face flared with anger. "Fine! _Your_ home might be in danger but not _my_ home."

Before her companions had a chance to respond, Alena turned to Neddi and heatedly asked, "How far away is Cape Caran?"

"A-about four days from here," he timidly replied.

"Then I'll make it there on my own," she stated. "You three can go and save the kingdom." At that, she stormed out of the barn and into the rain.

Brey cursed into his beard, then said, "Cristo, stop her. I'll catch up." The bodyguard nodded and ran off.

As the old tutor hurried after, Neddi followed behind and mentioned, "She really is a handful, isn't she?"

"Just growing at an alarming rate, that's all," Brey replied in a mumble.

* * *

Although she and Cristo sat on a wet rock as rain continued to fall, Alena didn't really care her clothes were soaked through and riding up on her skin. The discomfort of it was easily ignorable in her fuming thoughts, as were the words coming from Cristo's mouth at the moment.

She gave him a good chase, at least. Through burnt buildings and muddy farm fields, the princess made sure her bodyguard would have a devil of a time running after her. Always she managed to give him a good chase, but no matter how well she could elude him, Cristo also always somehow managed to catch her in the end, of course followed up by a lecture.

Alena was a little surprised he would lecture her this time though, considering his attitude towards everything was so indifferent lately. It usually wouldn't bother much as she was a master at the art of the silent stare, but the tone of his voice was getting on her nerves. Instead of distressed, it was grating and preachy, the kind of thing she'd expect to hear at a sermon.

Finally growing irritated of it, she unexpectedly cut him off.

"Since when have you cared, Cristo?" she harshly shot back at her bodyguard, interrupting him in mid-sentence. "You haven't cared about much of anything for a while now."

He was silent for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "Perhaps," he humbly replied, "but I still honor both my duties to you and my home."

"Then why won't you come with me?" Alena asked, a pained look in her eyes. "The two of us could easily make it to Cape Caran. Who cares about Brey and that kid from Endor? Let them go off on their own."

A passive smile formed on Cristo's lips, which, as always, calmed the princess' agitated nerves. "Now you know you don't really mean that," he gently said.

"I…" Alena started to say but looked to the grass at her feet. "No, I guess I don't," she sighed, "but I just don't see why we should go after those orcs."

"They could be a serious threat to our home, Alena," Cristo said. He looked at her, a little confused. "Doesn't that matter to you?"

She shook her head. "That castle isn't my home," she coldly stated. "It hasn't been my home for years now. It's only been my prison."

Cristo looked at her for long moments, unsure how to respond to such words.

The princess gazed about their rain-soaked surroundings. "This, out here in the world, is where I feel like I'm at home," she said. "It may not be comfortable at times but I'm free here. Free to do what _I_ want with my life, _not_ what others tell me I have to do with my life."

"And free to live without responsibility," came Brey's voice. Alena and Cristo turned in the old tutor's direction and saw him hobbling towards them, Neddi a little behind and quite apparently not enjoying being out in the rain.

"And what's wrong with that?" Alena asked him in a harsh tone.

"Nothing at all," he sincerely replied. He waved his hand at Cristo to move and the bodyguard obliged, allowing Brey to sit in his place beside the princess. Once settled, he looked at her and added, "But you would be deluding yourself if you thought you could live such a life."

"Why not?" she asked. "I'm living it right now, aren't I?"

Brey shook his head. "No, you aren't. From the moment you were born, you were never meant to live a life without responsibility."

Alena gave him a confused look. "I don't understand."

The old tutor sighed. "Princess, it's your destiny to one day rule this country. That fact is unavoidable."

She shook her head. "No, it isn't. I'll never rule this country. I don't want to."

"And do you think your father wanted to?" Brey asked, remaining calm. "Or his father before him? Or his mother before him?"

Alena hesitated. "Well, I don't…"

The old tutor didn't wait for her to finish. "Being born an heir is never an easy responsibility. You not only have a responsibility to the land but to thousands and thousands of people under your rule. How can anyone be expected to fulfill such a role? But fulfill it they must, as you must when we return home."

Alena remained silent, unsure how to respond. She always knew it was inevitable she was going to inherit the Santeem throne, and Brey was right in that it was a huge responsibility. Still, it was one she didn't want to deal with now or ever.

Sensing her unease, Brey said, "I think I should confess something to you, Alena. I never did intend for us to leave Surene and go on this mad journey we've been on for the last month."

She looked at him, surprised. "What?"

The old tutor nodded. "My original intent was to remain in the vicinity of Surene and let your wanderlust play itself out before we went back home. That all changed when Flail found us though. I panicked and ran, making the mistake of bringing you and Cristo along for protection."

Alena was at a loss for words. "That… can't be… true. You said we were going on this journey for me, to test out my skills and…"

"No, Alena," he interrupted, shaking his head. "You said earlier that the lies had to come to an end so I'm putting an end to this one as well: leaving Surene had nothing to do with you. I was only trying to save my own hide. It was a selfish act on my part that got us into this mess so I have a responsibility to make things right when we reach Cape Caran."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it right now," Brey said. "We won't be reaching Cape Caran for a while yet. But I hope what I'm telling you is getting through, Princess."

Alena turned away. "I… guess…"

"No, Princess," the old tutor forcibly said. "Don't guess. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

She let out a disheartened sigh and replied, "Yes, Brey. I do."

"Then do you understand why we have to follow that army of orcs?"

"It's our responsibility?" she guessed.

"Why is it our responsibility?" he pressed.

"By the Master, Brey, this isn't school," she said, exasperated.

"I'm just making sure you get it," Brey smiled.

Alena rolled her eyes. "Fine, you old fool, I'll spell it out for you. As … the … future … monarch … I … have … to … make … sure … that…"

"Okay, okay, that's enough, Princess," he laughed. Once the moment passed, he asked, "So, we're fine, then?"

Alena smiled and wrapped her soggy arm around his soaked shoulder. "Yeah, we're fine. Let's go inside. This rain's getting annoying."

As they stood up and started to walk, Neddi suddenly burst out saying, "Wow! This is great! I can't wait to write this exchange between the two of you in my report. I could headline it, 'Princess of Santeem Has Emotional Breakthrough!'"

The princess gave the young scribe an annoyed glare, though he missed it as he hurried off. Shaking her head, Alena turned to Brey and muttered, "Are you sure you still don't want me to break his arm?"

A mock frown formed on Brey's face. "We'll see."

* * *

Once the rain died, the travelers started their pursuit of the orc army. Following their trail was not difficult. Even if the monsters were out of range of Cristo's evil sensing ability, they couldn't hide the numerous tracks left in their wake. Their path stayed in the open areas of the Old Merchant Road for only a short while before entering a thick forest. Destruction within the forest caused by the orcs appalled the travelers but there was nothing they could do about it except continue forward.

As they walked it remained relatively quiet, everyone absorbed in their own thoughts. The temporary silence suited Alena fine for the time being, as many things were on her mind.

Like so many times before, Brey's words had hit her hard and were difficult to swallow, much less absorb. It was a heavy dose of truth that Alena did not want to take but she had to regardless because it _was_ the truth.

One day, she would inherit the throne of Santeem, and that notion flat out frightened her.

Many of the country's citizens regarded her father as one of the more honorable rulers of Santeem's ancient and, at times, cruel history. Due to many new governing practices he and his forefathers had established within the royal legislation, more economic freedom was given to the people and, as a result, Santeem was enjoying some of its most prosperous times. They were difficult shoes to fill for any successor and Alena just did not feel she could do it.

Was that the reason she desired to run away so much? So she wouldn't have to face that fear? In the beginning, she kept telling herself she was on a quest to prove her strength, to see what she was made of, but was that just a sugar-coated excuse to hide behind the reality of it?

No, she decided. It may have been a part of it but it wasn't the sole reason. She really did want to prove to herself she had the fortitude to be more than a spoiled little girl leeching off her heritage. That desire had been growing in her for many years now.

But, with every single physical and emotional challenge having been thrown at her and overcome, Alena still did not feel completely fulfilled. After all, one thing remained to face which frightened her the most: her destiny.

Could she walk down that inevitable road? It would definitely be a challenge, probably one that would never have an end to it. However, after accomplishing so much, enduring so many experiences, it was a challenge Alena felt was ready to face now.

And to face it, she would indeed have to return to the castle. While facing her father upon returning didn't exactly frighten her anymore, it did still worry her. Just how forgiving would he be? He'd done everything in his power to keep her locked away and still she managed to escape. What else could he do?

Maybe, for once, her father could accept the fact his little girl was all grown up now. That, while she may have accepted the responsibility of being the Princess of Santeem, she was finally independent of him and did not need to have his protection any longer.

Alena let a cynical smile form at that thought. Who was she kidding? No matter how old she grew, she was probably always going to be seen to him as "daddy's little girl". Barring a miracle, it was going to be an ugly scene confronting her father.

Still, that was some time away and she would have enough time to prepare for it. For now, it was more practical to concern herself with immediate matters.

* * *

It wasn't long before the travelers found themselves going into the mountains as they continued their pursuit but, less than two days after their start, Cristo held up a cautionary hand.

Although they were in the middle of a wide, rocky valley at the moment and would be able to see any of the monsters coming from a mile away, the travelers brought their guard up and crouched behind large boulders all the same. Cristo remained in clear sight as he surveyed the landscape.

"What is it?" Brey asked, looking up from his hiding position.

"They're close," the bodyguard replied.

"Have they found us?" Alena asked.

Cristo shook his head. "I don't think so. I don't sense them coming nearer but they've definitely stopped moving."

As they came out from their hiding spots, Brey asked, "Where?"

Cristo closed his eyes, focusing on the source of evil in the area. Finally, he pointed towards a rocky hill southwest of their position. "There," he said. "Over that hill."

"Alright, then," Neddi said. "Let's get moving." Before he could start, though, Cristo firmly held him back.

"Wait," the bodyguard said. "There's… something more."

His companions looked at him. "What do you mean?" Brey asked.

"I can sense something else," he clarified. "It's not as strong as the orcs but just as numerous."

"And I suppose you have no idea what it could be either," the old tutor surmised.

Cristo shook his head. "I've only ever felt orcs and the vipers. This is weaker than them but something of an evil nature all the same."

Brey turned to Neddi. "Any ideas?" he asked him.

The young scribe shook his head as well. "My people rarely travel this deep into your country as it is, let alone these mountains. Whatever lives here, you should know about it, not me."

Brey let out another deep sigh as he rubbed the back of his head. "I really don't see any other choice," he eventually said. "If there are two armies here, we need to find out what the other one is up to just as much as the orcs."

Once agreed upon, the travelers started climbing the hill.

Nearing the summit, they heard several different sounds echoing from the other side: trampling feet, clashing weapons, and hideous screeches of death.

"What's going on over there?" Neddi asked to no one in particular.

"We'll find out soon enough," Brey replied. "We're almost there."

An instant later, two troglodytes suddenly came running over the summit, several cuts oozing crimson blood over their mottled skin. They paused in their dash upon seeing the travelers, a stunned look replacing the terror in their eyes.

The humans returned the monsters' stunned gaze, staring at each other with equal amounts of confusion for several seconds.

However, before either of them could react, two blue-skinned orcs appeared just as suddenly from behind the troglodytes, each carrying small swords covered in blood. Only they weren't running after the troglodytes - these orcs were flying!

With a pair of pointed wings protruding from their backs, the orcs swooped down on the other monsters and mercilessly cut them down. It was only after they landed at the corpses of the troglodytes that they noticed Alena and her companions.

"Get them!" the princess quickly commanded. "They can't let the others know we're here!" Brey hadn't needed the order as he instantly cast 'Icebolt.' One orc was killed seconds later.

The other orc recognized how mismatched it would be against four humans and started flapping its wings in an attempt to make a quick getaway. Alena was faster with her whip and caught the orc by its leg. Yanking hard, she pulled the monster crashing into the rocky ground. Before it recovered, Cristo plunged his sword through the orc's chest, ending its life in a hurry.

"Wow!" Neddi exclaimed after it was over. "You three are amazing!"

Breathing just a little heavy as she let her adrenaline ebb, Alena turned to the young scribe, saying an ill-tempered, "What?"

The young scribe didn't seem to pay her any heed. "If we get into any more fights, I'm sure I'll have enough material to write such an epic it would rival that of Metukullus' _Zephinad_!"

"If '_we_' get into more fights?" Alena said, taking a threatening step towards him.

Brey stepped in front of her and whispered, "Not now, Princess. We have more important things to worry about."

Alena took a calming breath and said to him, "Yes, you're right. It's just he thinks this is all a big game. He doesn't realize how dangerous this all is and I'd sure like to smarten him up to the reality of it."

The old tutor smiled and patted her shoulder reassuringly. "In time, Princess. In time."

He then turned to the corpses of the orcs and bent down to inspect them. "Wings," Brey mused into his beard as he inspected them. "I'd heard rumors but no one's been able to confirm it with a live sighting."

"How come _we've_ never seen any, then?" Alena asked the old tutor, equally transfixed on the monsters.

Brey could only offer a shrug in reply. "My guess is there's more to orc culture than we could begin to speculate. Perhaps winged orcs rank higher in their society than raiders, or maybe this is just a different kind of orc. Neither have I seen blue skin."

The old tutor stood up and looked up at Alena. "It doesn't matter, though. Let's just focus on our task at hand." The princess nodded and they walked over to Cristo who was keeping watch for anything else that might unexpectedly pop up.

"Anything?" Brey asked the bodyguard.

Cristo seemed perched like a bird of prey on a small boulder, his head jutting slightly forward as he surveyed the land in front of them. "I can't see anything from here," he replied with a shake of his head. "But whatever battle is being fought seems to continue."

"And that other evil presence?"

"Definitely troglodytes. I was able to sense those two before the orcs killed them and it's the same."

"I don't get it," Neddi said. "Why would a monster kill another monster?"

"Just because they're both of an evil nature doesn't mean they both have to get along," Brey replied to the young scribe.

The old tutor turned his attention to the sound of the battle being fought nearby. "How close do you think we are?" he asked Cristo.

The bodyguard focused for a moment as he attempted to get a fix but wound up shaking his head at the futility of it. "I'm sorry, Brey. There's so many of them and all spread out. You'd have a better chance of guessing just from the sound of it."

"It probably wouldn't help anyways," Alena mentioned. "Some could suddenly appear just like these ones." Brey nodded in agreement.

Neddi looked at the three companions, perplexed. "Why? What are you three planning?"

"I'm just trying to figure out if we should continue or not," Brey replied, irritated.

"What?" the young scribe cried. "Of course we have to continue. I need all the facts available."

"Look, boy," Brey said, "there's only so far we can take this before it becomes too dangerous."

"What about your little speech about responsibility to your country?" Neddi tried to counter.

"Whatever we learn here would be useless if we end up dead," Brey calmly replied.

Neddi face formed into a pout. "You're all a bunch of boring brahmirds!" he said.

Brey ignored the comment as he turned back to his companions. "I don't think there's anything more we can do here," he said. "This is merely an educated guess but it would seem the orcs have formed into an army to extend their territory into the mountains where the troglodytes roam. As such, it would be safe to say they don't have their sights set on any human settlements yet."

"But they could at some point," Alena guessed, lightly rubbing her chin.

"If they've overcome their aggression towards each other to form this large of an army, then, yes, I wouldn't put it past them," Brey nodded. "Whether they'd go further north towards Frenor, attempt to cross the straits into Endor, or cross the Mid-Range towards the castle could be anyone's guess. The best bet would be to let your father's top spies and scouts keep an eye on any further developments." The old tutor turned to Neddi and added, "You'd be wise to recommend the same to King Norman when you return to Endor."

"What?" the young scribe exclaimed. "And leave this army alone? We can't leave yet! I have to get all the facts available! What good would a report do if we don't continue to follow the army to their next target? How many numbers? What strengths and weaknesses? No, we can't leave. I _won't_ leave! I'll continue to follow them, getting all the facts that-"

A sudden _thwack_ against Neddi's head interrupted the young scribe in mid-sentence as he lost consciousness and fell into Cristo's waiting arms.

The bodyguard's companions looked at him with stunned eyes. "The orcs might have attacked him if he remained to spy on them," Cristo stated as he threw Neddi over his shoulder. "As a servant of the Master, it is my duty to protect people from such danger of evil nature. Now, wouldn't it be best if we make ourselves scarce, lest we are discovered?" At that, the bodyguard started climbing down the rocky hillside, Neddi's limp arms bobbing behind.

Alena leaned over to whisper into Brey's ear. "Was Cristo being sarcastic?"

A mildly amused smile found its way onto Brey's lips. "You know, Princess, I'm not too sure."

The agonized shrieks of troglodytes quickly reminded them of the grim situation nearby. Brey gave Alena a light push, calmly suggesting they quickly move along. The princess nodded in agreement and they followed Cristo back down the hillside.

In a way that puzzled her, Alena could not help but feel sorry for leaving the troglodytes to their fate like this. Yes, they were monsters. Yes, they were known to attack humans. But to let them be herded and butchered? What kind of chance could such primitive monsters stand against the far more intelligent orcs? Even the vilest of creatures didn't deserve such a fate.

Perhaps it was her code of ethics talking, though. Probably there were many who would feel less sympathy, even none, for the monsters. Such thoughts didn't sit well with the princess, however. As Hun had taught her, one should never engage in confrontation without preparing for a loss. Overconfidence was often the main factor in defeat. Never had she been more cruelly reminded of this than her loss of the thief, Timothy.

A wave of harsh feelings suddenly washed over Alena and she silently cursed herself for allowing the thought of him to enter her mind again. Almost as quickly as she remembered him, she forced his image back into the deepest corners of her memories, hopefully to remain locked away for good.

Still, she thought, it probably couldn't be helped. What she learned through that ordeal had changed her forever. In a strange way, the princess was glad for it and sometimes found herself wondering what ever came of the thief.

* * *

Flail's patience was almost at an end with the continued lies. His massive hand clamped down on the old man's throat and he lifted him up. "One last time," the mercenary growled. "Where… is… Brey… Soratos?"

"T…th… that's… me!" the old man managed to squeak as he futilely tried to pry Flail's hand from his neck. A second later, his throat was crushed under the extra pressure applied by the mercenary with a sickening _pop_. His lifeless body was then casually dumped beside the body of another man.

Flail turned his attention to the remaining survivor, a young woman dressed quite lavishly for a traveler. She was quivering in stark fear of him, cowering in a fetal position against a wheel of the nearby wagon. The mercenary wasn't sure if he should even bother with her. Chances were she was so frightened that if he spoke to her she could go into shock. Still, it was apparent this group of travelers had come across his quarry recently. Their imitations of them were far too precise to be a coincidence. He needed to know where they crossed paths and when.

Kneeling down in front of the young woman, Flail gave her a steely gaze. She very nearly fainted from fear as he did so but something was just barely keeping her on this side of consciousness. The mercenary admired her bravery, however feeble it was.

"If you wish," he calmly said to her, "you can keep up your charade. You _will_ end up like your companions if you do so and, I promise you, I won't be nearly as kind. Do you understand?"

Through her quivering, she managed a meek nod.

"Your name, then."

"M-May…" she managed to say.

Flail smiled. Finally he was getting somewhere. "Yet, your companions claimed you are Princess Alena Santeem. Why?"

"My father said to do it or he would beat me," May replied, her voice a little calmer.

The mercenary was caught off guard by that response. He thought the trio were all accomplices but if this May was being forced into playing princess, he may have just done her a favor. In fact, she may now be even more willing to provide him with information, hence her calming voice. Flail nearly chuckled at the irony of it all.

Through a series of following questions, Flail discovered that once May's father learned of Princess Alena's disappearance with Brey and Cristo, they took on their roles to dupe villagers out of their wealth under the assumption the rumor would spread. Their plan was too successful, however, when some thieves abducted her as ransom for a town treasure in Frenor. Coincidentally, the _real_ Princess of Santeem and her companions ended up rescuing her.

The more May talked, the more Flail found her spirits rising. She didn't even seem to consider him a threat any longer. but her savior from a continued life of misery and mistrust. It was clear she disliked her role in it. The mercenary found it somewhat refreshing to do some good for a change, even if it was unwittingly. Still, Flail knew the feeling would be fleeting. Once he continued his pursuit, there would be no turning back on his chosen path.

Upon receiving all the information he needed, the mercenary stood up and started to leave the clearing.

"Th-thank you…" May's timid voice came.

Flail paused in mid-step for a moment, unsure how to respond to such a sincere tone. It was ages since he last heard it. Nothing appropriate coming to mind, the mercenary continued on without a word, intent on picking up the Princess' trial in Frenor.

He caught the sight of movement from the surrounding bush of the clearing where the trio had camped. There definitely was a fourth person here, probably hoping to hide from the mercenary. Flail contemplated flushing that person out to interrogate him as well but didn't feel there was any need to. May's tone had been so sincere he doubted she could have lied if she wanted to.

Once the mercenary left the clearing, May crawled over to the limp body of her father. She touched him, just to make sure he was dead. Upon feeling no pulse, the young woman started hitting him. First with tiny punches but, as her rage at him continued to grow, she found herself pounding at the lifeless body, screams of pent-up frustration from years of torment finally being released. She stood up and kicked at the body with every ounce of remaining strength, paying no heed to her fatigued body, drained from the ordeal. So long she'd dreamed of this freedom and she did not want to let it go to waste just because her body demanded rest.

May would have continued long into the night had she not caught the glimpse of the thief her father had tricked into coming with them standing in the clearing. She instantly stopped, embarrassed from being caught in such a private, emotional moment. "Timothy," she said, her voice suddenly weary.

His face was somberly stunned. "Is it… true?"

"Yes, it is," she apologized. "I so wanted to tell you but he wouldn't let me or else I'd be beaten." A wave of fatigue hit her unexpectedly and the young woman collapsed.

"Princess!" Timothy rushed to her aid and helped her sit up.

"Please," she managed to say. "Don't call me that. I'm not a princess. I'm… May…" She then slipped into an unconscious state, her body finally demanding time to recover. Timothy gently laid her down to rest.

The thief stood up, his mind reeling from this shocking revelation. To discover these three he believed were of noble standing were nothing more than actors was one thing but to _also_ discover the Alena he'd been traveling with was, in fact, the real Princess of Santeem…

No, it was all too much too fast. He needed to sort things out in due time. Surely there had to be more to it than what May told the mercenary. Right now the bodies needed attending, and taking care of the Princess… May… whoever she really was.

Still, if things really were as had apparently been revealed, what would he do next? The thief knew he could not go back to Frenor. If anything he did not want to risk running into the mercenary and share a similar fate to the two men here.

It seemed Surene was the only logical place left to go. The wealth in his wagon would get him started easily enough and, if things didn't work that way, Timothy was sure he could become a member of the Thieves' Guild in that city. Granted, things would be easier for him if he hadn't lost his special key (the thief still wondered what happened to it after they left Frenor) but he was a survivor. Somehow, someway, he knew he'd find a way to make a living in Surene.

For now, though, he was content to still be alive after what the mercenary had done here. Grimly, Timothy set out about the task of cleaning the remains of their camp.


	6. Chapter 5: Cape Caran And Its Crest

Chapter 5: Cape Caran And Its _Crest_

"Is that it?" Alena asked, the hint of disappointment in her voice.

Brey looked up at her. "Were you expecting something else?"

The princess opened her mouth to reply but found her initial response didn't do justice to her feelings on the matter. Sighing, she said, "Not really. I guess I was hoping for something a little better. Maybe on the scale of Frenor, not _another_ Tempe."

Turning his eyes back to the road ahead, Brey gazed towards the emerging coastline where a thick, bleak fog blotted out most of the details of Cape Caran. Still, even if the sun filled the sky, the small area still wouldn't reveal anything appealing to the eyes.

While not quite as bad as the deteriorated mountain village the travelers passed through before, the port was yet another example of their country's general lack of interest in settlements on the eastern side of the Santeem Mid-Range. Save a single lookout tower raising several feet above the coastline, sparse dwellings in rather decrepitated conditions dotted the area, with no market square to speak of. The town shouldn't have survived over the years, but its strategic location as a bridge between Santeem and Endor kept the place barely alive.

"It does seem quite tepid, doesn't it," Brey said, "but then it's not surprising when you think about it. Like any town, it lives and dies by commerce. Without merchants coming and going as frequently as in past years, only a few persistent stragglers would remain in an area like this."

The old tutor turned to Neddi and added, "Still, Endor's side of Cape Caran fares much better, doesn't it?" Neddi remained in a sullen mood since leaving the battlefield in the hills, hardly saying a word as they traveled. Their continued playful prodding of his home's hinted problems was only met with a stone response. Brey hoped bringing up some of Endor's success might spark some interest in the young scribe.

"Well, it _is_ far cheaper for ships from your country and Bonmalmo to land there than taking the long way around the Endorian Cape," he dryly remarked, saying nothing more of it.

Brey shook his head and continued for Alena's benefit. "The southern voyage that takes you around the cape and into Endor's heartland is nearly twice as long. Only the wealthiest of merchants and travelers can afford such passage so most of the time they only make the sea voyage as far as Cape Caran and travel by foot from there."

"Wouldn't that leave them open for attacks by thieves?" Alena asked.

"Probably," Brey replied, "but I'm sure Endor does a fine job of keeping their roads free of such activities. Am I right, Neddi?"

"It's grown more difficult lately," he replied, again quite dryly, "but yes, for the most part."

Alena was tempted to ask for details but let it rest. The young scribe hadn't been all that revealing when it came to Endor's problems when he was in the best of moods and she doubted he would say much in his current mope.

As the fog dissipated once they drew closer to the town, the travelers were able to discern finer details of Cape Caran. The buildings, while crudely constructed of stones to solidly stand against the fiercer elements a port town may come up against, were kept in relatively adequate condition. The odd supply shop dotted the muddy, main road but for the most part it was littered with taverns, some offering overnight shelter in addition to alcohol.

Few residents wandered the road, mostly carrying out midday tasks and errands. Save the occasional curious glance towards the travelers as they passed, they ignored the travelers, which seemed strange given the quartet's curious makeup.

Eventually the harbor came into sight. Although a number of fishing boats were anchored at the piers, the travelers noticed something quite strange. Despite Cape Caran being a gateway between the channel separating two countries, there were no caravels docked. In fact, there was not even a pier to accommodate such a vessel.

"Have we missed a ship?" Cristo asked.

Neddi looked at the bodyguard with confusion. "Why would you want a ship?"

"How else would one cross the straits?"

Now a rather stunned look came to the young scribe's face. "They use the travel door, of course."

With that reply, Neddi drew the confused stare of all three travelers. "Travel door?" Brey asked. "What's a travel door?"

"You've never heard of it?" Neddi said, his tone smug. Upon discovering he knew something that the old tutor did not, the young scribe started explaining. "The door is a sort of permanent teleporting spell; a gateway between two distant lands. It's been said that many travelers used them to journey to lands on the other side of the world but that was ages ago."

"And one exists here?"

Neddi nodded. "As far as I know, it's been here since Santeem's foundation. In fact, I think it's the _only_ one that still exists in the world."

The statement visibly shocked Brey. "Really? And why is that?"

Neddi was about to reply when he paused for a second, then asked, "Brey, am I to understand that your country isn't still involved in the research of travel doors?"

"Should we be?"

The young scribe's voice became quite serious. "Hhmm… Maybe I shouldn't continue."

Brey threw Neddi an annoyed look. "Now don't start pulling this act again."

"It's not an act," Neddi quickly responded. "But if you three don't know about travel doors then I may have said too much already. You understand how sensitive information between our countries can be sometimes, right?"

"Obviously we are going to know about these doors if we are going to use them to reach the other side of Cape Caran," Cristo stated. Brey nodded, silently thanking the bodyguard for offering some simple logic to the discussion.

"You have a point, I guess," Neddi agreed, sounding defeated. "Well, I can honestly say I don't know many of the details, that what I've learned has been mostly word of mouth from my father. But, for as far I know, they were initially created by the last of the sages and no one's ever been able to repeat their magic despite centuries of research into the subject. Anything more than that, you'll have to ask someone directly involved in the research."

"I see," Brey thoughtfully mumbled, rubbing his whiskers.

An amused look came to the young scribe's face. "Don't tell me you're thinking of pursuing the subject yourself?"

Brey gave him an optimistic smile. "It would be a worthy challenge to spend my last days on; to become the first man to create a new travel door."

At that statement, Neddi gave a heartfelt laugh and the old tutor a slap on the back. "Hundreds of years of hundreds of mages have tried and failed, and you figure you'll have one made in a week, I imagine. My father sure was right about you."

Although annoyed by Neddi's choice of words, Brey did return the young scribe's sentiment with a few chuckles of his own.

Satisfied the two men were finally finished with their current topic, Alena asked, "So where do we go to use this travel door?"

"The watchtower," Neddi replied with a leftover smile. "It's safely locked away to keep the locals out and continuously guarded by representatives from both our countries to prevent abuse. Hardly anyone uses the door anymore but one can't be too careful when it comes to lowlifes trying to sneak through."

"I think it'd be best to find some accommodations first," Brey said.

Alena looked at the old tutor. "I hope you aren't planning on staying here long," she said.

"Not really," he replied. "You weren't in a rush to leave, were you?"

"Well, no," the princess slowly said. "I am a bit curious to see this travel door, though."

"As am I but there'll be time for that later. Right now I'd rather get some rest."

Brey turned to Neddi and asked, "I assume you'll be heading back to Endor right away?"

The young scribe nodded. "King Norman will want my report as soon as possible."

Brey rubbed his whiskers for a second as a somber look came to his face. He turned to his companions and said, "You two go on ahead. I'd just like to say good-bye."

Alena nodded and shook hands with Neddi. "It was definitely interesting to meet you."

The young scribe gave a small bow and replied, "Same with you, Princess. Take care."

He turned to Cristo and merely said, "Likewise." The bodyguard slightly inclined his head towards him, understanding Neddi was still bitter towards him for knocking him out the few days before.

At that, Brey and Neddi headed off to the watchtower as Alena and Cristo went in search for a respectable inn.

Wandering a few blocks, they came across a two-story building of adequate length to presumably hold a fair sized tavern with a couple of rooms for sleeping. For a stone building, it was remarkably well maintained. The cobbles from which it was built with suffered little from the effects of erosion and very few streaks of mold stained its frame. Wisps of smoke fluttered out of a stove chimney, becoming lost in the foggy, damp air, undoubtedly causing the delectable aromas emanating from within.

"'_Caran's Crest_'," Alena said as she read the building's sign. Looking to Cristo, she asked, "What do you think?"

"It looks promising," he replied. "Shall we go in for a room?"

"One of us should wait out here in case Brey shows up," Alena surmised after a second's thought.

"I'll wait for him." Cristo offered. Alena remained with the bodyguard. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"It's just I've never really done this before," she sheepishly admitted. "Well, I have but I'd hardly call that time in Weser…"

Cristo sympathetically smiled and asked, "Would you like me to instead?"

The princess let out a light sigh and replied, "No, it's all right. Probably just first-time jitters."

The bodyguard patted her shoulder and kindly said, "I'll be here if you need me." He then wandered a little ways off to window shop a few nearby supply stores.

Alena watched him for a moment, somewhat perplexed by his sudden show of concern. While his duty towards her dictated it, for the most part it was either overbearing or, more recently, a perfunctory formality. Something was on his mind.

She floated with the idea of perhaps pursuing the matter but decided to wait until later. Right now there were other tasks to deal with. Turning on her heels, the princess entered _Caran's Crest_.

The interior of the building definitely had some size to it as a large gathering area with several tables revealed itself to her. Half of the room reached as high as the second floor ceiling where a large chandelier hung, encircled on the surrounding walls by the heads of stags, moose, and bears. On the far right of the building was a narrow staircase leading to an upper balcony where more tables sat, as well as a whole other section, although from her vantage point at the entrance Alena couldn't make anything out. A large bar opposite her stretched some twenty feet across where several clean glasses rested. A couple of locals sat at the bar as well but they seemed too involved in their current discussion and drinks to notice her.

In all, the establishment was not quite what Alena expected but it did pleasantly surprise her at just how clean it was, given the fact the rest of Cape Caran didn't appear all that appealing. Still, having not seen any rooms for resting in, she figured this was just a very nice tavern and promptly started to leave.

"Can I help you, miss?" a voice came from the bar.

Alena instantly froze, caught off guard by the sudden recognition of her presence. She turned and was surprised to see a well-groomed middle-aged man dressed in a fanciful collard white shirt and black slacks held up by suspenders now standing behind the bar.

"Um… yes," she tentatively replied as she gradually ambled towards him. "My, um, companions and I were looking for a, um, place to stay tonight but I didn't see any so, ah, um, that is…"

A patient, gentle smile from the bartender caused Alena's words to fumble. _Damn it_! she cursed herself. _Why am I having such a hard time at this_?

"I'm sorry," she lightly said, rubbing the back of her neck. "What I'm trying to ask is whether you have any rooms we can spend the night at here at."

"How many of you are there?" he courteously asked.

"Just me and my friends," she replied. "Two others, I mean."

"I believe I have enough space for the three of you," he said, still politely smiling. "Would you want separate rooms or shared accommodations?"

"Separate…?" Alena repeated, her eyes slightly wide with the surprise of the offer. The thought of having her own private room for a change certainly was appealing but could they afford it? "How much extra would that be?

"Well, things are quite slow around here right now so I have the space to keep the price the same either way," the bartender kindly replied.

"Separate would be nice," Alena thoughtfully said more to herself. "If it's not too much trouble…?"

"Not at all. If you'd please just wait here while I grab my ledger, I'll be right back." Alena nodded and the bartender made his way to a back room where several delicious scents floated from.

The princess sat herself on a bar stool as she waited, surprised at how easy things went so far. However, she felt herself even more surprised by the politeness of her host. Given the vast array of shifty characters she'd encountered in such establishments on her journey, to come across an individual with becoming manners this far from home was quite welcomed.

In fact, she'd yet to come across a single rude or wretched person here in Cape Caran. Even the small group of drinkers at the other end of the bar, while occasionally giving her a curious glance, kept to themselves.

The bartender returned shortly but before he could ask her for details to fill out his ledger with, the princess asked him, "Excuse me, I hate to be nosey but is there something going on here?"

He gave her a slightly confused look. "Pardon?"

"There seems to be something… strange around here," she replied. Still drawing a confused look from the bartender, Alena clarified, "What I mean is that normally, anywhere that I've been, there tends to be more of a reaction."

"Ah," he smiled. "'The unknown wayfarers entering town draws the attention of the local peasants', and that sort of business."

She found herself caught off guard by his choice of wording. "Something like that, I guess," she admitted.

The bartender let out a light, amused chuckle. "Being the crossroads town that we are, Cape Caran's seen its fair share of unusual individuals pass through over the years. It's gotten to the point that hardly anything startles us in the way of travelers anymore."

"I see," Alena muttered, her voice a touch dejected.

Sensing her disappointment, the bartender smiled and added, "We still enjoy good tales over drinks at night, though."

The princess returned his smile. "I'll see if we can provide you with some later, then."

After writing down Alena's information, the bartender asked her if she would like to see her room. She politely declined for the time being, figuring it would be best for her to wait for her companions. He nodded and told her if she needed anything in the way of refreshments to just ask. At that, he left for where Alena assumed was the kitchen.

Soon enough, Cristo and Brey entered the building as well, apparently engaged in conversation. Even from across the room, Alena could tell something was troubling the old tutor by his agitated expressions. However, once the two of them came within earshot, Brey's expression changed in an instant to one of genuine delight.

"Quite the establishment here," he said as his beady eyes surveyed the area. Turning to the princess, he asked, "Do they have a room for us?"

Alena nodded. "I've managed to get a room for each of us, actually," she replied. "I thought it might be nice to have a bit of privacy for a change after being so close all the time."

Brey's eyes widened a little. "Really? How much did that cost?"

"Apparently no more than a single room. The bartender was quite pleasant about it."

A tiny frown made its way onto Brey's face. "Is that so?"

Guessing what the old tutor was thinking, Alena was quick to respond. "I know, I know. I might have just been conned but, really, he didn't seem to be the type. He honestly was nearly the most courteous person I think I've met since we left the castle."

"And did you tell him who you really are?"

She shook her head. "Not at all. He was just a naturally nice man." A sudden thought came to her and she asked, "Brey, are you doubting me for some reason?"

The old tutor rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it does seem like he went overboard in providing for you," he explained.

Alena's face pouted as she crossed her arms and looked away. "Hmph," she grumbled. "Why can't you just admit I did a good job for a change?"

"You're right," he somberly replied. "I'm sorry. You really did do a good job. Shall we take a look at these rooms?"

"Um… sure," Alena said, a little stunned by Brey's immediate sincerity. "I'll just go get the bartender."

She hopped over the bar and made her way to the kitchen but not before stealing a glance back to find Brey was again talking quite seriously to Cristo. What was going on between the two of them and, more importantly, when would they let her in on it as well?

While she was confident they wouldn't keep anything from her anymore, Alena did not want to be kept in the dark for long, especially if it was significant to their future plans. She would just have to trust them to reveal it in due time. _If not_, she thought with a mischievous grin, _I'll beat it out of them_.


	7. Chapter 6: One Last Night

Chapter 6: One Last Night

"Will there be anything else, dear?"

"Um, no, Jan, thank you," Alena replied, looking about the steamed room before her with awe. This wasn't just some tiny, wooden box with a single bench to sit on. Probably half a dozen people could comfortably rest in here. A myriad of lush ferns decorated the walls as sweet incense caressed the princess' senses.

The short, portly women behind her nodded and said, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Carlosso and I will be busy getting the tavern ready for tonight."

The princess turned to her host and smiled. "I take it the two of you get quite the crowd most nights."

"Not so much at this time of the season," Jan replied, "but we still have our local regulars. Nothing satisfies lonely fishermen more than a night of good food, drinks, and company."

"I see. Well, thank you for setting this up for me."

"Think nothing of it," she merrily said. "You definitely looked in need of some relaxing. Once you're finished, the three of you should come down for something substantial to eat for a change as well. I know you travelers don't get much to eat all that often, being on the road a great deal and all."

"Isn't that the truth," Alena laughed.

Once Jan left, the princess secured the lock on the door and took off the robe she was given. Draping a fluffy, white towel over her shoulders, she made her way to the bench and leaned back, allowing the steam in the room to soak through her skin and into her weary muscles.

Apparently the steam house was an idea a former owner of _Caran's Crest_ had borrowed from a hot spring resort somewhere in Branca when he passed through it. Initially it was built just for his use, a personal refuge from the typically damp and dreary climate of Cape Caran, but subsequent owners of the popular inn saw greater potential in its usage and, for a modest price, anyone could make use of it.

Alena smiled. Leave it to Endorian entrepreneurs to find a way to make money out of anything, even in a place as squalid as this.

While showing them to their rooms, the bartender, named Carlosso and who they learned was also the owner of _Caran's Crest_, explained that his ancestors initially lived in Endor but decided to set up a wayfarer's inn at Cape Caran, sensing the fledgling fishing town would boom due to their home country's growing power in those days. Since Santeem's land levies were less than Endor's they set up on the north side. Of course, who could have predicted Santeem's interest in its eastern lands would wan and the Old Merchant Road would decay because of it, leaving many would-be entrepreneurs out of business? However, Carlosso's ancestors were determined to stick things out and, while not prospering, managed to keep the old inn running to this day thanks to repeat business from local fishermen and the merchants from Endor who dealt with them.

Letting out a relaxed sigh, Alena rolled out her towel on the bench and laid down on her stomach, resting her head on her crossed arms.

The princess felt slightly guilty for enjoying herself at the moment in such a leisurely manner, especially considering all she'd seen in the last month. With a cruel mercenary at their backs and an army of orcs assembling, Alena was anxious to keep on the move.

Yet where could they go from here? Endor or Bonmalmo seemed likely candidates but traveling through foreign countries would prove difficult without proper identifications; the security at ports was normally much more difficult to fool than peasants in the outback. And if they identified her, their journey would be over in an instant, with her put into protective custody until the next ship departing for Santeem left.

She supposed they could go west, into Scàtch Desert and maybe even the Forest of Kordra but what lied in those regions? The Wild Lands were difficult enough as it was. The last thing she wanted to do was venture into territory no one had _ever_ settled since Santeem's foundation.

And, as much as she was surprised to admit it, Alena was growing tired of life on the road. Of course, with such civility about her at the moment, her judgment was undoubtedly less than impartial but she felt her travel fatigue would eventually catch up regardless of the circumstances. She'd done more than she ever imagined on their journey and, while more adventure probably lay in wait for her should she remain traveling, Alena found herself yearning more to return home.

Was that what Brey meant when he said he aimed to make amends for taking her this far? Had he suspected she would feel an urge to return once they drew closer to populated areas and was subjected to a mere sample of civilization again? That was assuming a fair amount but then her old tutor had shown amazing foresight into her character on more than one occasion thus far. Alena would not put it past him to have assumed a twinge of homesickness as well. Undoubtedly their next course of action was amongst the things he mentioned needed discussing after she enjoyed herself in the steam house.

For now though, the princess just wanted to lie in the steam and let all of her troubles melt away with the sweat on her skin, if even for a few brief minutes.

Once satisfied with her excursion, Alena rubbed any excess moisture clinging to her body and draped the robe back on. The early evening air was chilly once she left the steam house, and she quickened her pace back inside the main building. Using a back door leading straight upstairs to where a dozen suites lay tucked away from the tavern's view, the princess made her way inside her own room.

Lying on the bed was a simple auburn gown loaned from their hosts as their traveling clothes were being washed. As she put it on, the princess was amazed at the courtesy shown by Carlosso and Jan. She wondered whether she, Brey, and Cristo were just lucky to be given royal treatment right now or if this was normal service provided by the staff of _Caran's Crest_. If it was the latter, then even some of the most lavish establishments of Endor could learn a few things about pampering their customers.

As she dressed, Alena could make out the busy banter of several patrons in the tavern below, likely the many shop workers and fishermen unwinding for the night. She wondered what the attraction of such an activity was. The thought of drinking until vomiting, as was typically the case she heard, was so unappealing that the princess rarely drank anything containing the slightest hint of alcohol; perhaps politely sipping some sweet wines when visiting Bonmalmo and Endor, as was a tradition with every meal in those countries, but no more. Even her over-abundant curiosity about the world never led her down that path. Still, there had to be something about it that constantly drew people to such behavior. Whatever it was, the princess figured she'd never have the inkling to discover it.

Once finished making herself presentable to the public (a rather quick task lately thanks to her shortened hair and lack of cosmetics), Alena left her room and made her way towards the tavern below where the sights, sounds, and smells of _Caran's Crest_ quickly barraged her.

The tavern truly was a different sight in the evening than what she first encountered earlier in the day. At least half a dozen men and women filled every table in the place where large plates of entrees and empty steins littered their centers. Serving girls wearing short dresses generously revealing their more appealing attributes hurried about like busy bees, carrying large platters of food and drinks with amazing skill and grace. Some tables were grouped together to form large gatherings of the village folk, each engaged in raucous talk with quite crude choices of adjectives to emphasize their points. Whatever their discussions were about was lost in the noise of other equally passionate chatting from every other group in the tavern. How anyone could hear one another was beyond the princess.

Descending the stairs, she noticed a few tables of mostly men glanced her way, some keeping their eyes locked on her for longer than she felt comfortable with. For the most part, though, everyone returned to their attention back to their comrades, perhaps saying something about her presence, perhaps not.

The princess was quick in finding her companions, as they were sitting at the only table with just two people at it, opposite of the stairs and tucked into a corner. A half-eaten platter of entrees lay in the table's center with two empty steins and an empty wine glass circling it.

Carefully making her way through the crowd as to not bump into anyone accidentally, Alena joined them, casually greeting them even as her voice was lost in the noise.

"Beg a pardon?" Brey asked, lending an ear to her with a raised voice.

"I said 'hello'," she repeated, this time louder. She paused, looking around for a moment. "It sure is loud in here."

The old tutor nodded as he reached for one of the entrees. "It's about normal for a place like this," he said. "You get used to it as the night wears on."

Alena shook her head. "I don't know how anyone can get used to this."

Brey picked up one of the empty steins and banged it on the table in reply. Alena couldn't help but let a single giggle escape at that response.

Almost as though in response to the old tutor's action, one of the serving girls showed up at their table, a thin-faced individual but attractive nonetheless. The anxiety of what promised to yet another busy night seemed to weigh heavily on her eyes but she still presented herself energetically when asking if they would like anything more to eat or drink.

Brey immediately asked for another stein of ale then, much to Alena's surprise, so did Cristo. When asked if she would like one as well, Alena was about to politely decline when Brey said that she would. Before the princess could object, the serving girl was off to collect their drinks.

"Brey!" Alena nearly sputtered.

"You're old enough to drink," he said, quite casually.

"I know that," she replied. "But I don't like ale."

"How do you know? You've never tried it."

"It smells bad enough. I'd hate to know what it tastes like."

"It's a special occasion, Alena," Cristo said.

She looked at her bodyguard. "It is?" He nodded. Suddenly, she realized what he meant. "This is our last night, isn't it," she solemnly concluded.

Cristo nodded again. "We've come to the end of this journey, I'm afraid."

Alena gave him a light smile. "Don't worry. I was sort of expecting it, anyways."

Brey gave her a startled look. "Really?"

"I'm tired of being on the road, to be honest," she said. "Besides, I can't think of any place we could go. I'm sure to be recognized the moment we try to enter another country."

Cristo and Brey shared a content smile as their drinks arrived.

They each grabbed a stein and Brey held his up. "Then let us toast," he heartily said. "To a journey we shall never forget. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Alena and Cristo chimed in and the three travelers clunked their wooden mugs together.

While Brey and Cristo took large gulps of their drinks, Alena tentatively tipped her stein into her mouth, allowing just a slight trickle down in order to get a taste of the ale. As the smell of it hinted, the drink was quite bitter. Yet, it was also chilled to quite a refreshing state as well. The princess felt she could stand the taste of it so long as she didn't gulp it down in huge mouthfuls as she'd often seen Brey indulge in.

As the night wore on, the travelers re-lived a few of their adventures over the last two months, reveling in the triumphs and somberly reminiscing about the defeats that only strengthened their resolve to overcome later ones. Through it all, they came to realize the bond they formed over the course of their journey, no matter how tenuous it seemed at times, had grown stronger than Alena assumed it ever could have if they never left. The princess felt no matter what fate lay for them once they returned home, they would resolutely face it together.

Hours passed and so did the drinks. Despite drinking as much as her companions, Alena could definitely feel a numbing euphoria creeping upon her as she emptied a third stein. She assumed it was the alcohol causing it but if she was getting drunk, it didn't bother her as much as she thought it would.

In fact, she felt a little excited by the prospect now. Here was an opportunity to do at least one more thing she'd never before and probably never would again. After all, such activities as getting drunk on ale were typically forbidden for a princess. Might as well enjoy herself while the opportunity was here.

"Brey," she suddenly said, interrupting her tutor in mid-sentence as he was telling the story of fighting rabidhounds outside Tempe again. "How many drinks have you had?"

"Hmm?" he said, slightly caught off guard by the question. "Oh, half a dozen, I'd imagine. Why?"

A playful smile crept onto Alena's lips. "I'll bet you a day's worth of study time that I'll have finished more than you by the end of the night."

Brey's eyes bulged with surprise and Cristo nearly sputtered in mid-drink. "What?" they both said.

"You too, Cris," she said, a competitive spark lighting inside her.

"A-Alena," Brey said, "This isn't-"

"You aren't scared to lose, are you?" the princess asked mockingly.

"No, it's just-"

"Then let's go," she exuberantly shouted, slamming her empty stein onto the table, which drew a few curious looks in the process. "Girl! Two more, now!"

"Alena…" Cristo started to say but was instantly cut off by Brey.

"That bet is on," Brey aggressively replied. "Girl, one for me as well!"

"Brey!" Cristo exclaimed. "We really shouldn't-"

"Come on, Cris," Alena said, leaning over the table to pull her bodyguard into a playful headlock. "You've finally started lightening up after nearly a month of being so aloof. Let's have some fun for at least one night."

Cristo managed to worm his way loose of Alena's hold and lightly push her back into her seat, where she couldn't help but giggle at his discomfort. The bodyguard gave Brey a stern look and evenly said, "This _isn't_ what I had in mind."

"Plans change spontaneously when drinks are aplenty," Brey mischievously replied.

Cristo let out a disgruntled grumble and stood up. Without a single parting word, the bodyguard quite casually walked to the tavern's entrance and headed outside.

"Cristo!" Alena stood up and called out to him. "I was only joking with you! Come back!"

"He'll be fine," Brey assured her, lightly pulling her back down. "He just wasn't expecting this much, that's all."

"Drat," the princess grumbled, slumping into her seat. "I really thought he had gotten over that damned attitude of his."

Brey cast a glance at the entrance. "I think he just may have," he mumbled to himself.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing," he quickly replied as their serving girl arrived with their drinks. "You certain you're up for the challenge? I already have quite the lead on you, you know."

Alena grabbed one of her two steins, took a deep breath, and downed as much of the drink as she could handle in a single sitting. Her throat felt as though it would contort, perhaps even close right off, if she did not quit soon but her resolve kept her going. Once she felt she couldn't stomach no more, the princess let out a hearty breath, wiping a rather large foam moustache from her lips. Only a quarter of the stein's contents remained.

"You see, nothing-" The princess was momentarily cut off by the need to belch. However, years of dignified training to control such actions allowed her to simply breathe it out. "Um, nothing to it," she finished sheepishly.

Brey looked at her for a moment, then studied his fresh stein. Taking a deep breath himself, the old tutor managed to down the entire drink in one, slow, steady motion. After wiping the foam from his whiskers, he smugly said, "I'm afraid I have a few more years of experience on you as well."

Frowning, Alena quickly polished the rest of her drink and then grabbed the next one. She took a few steadying breaths and followed suite, copying Brey's technique as closely as she could. It was a struggle but the princess did manage to down the entire drink in one gulp as well. She triumphantly slammed her stein on the table, doing her best to hide the discomfort her stomach was now feeling having received so much ale in such a short amount of time.

Brey nodded approvingly. "You just might manage it after all," he said. Turning to the closest serving girl, he shouted, "Two more!"

"Could we wait a moment," Alena asked, unconsciously rubbing her stomach. "I think I need to let those last ones sit."

"Of course," Brey replied.

Alena slouched back into her chair, wondering what she got herself into. Sure, she'd proven she could match her tutor at drinking but he was correct that he had a fair amount more of experience than her. What if he also had a higher tolerance of alcohol as well?

Two more steins arrived and Brey reached out for his. "I wouldn't recommend trying to down another one right now," he said, a cautious tone in his voice. "Just take it easy if you can't handle it."

Alena's brow furrowed. "I've killed trogs and orcs, Brey," she stubbornly retorted. "I think I can handle little mugs of ale."

Her hand shakily reached forward for her new stein, missing the mark twice before getting a good grip on it. It felt heavier than those before for some reason but no matter. She was compelled to make her point and she steadfastly took as many large gulps of ale as she could muster, emptying half of the stein in the process. This one wasn't as bad as the last one and, once her stomach settled a little, the princess finished the rest of the drink off.

Brey had yet to even take a sip his own.

"Impressive," he curtly said, "but I really think you should slow down a bit."

"Nothing doing," Alena said, her words having a hint of slur now. "I'm going to beat you and that's that." She called for another and managed to finish it off in four large gulps, her face turning quite flushed in the process.

Brey still had yet to take a sip of his own.

"Ready to call it quits, old man?" the princess asked, slouching forward with her elbows on the table.

The old tutor closed his eyes and took a little swig of his drink. "Not just yet," he said, "but you really should slow down. The human body wasn't meant to take that much of anything so quickly. It might make you sick."

Alena offhandedly dismissed his concern with a light curse. "I feel fine," she said, snacking on one of the appetizers.

"That's because you're getting drunk," Brey replied. "Things always feel fine when you're drunk."

A sudden thought occurred to Alena. "Hey! Is that why people always drink?" she asked, her voice now quite augmented.

A small frown formed on Brey's lips as he withdrew his stein from it. "Amongst other things, yes," he said.

Alena frowned as well. "That isn't really helpful, Brey," she said. "What do you mean by that?"

The old tutor put his stein down. "Sometimes the pain of existence is too great for some," he explained. "There is a tendency for many to drown their sorrows in drink, often to the point that it consumes them."

The notion of such individuals briefly sobered her, but it only allowed Alena to feel ready for another drink. Having a new stein in her hand, she held it in the air and confidently replied, "Well, that won't happen to me, I assure you." She then tilted the drink down.

Brey sipped his drink and somberly mumbled, "I certainly hope so."

Moments after she finished her drink, Alena suddenly hiccupped. At first she thought it was just an accident but soon another followed, and many more after that. She then noticed Brey spinning in his seat, as though her eyeballs were rolling all over the place. Nausea quickly crept upon her. "Um, Brey…"

The old tutor looked at her. "Oh," he said. "I knew you shouldn't have drunk that many so quickly."

Alena shakily stood up, leaning onto the table. "I think I…" she muttered, her words losing cohesion as she struggled to maintain her balance.

Brey grabbed her and guided the princess to the eatery's entrance. "You should get some air." She nodded, rubbing her head.

Cool night air rushed by her as they went outside. The light from the eatery did little to penetrate the darkness around them but Alena did see a few individuals wandering and standing about, probably seeking brief respites from the noise inside _Caran's Crest_; compared to inside, it was quite peaceful in the street.

Unfortunately, the tranquility did little to help the princess and she began to retch uncontrollably. Seconds later, she found herself on all fours, vomiting all of the ale she had consumed.

She did not know for how long she did this. Everything about her became a blur, her only focus getting rid of the excess alcohol and bitterly criticizing herself for her stupidity. She should have known better than to drink so much, especially on her first time. She vowed to never let it get out of control again.

During the ordeal, she was vaguely aware of Brey huddled over her, doing whatever he could to help. She also noticed Cristo standing nearby, perhaps having just returned from his walk from wherever. Suffering through this was bad enough but having her friends watching was downright humiliating. They seemed to be saying something to each other but Alena couldn't make it out. Whatever it was, it probably was about her and what they should do about her situation.

"Please," she mumbled, "whatever you do, don't let them know about this when we get home. I'd never live it down."

There was a pause from her companions before Brey replied, "I'm not going with you back home, Alena."

Those words caught Alena off guard but she did not have long to contemplate them before she started retching again, this time unconsciousness overtaking her in the process.


	8. Chapter 7: Brey's Farewell

Chapter 7: Brey's Farewell

Alena uncomfortably shifted to her side, the dull ache of a hangover ever present in her consciousness. She desperately wanted to fall back asleep, to let her mind slip away from the throbbing in her temples. Her body wouldn't have it, demanding nourishment in her belly after she pathetically emptied it with an excess of ale.

While that ugly moment remained in her memory of the night before, the rest was spotty as she tried to piece the fragments of events in her mind. There was the drinking for certain, although she couldn't recall how much of it. There were other bits and pieces though, which helped her conclude why she felt this way now. She gently rolled over, hoping to find a relaxed position to help stem the pain in her head, when a poignant memory quickly rushed back.

Was it true, though? Could it possibly be something she imagined in her drunken state?

No, it couldn't be. The shock of hearing those words from Brey was distinctively memorable and the fact it remained even now only confirmed that her old tutor was serious when stating he no longer was going with them.

Why, though? What reason could he have for staying behind? Certainly there had to be a good one.

Suddenly, the princess realized she was not alone in her room. Quickly, she spun around, instantly clutching her head as the pain mercilessly pounded away.

"You're awake," Cristo's voice came. Once the pain became tolerable, Alena managed to look up to see her bodyguard sitting across from her.

"Cristo," she mumbled, allowing herself to fall back into bed unceremoniously. "How long have you been there?"

"Most of the morning," he replied.

"What time is it?"

"Close to midday."

Alena groaned. "How could I have slept for so long?"

"Apparently you became quite drunk last night."

"It was my first time," she sighed. "How was I supposed to know when to stop?"

"You probably won't," Cristo replied with almost a hint of amusement. She doubted he'd let it show but Alena guessed it was taking all of her bodyguard's will to keep from gloating, considering how much he'd been against it once it got out of control.

She turned her head to face him. "Can you do anything to get rid of my headache?"

Cristo shook his head. "A Zenithist's healing magic is used only to cure wounds or maladies inflicted by a foreign source. Self-infliction is beyond our help, including hangovers."

Alena looked at him for a moment, a little stunned by the statement. While it made sense from a Zenithist's point of view, surely some exceptions existed. It didn't appear he would help her quickly recover, however, choosing to keep a reserved stance of gloating over her poor choice of challenging Brey to a drinking match.

A sudden thought came to her.

"Tell me, Cristo," she asked, "did you know Brey was leaving us?"

The lack of an immediate response from her bodyguard confirmed her suspicion. Sighing, she laid back down, mumbling, "You did know, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry, Alena," he sincerely replied.

"Please leave," she muttered. "I'll… be out in a little bit." Cristo nodded and did as asked. Once alone, Alena could not help but let a few tears soak into her pillow.

* * *

Once she recovered enough to manage making herself presentable to the public, Alena made her way downstairs. The tavern was a far more serene setting compared to the night before. Only a couple of people were in, munching away on their lunches or sharing a mid-afternoon drink. No one paid her any attention as she gingerly made her way downstairs, which suited the princess fine, hoping whatever impression she'd made was already forgotten.

Sitting at the same table at the far side of the tavern was Cristo and Brey, lightly engaged in discussion. Alena made her way over and silently sat down with them, causing her companions to pause mid-sentence.

A lengthy silence hung over them, none knowing how to carry on as though the events of the night before never occurred.

The tension was cut once Carlosso made his way over. Alena instinctively hid her face, embarrassed to face him after her less than graceful display. He smiled, amused by her reaction; he was quite familiar with them. "Might I recommend some tea?" he politely offered. "It can help with the morning after."

"I guess," Alena replied. The innkeeper nodded and left the three of them to their silence again.

However, Brey was quick to not let it linger this time. In what had to be the most uncomfortable tone Alena heard in a very long time, Brey quite bluntly said, "Well, I guess I should apologize."

"For what?" the princess icily responded. "For not telling me sooner? Or for waiting until I was so drunk that I might not have even noticed?"

"Now just a moment, Alena," the old tutor sternly retorted. "I did _not_ wait until you were drunk. You did that on your own."

"You were going to wait until I had at least a few drinks in me," Alena said. "Don't even try to deny it." Turning to Cristo, she added, "The two of you were both in on that plan." Her companions' mutual silence of the accusation only confirmed her suspicion. Had Carlosso not arrived with her tea at that moment, Alena felt she could have cried because of their conspiracy.

"Alena, please understand there was no easy way to tell you," Brey tried to explain to the princess as she sipped her tea. "I thought it might be easier for you to take if you had a few drinks already but I guess Cristo was right that we should have just told you."

"Let's not dwell on your methods, Brey," she said. Really, Alena herself had no idea how she would have handled his news under different circumstances. For all she knew, her tutor had made the correct judgment call in getting her at least a little drunk to soften the blow. Besides, he was right about one thing: it _was_ her fault things got so out of hand. The only thing she had to blame for it was her own competitive spirit.

After a few more sips of her tea, Alena finally brought up the lingering question bothering her since she woke up. "Brey, why are you leaving?" she flatly asked.

The old tutor frowned, fully expecting the question but still unsure how to answer it. Figuring honesty was the best path, he explained it to the princess. "I'm a wanted man, Alena. I helped you escape and, as such, am an accessory to kidnapping."

"You didn't kidnap me," she said. "I ran away."

Brey shook his head. "That's not how our court sees it. I created enough of a diversion to let you escape, I knocked Henry out when he found us, and I almost killed Flail when he did the same. That's more than enough to get tried for treason, a punishment with death as a certainty."

"I'll protect you," Alena argued, her voice rising a little. "As Princess of San-"

"Alena, that's enough!" Brey sternly interrupted. The princess instinctively withdrew back a little, stunned by the firmness in his voice.

The old tutor sighed, relaxing back into his chair as he closed his eyes. "There's probably more I could be tried for, more than you'd be able to protect me from. This is for the best." Seeing a forthcoming question, he added, "And, no, I won't tell you what it is. It's best that you don't dwell on it."

Alena looked down at her tea. "I thought there were no more secrets between us," she quietly said.

"This one must remain," Brey solemnly replied.

The princess turned to Cristo. "Do you know anything of this?" she flatly asked him.

"Nothing," the bodyguard sincerely replied. "This is quite new to me as well."

Alena sighed, slumping back into her chair. Figuring she was to be kept in the dark about her tutor's secret, she promptly changed the subject by asking, "Where will you go?"

"Probably Endor," Brey replied. "I've already asked Neddi to look into arranging me some official traveling papers. I'll probably stay here until I hear from him. If not Endor, then maybe Bonmalmo, or even Keeleon. With the wealth we acquired in Frenor, there are a number of possibilities."

"Will I see you again?" Alena asked.

Brey smiled. "Don't worry. Wherever I end up, I'll make sure to keep tabs on what's going on back home. If you ever are in the region, I'll find out." The old tutor then added with a wink, "Just keep a lookout for a 'James Sanouch'."

The princess returned his smile. She really was going to miss him. Despite their arguments, his deceiving, and at times sour demeanor, Alena could not picture her life without the old tutor, always around to teach her some important lesson whenever she needed it most. How would she manage without him?

Almost as though he'd read her thoughts, Brey gently said, "I'm sure you'll miss me for a while but, in time, you'll move on. Such is the nature of all things, Alena. Most often those who we meet in life are there only for a portion of it. Everyone we ever know will at some point leave, whether through various personal reasons of their own or through death. I feel we are quite fortunate to be parting due to the former. It's not often those we love part on such terms."

Unable to hold her emotions in any longer, Alena rushed over and wrapped her arms around her tutor, burying her face into his chest. She wanted to say so many things but found her voice cracking every time.

Brey could do only what he'd done many times before: he gently patted the princess on the back.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Cristo asked the princess.

Alena looked fondly at _Caran's Crest_, imagining Brey casually sitting inside reading his spell book. She wasn't sure if she'd ever accept she was leaving her tutor behind, but he was adamant it was necessary to do so. She was just had to get used to his absence. It still bothered her though.

"I don't know," she said at length, turning her attention back to her bodyguard. Hoisting her travel bag into a firmer position on her shoulder, she added, "I can't help but feel like…" Her voice trailed off, unsure how to express her concern.

"Feel like what?" her bodyguard pressed.

Sighing, she replied, "That he's needed me just as much as I've needed him over the years. I wish I knew he was going to be fine on his own. It doesn't seem right to leave him by himself like this."

Cristo smiled. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Alena reluctantly returned his smile. "I know. I just hope he'll make it somewhere safe." Giving one last glance to the inn, she started her way towards the watch tower. "Come on, let's go." Cristo followed behind.

Considering the watch tower was designed to be the specific point where travelers were to enter Endor from Santeem, it was odd there were no visible indications of such. Aside from its height and a large wooden gate for the main entrance, it was as nondescript a stone building as any other in Cape Caran. To the right of the gate was a simple wooden door, either for guardsmen to enter or for smaller traveling parties to pass through. Figuring this was the entrance they had to take, Alena walked up and gave the wood a few solid knocks.

After a minute of waiting, a peep-hole slid open, revealing a pair of uninterested eyes on the other side. "Name and business," a bored voice asked.

Alena blinked for a moment, uncertain how to respond. After so much time of using aliases and deceit in her travels, it was her first reaction to continue to do so. Was there any reason to continue now that she was on her way home? Probably not, so she simply replied, "Princess Alena Santeem. I'm looking to take a ship back home."

The eyes behind the door stared at her for a few seconds, then without so much as a word, closed the peep-hole. The door remained unopened.

"What the…?" Alena muttered, looking dumbfounded at Cristo.

The bodyguard shrugged. "Probably doesn't believe you," he offered.

The princess sighed, shaking her head. While it was understandable if peasants wouldn't recognize her here, she figured at least stationed guardsmen would. She was tempted to simply kick the door down and beat some sense into whoever was on the other side, but wasn't nearly angry enough to go through with it at this point. Instead, she knocked again, hoping he would return. Sure enough, he did, at which Alena went into her second option.

"I'm sorry," she said, somewhat sweetly. "I thought I might be able to get some preferential treatment if I pretended to be the Princess. I should have known I wouldn't be able to fool you."

The eyes on the other side looked at her for a long time before gruffly responding. "And right you shouldn't have. It's a serious crime to impersonate the monarchy. You wouldn't have been able to get away with it anyway. You look nothing like the Princess."

"_Anyhow_," Alena said, forcing down her irritation over the man's remark, "my name is May Sanouch, and we are merely travelers on our way to Endor. Is it fine if we pass?"

Once again, the peep-hole slid shut, but was shortly followed by the sound of clunking locks on the other side. The door swung ajar a quarter open, revealing the doorman to be dressed in simple bronze armor with Santeem's crest faded on the breastplate. The man looked rather unkempt himself, with long scraggly hair, a patchy beard, and a slouched posture. He certainly was not the best representation of his country.

"Do you have any traveling papers?" he asked.

"Um… no," Alena replied, somewhat sheepishly. At that point, Cristo stepped forward.

"They were lost on our way here, I'm afraid," the bodyguard evenly explained. "Attacked by orcs, you see." Alena nodded, silently thanking Cristo for his timing.

The doorman considered them for a bit. "I dunno," he said, scratching his chin. "I can't just let any random people through."

Despite his cautious tone, Alena noticed his voice lacked the firmness she was accustomed to hearing from the guardsmen back home. He was merely playing coy, undoubtedly relishing in the small amount of power granted to him in this rather insignificant outpost. The princess wasn't terribly interested in letting him carry on like this for long, though, and pressed the matter.

"Look," she said, "I'm sorry we don't have everything required, but we really are in a hurry. If we can't pass, then-"

"Alright, alright," he said, holding up his hands. "You can pass. If you folks cause a problem, I'm sure the Endorians can handle it." He opened the door all the way, allowing Alena and Cristo to enter. "Anxious to see the tournament, are we?" he added with a wink.

"R-right," Alena said, unsure what the doorman was referring to.

They were led to a nearby central chamber within the tower, gated shut with iron bars. Through the gate and some thirty feet away, Alena could make out the large outline of some kind of shimmering portal. It appeared to have patterns of blue and white light spiraling into a central point; though from her vantage point she couldn't be sure. Was this the travel door? She figured she'd find out soon enough, as their host began fumbling with a ring of keys just shy of the gate's lock.

Once he pulled out his desired key, he was about to open the gate when the patterns of light on the other side suddenly started spinning twice as rapidly. "Oh, wait," he said, holding up a hand. "Looks like someone is coming through from the other side."

Within seconds, the lights coalesced so their distinct patterns were but a blur. Then in the blink of an eye, a figure appeared out from the middle of the lights, half-frozen in mid-step before stumbling forward awkwardly. Upon gathering himself, he said, "Well, that was strange." Both Alena and Cristo immediately recognized the voice as belonging to Santeem's best scout, Reginald Schoet.


	9. Chapter 8: A Change Of Plans

Chapter 8: A Change Of Plans

A large, young man followed Reginald through the travel door, as well as a packing mule. Once together, the two turned to face the gate, at which the doorman asked, "Name and business?"

"I am Reginald Schoet of Santeem Castle, and this is my companion," the scout replied. "Here are our documents and- oh… my!" Only now did he notice Alena and Cristo still standing just a few feet away on the other side of the gate. "By the Master!" he stammered. "You fool! Let us through, now!"

"What?" the doorman said. "I can't do that without-"

"Damn it!" Reginald interrupted, roughly grabbing the doorman through the gate. "That's the _Princess_ over there! Let us _through_, you damned fool!"

"W-what?" the doorman stuttered, at a loss for actions as he tried to free himself from Reginald's grasp.

"By the Master, if you don't let us through this _instant_..." the scout spit through clenched teeth, seemingly unaware that by restraining the doorman, he wasn't speeding things up.

Alena watched the scene in front of her with a touch of amusement. Although it definitely was a shock to find Reginald here, of all places, the fact he was in a panic over her possibly running away at that moment was ironically comical considering she was on her way home anyway. She glanced at Cristo, who was sharing her amusement with a light half-smile. It was strange they would even be so calm at this moment - she honestly did not know how she would react in the event they were ever discovered. Perhaps she would have tried to flee before, when she was still mere days out of Surene, but Brey was correct in that her wanderlust would eventually wane. At this point, Alena would just as soon prefer a royal escort home than put up fight. Still, though she had no intent of making things difficult, the princess found herself in a slight defensive posture should Reginald and his companion unfortunately overreact once they were through the gate.

Eventually, Reginald and the doorman sorted themselves out, and the gate's large iron bars creaked open. The tracker rushed forward, but stopped short of the princess when he noticed she didn't try to run. "P-Princess!" he said. "By the Master, I cannot believe it's really you!" At that he knelt down, his companion following his lead. The doorman remained dumbfounded by the gate, utterly baffled over what just transpired.

"Hello, Reginald," Alena casually said. Though not exactly friends, she'd developed an amiable first-name association with the man over the years, as he'd often tell tales to her of distant lands he'd been sent to scout on behalf of her father. She wondered if she'd be able to impress him with her own tales now having survived her journey through the Wild Lands. First though, she needed to deal with this awkward moment. "Funny running into _you_ here. Doing a little sight-seeing?"

"P-Princess…?" he stammered, confused.

"Wait!" she said, feigning shock. "You're here to _drag_ me home, kicking and fussing all the way, aren't you?" Placing her hands on her cheeks in mock fear, she turned to Cristo, almost singing, "By the Master, whatever will I do? I don't _want_ to go back!" She spun back to face the scout, grabbing her whip and pulling it taut in her hands. "I guess I'm just going to have to prevent you from doing so," she playfully smiled, finding it difficult not to burst out in giggles.

Reginald remained speechless, his eyes befuddled. Out of instinct, his hand drew towards the dagger at his belt, unsure whether he would have to actually fight the princess.

"Oh, get up, Reg," Alena finally said, grabbing his arm and lifting him off his knees. "I'm only kidding. There's no need for this ridiculous display." She paused for a moment to let the two men re-gather themselves before adding, "You don't have to worry, we were going home anyway."

"Oh… that's a relief to hear!" he said, somewhat composed now but obviously still reeling from discovering her. "Princess, if you don't mind me asking: what are you even doing here? And Cristo! _You're_ here too? _How_ did you get here? Are you fine? Your hair! What hap-"

"Reg. Reginald!" Alena said, holding her hands up to stop his barrage of questions. "Please, calm down. Everything's fine. Just please, _calm_… _down_." Once satisfied the scout had done as she asked, the princess asked a question of her own. "I'm sure we could go long into the night about 'what's and 'where's, but what are _you_ doing here? I can't believe my father would send people to look for me _this_ far away."

Reginald scratched the back of his head. "Um, well…"

"All right, fine," Alena huffed. "I _am_ in Cape Caran, but that's just a coincidence. It's still silly of him to-"

"Um, Princess," the scout politely interrupted. "We didn't come here to look for you."

Now it was Alena who was caught off-guard. "Oh? Then… why are you here?"

Reginald gave a concerned glance over to the doorman, who was still trying to sort out what was happening between the two groups of travelers. He then turned back to Alena and replied in a hushed tone, "We really shouldn't talk here. Is there somewhere more secluded nearby?"

After a shared confused look between the two, Alena and Cristo took Reginald and his companion to the nearest tavern. Although they didn't know whether it would be as secluded as the scout hoped, they wanted to keep some distance from _Caran's Crest_, lest they find Brey there. If it was true the old tutor was a wanted individual, then it could be possible Reginald was here looking for him. Alena figured it'd be wiser to learn his reason for being in Cape Caran first.

Along the way, Reginald introduced her and Cristo to his companion, named Willem. A couple years younger than Cristo, Alena was somewhat familiar with him, though never engaged in conversation. He, too, was a scout for Santeem, and a part of Reginald's own elite team. His taller, stockier stature made him a rather peculiar scout, but his vision was remarkable, allowing him to spot objects from vast distances away with fine detail, and thus was often regarded as the best long-range scout in the kingdom. As was common for all official trackers of a kingdom, they wore magical cloaks that allowed them to evade peripheral detection, often sliding into the shadows of the scenery. Even now, in the gloomy early evening of Cape Caran, the duo effectively blended with the surrounding buildings.

Only a few buildings down the road from the watch tower was a small hovel simply named _Ted's Tavern_; it could be no roomier than any typical peasant dwelling, so probably of ideal size to hold the conversation Alena was anxious to start with Reginald. Sure enough, the tavern revealed itself to be quite small and empty, save a large man and a full-bodied woman wearing a rather revealing bodice at the bar. The group seated themselves, and the woman took their orders, soon after bringing them all glasses of water and a feebly hidden disappointed look over the frugal patrons.

Alena hadn't even taken a drink from her glass before she asked Reginald, "So, why are you here if you weren't looking for me?" Hoping to quickly dispel her worry over Brey, she lightly added, "Are you looking for someone else?"

Reginald smiled. "Disappointed, are we, Princess?"

She returned a half-hearted chuckle. "Well, I just assumed that, with me being a runaway and all…" Finally taking a drink from her glass, Alena was surprised that the water wasn't nearly as stale as she would have guessed, given the establishment. "And please, could you refrain from calling me 'Princess'? I've been trying to keep a low-profile."

"I'd imagine so," Reginald said.

Willem, who seemed a little hesitant to offer an opinion, couldn't resist adding, "Judging how that guard in the watch tower didn't know who you are, I'd say you're doing a very good job of it."

"Well, it's…" she started to reply, but quickly realized the topic was straying. "Look, I'd love to tell you about everything, but could you please just tell my why you're here?"

"All right," Reginald said, his face turning serious. "It's probably best that you know now, rather than discover it upon your return."

"What?" Alena pressed, growing a little irritated over the scout's evasiveness - he really seemed hesitant to reveal his reason for being here. "What's going on?"

He leaned closer into the table, taking a steadying breath as he did so. The scout had no idea how to tell it to the Princess, nor how she would react. Hoping calmness would prevent any unfortunate scenes from her, he said, "A sickness has fallen upon your father."

Silence hung in the tavern for long moments. Reginald could see in her eyes the news unnerved the Princess but if she felt any stronger emotion upon hearing it, she was certainly burying it deep. Considering Alena and her father last saw each other under unfortunate circumstances, it could be possible she might feel some misplaced joy. For her sake, Reginald hoped not.

Cristo eventually broke the silence, simply asking, "Do you know what's causing it?"

Reginald was surprised by the bodyguard's frank tone of voice, figuring he'd be more considerate of Alena's feelings in this matter. "We do," he replied at length, "but it's not that simple. This isn't some rudimentary flu that can be treated at the temple. There's more at work here."

"How so?" Cristo asked.

"The Reverend Bishop Marcello was summoned to the castle," Reginald continued after a quick sip from his glass. "He discovered the sickness was the result of a powerful curse, one that seemed to emanate from the very heart of Vah-Kirgol." At the mention of the Zenithian Hell, Cristo sucked in his breath and withdrew into his seat, as though the very words stung him.

Reginald glanced back at the princess, again surprised she displayed no reaction. "I'm sorry, Alena," he said. "The Reverend Bishop said unless the curse was lifted soon, your father's life could be in jeopardy." He paused for a moment, expecting her to respond. When she didn't, he added, "It's fortunate that you were finally going home. You should be there for him. Whatever trouble you've had before-"

"What does this have to do with you being here, Reg?" she flatly interrupted, not even looking at the scout. Her eyes seemed fixed on a crack near the center of the table.

"Alena... you don't have to talk about this. If this is upsetting you..."

"Damn it, Reg," she quietly said, a cold irritation in her voice. "I don't know how many times I've asked you. Are you going to answer me or not?" She still did not glance up.

Reginald backed away a little, shocked by her tone. He couldn't tell whether she was trying to avoid her emotions concerning her father, or if she simply didn't care. However, if she needed to hear his mission to deal with it, so be it.

"We're trying to find a cure for your father," he replied, a small frown on his thin lips.

Alena finally looked up. "Here, in Cape Caran?"

"No," Reginald slowly said, swishing the water in his glass a little as he did so. "We're only passing through, on our way to Scàtch Desert."

"Why, what's there that can help him?"

"Apparently an illegal bazaar was set up some years ago. I was surprised to hear of it myself, but I guess our country's never really paid attention to the desert, so it made for a convenient black market destination." Reginald took a quick glance over at the tavern's owners, making sure they weren't trying to eavesdrop on the conversation. Satisfied, he turned back to the princess and continued in a far more hushed tone. "We're hoping to find something there that is rumored to be powerful enough to undo the curse afflicting your father: an elfin elixir."

Alena looked to Cristo. "Would that help him?"

The bodyguard lightly shrugged. "It's said that elf magic is far more powerful than any human's, even one as mighty as a Reverend Bishop," he offered. "Whether an elixir of theirs can undo a Hell-Curse, I cannot say. I don't think anyone knows, to be honest. Elves are seldom seen anymore - most folk figure them merely a myth."

The princess turned back to Reginald. "And you believe this bizarre will have some? How do you know?"

Resisting the urge to correct her, the tracker replied, "We have our leads. They aren't strong, I'll grant, but they're the best we've had so far."

"What are they?"

"Alena… Princess..." Reginald stood up, Willem doing likewise right after. "Please, you shouldn't concern yourself with such details. This is our mission, so let us take care of it. You should be getting home as quickly as you can. No one knows how much time your father has before-"

Alena stood up as well, placing her hands on the table as she did. "I'm going with you," she firmly stated.

The tracker's eyes widened. "W-what? Princess, you can't-"

"Yes, I can," she said. "And I will."

"Princess..."

"Don't make this difficult, Reg," she coolly said. "I'll follow you if I have to, or go by myself if I must, but I'm going to that bizarre."

Reginald was unsure how to respond. He looked to Cristo, hoping the princess' bodyguard would talk some sense into her. "She can't be serious."

Cristo stood up, shrugging. "I guess we're going with you."

"What? _You_ too? I would have thought you, of all people-"

"You thought wrong," Alena interrupted, silently thanking Cristo for his support with a nod in his direction. She paused, taking in a calming breath in the hope no more sudden outbursts would happen. "I'll be honest with you, Reginald, I was intending to go back, but after what you've told me, I can't just sit back and do nothing." She then looked the tracker straight in the eyes. "If there is the slightest chance your lead can save my father, then by the Master, I _will_ do everything I can to help. I couldn't live with myself if I hadn't tried."

Reginald looked at the two of them for long moments, held speechless. Alena was known to be reckless, sure, but not so grimly determined. And Cristo, after showing such worry for her safety the night she ran away, was simply abiding by her decision. These were not the same people he last saw over two months ago - they clearly went through significant changes since then.

Yet, while they'd undoubtedly faced some challenges making it to Cape Caran (he still didn't even know _how_ they got here as it was), the scout was unsure whether they'd be able to fend for themselves. Scàtch Desert wasn't too far away - three days travel with good pace - but the trip could be dangerous, being so close to the Wild Lands. The last thing Reginald wanted to do was put the Princess at risk, especially after having just found her.

However, he also knew she was serious about going there, with or without his party - and it was his own fault too. Had he not told her their destination, or even not revealed her father's affliction, she could very well be boarding on a ship headed for Santeem Castle at this moment. Instead, he was being coerced by the Princess to bring her along. As such, he figured the responsible thing to do was all travel together. _Lady Luck certainly is fickle_, he thought with a bitter sigh.

"Very well," Reginald finally said. "I guess I can't refuse you, Princess. You can join us. Please, though, don't do anything rash. The road to the desert is untamed. Who knows what danger lurks."

Alena knowingly smiled at Cristo. "I think we've seen more than our share of 'danger' in our travels to know how to deal with it," she said. Turning back to Reginald, she added, "But yes, I agree. We'll be a far more formidable force together, anyway."

Reginald smiled, glad she came to the same considered conclusion. The Princess _definitely_ had matured since she ran away.

Upon leaving the tavern, it was decided they should leave as soon as possible, covering whatever ground they could before the night grew too long. Reginald and Willem were well-stocked, their mule carrying a sizeable load of provisions for the trip - despite this, Alena mentioned there was one more thing she needed before they left. This confused the scouts, considering her and Cristo seemed about ready to leave anyway. Still, they did as she asked, agreeing to wait for her at the village's entrance until she got back. At that, she turned down the road back towards _Caran's Crest_.

Her excited momentum propelled her through the building's entrance, slamming the wooden doors open to the surprised reaction of everyone within. Seeing it was Alena though, most of them returned to whatever activity they'd been previously occupied in. One individual in the tavern, however, kept his surprised eyes on her much longer.

"Alena!" Brey called out from the corner of the eatery at the same table, sitting exactly as she imagined he would be. Once the princess darted towards him, he asked, "What are you doing here? I thought the two of you already left."

"Oh, Brey!" she excitedly said. "You'll never believe what has happened!" Then, at quite a rapid pace, she proceeded to repeat the dilemma concerning her father. As she did, Brey's expression hardly changed, taking in all the information with reserved interest, occasionally giving a worrying glance over the princess' shoulder to make sure no one was trying to eavesdrop. While Alena seemed oblivious to the matter, Brey immediately recognized the necessity for public discretion concerning any ill news regarding Santeem's ruler.

"...And now we're heading west to some bizarre in the desert," she finished. "Reg thinks they may have something that can help my father."

"A bazaar, you mean," the old tutor calmly corrected. Scratching his chin, he muttered to himself, "Interesting there'd be one there…"

"Brey," Alena said, leaning over to grab his arm, "I want you to come with us."

The old tutor's eyes widened. "Me?"

"Yes, you. It's perfect, see?"

"I'm not sure I follow you, Alena."

The princess gave a light, frustrated sigh. "If you help us in this, I'm _certain_ my father will clear all the charges on you. He _has_ to if you save his life!"

A small frown formed on Brey's mouth, but he did well to hide it from Alena under his beard. "You're 'certain', eh."

"Yes, I _am_," she insisted. "And don't worry about Reg. I'll make sure he doesn't try to arrest you or anything. We'll go to the bazaar, get what we need, and head right back to Santeem Castle. If you present the cure for my father's curse yourself, you'll be welcomed back as a hero!"

This time Brey couldn't help but smile. "Just like that, huh."

"Stop being so condescending, Brey," Alena frowned. "I admit it probably won't be _that_ easy, but I'm sure we can adjust my plan along the way. Just… please, come with us? If this works out, you won't have to run away."

The old tutor was silent for long moments as he considered her plan. Alena couldn't figure out why he would take so long to do so. Granted, there were some significant flaws in her plan, but she was positive things would work out. It _had_ to.

She was about to press her argument further when Brey stood up from the table, simply stating, "Perhaps you're right. It might be a good idea for me to go that bazaar after all."

"Thanks, Brey!" Alena smiled, giving him an affectionate hug. "I knew I could count on you!"

The old tutor smiled. "I'll just grab my things, leave a note at the travel door informing of my change in plans in case Neddi comes back, and we can be on our way."

"I'll run up and grab your things for you," Alena said. "You can finish up whatever business you have here. Same room, right?" Brey nodded and the princess was off in a dash, overjoyed.

Watching her run upstairs, Brey allowed his frown to form again.


	10. Chapter 9: On The Edge

Chapter 9: On The Edge

As twilight settled upon the surrounding landscape, Alena couldn't help but be stricken with awe by the impressive height of the Santeem Mid-Range. Though she stood on a ridge at the fringes of Scàtch Desert a great distance from the mountains, such that their base was buried beneath the horizon, the snow-capped peaks could still be seen towering over the landscape.

Their height was never discerned, but it was believed the peaks on the southern edge of the range were unquestionably the highest, as no one managed to scale their craggy edges. Some even suggested that, should one climb to the peaks, they'd find a path to Zenithia hiding there; a fanciful tale, surely, but certainly one that tickled the imagination of many. Unfortunately for the more daring, the sharp slopes of those mountains made them impossible to scale from the south, ending the lives of several hardy adventurers in the process. Meanwhile, those who tried to approach by way of a relatively gradual ascent from the north would be deterred by the unforgiving climate and daunting distance required to cover. If the Master had created these impressive peaks as the ultimate test to those who would seek to enter His realm above the clouds, the imposing challenge they presented certainly seemed fitting. Of course, any Zenithist would tell you the Master would expect nothing less.

Soon enough, the mountains blended into the evening, their dark silhouette blotting out the lower stars of the northern sky. Though she could no longer make out their details, Alena still felt compelled to keep her eyes fixed to the north. It occurred to her she had nearly circumnavigated the Mid-Range in the course of her journey, something she never dreamed of doing. During all of her wayward thoughts while staring out of windows back home, she seldom gave the massive peaks to the east much consideration, her imagination typically trained on the rolling hills to the north. Yet, through all her trials since fleeing the lowlands of Santeem, the mountains that were the backbone of her country remained ever-present; she could not help but now think of the Mid-Range as a companion of sorts, albeit an intimidating and punishing one.

The princess turned her gaze westward, over the horizon where Scàtch Desert stretched out before her. Somewhere far beyond her sight, the mountains would arch back south, wrapping around the furthest inlet of Kordra Gulf before completely cutting off the western half of the country from the east - and somewhere beyond that barrier lay her castle. Alena knew the distance was far, yet she hadn't felt this close to home for some time now. Silly as it was to think so, the princess thought she just might be able to see a glimmer of light from Santeem Castle if she looked long and hard enough.

She lightly smiled. Through all the maturing she'd been forced to do recently, Alena was glad she could still have room for harmless, whimsical notions on occasion.

Her attention was then drawn to the desert below. If she was to find any signs of civilization this night, it would be down there, somewhere. Even from her high vantage point, however, Alena could only make out scant details of the larger rocky landforms of the region. The darkening evening certainly didn't help, but even when her party arrived here earlier in the day, Scàtch revealed little. It definitely hadn't been what she was expecting.

Perhaps her own imaginative expectations were to blame; after all, she hadn't actually ever seen a desert. All she knew about such regions was they were hot and sandy, though it was from tales describing deserts in Keeleon or Branca. Scàtch, on the other hand, did not seem particularly hot or sandy, at least from where Alena was standing. In fact, the air was quite temperate, and no sandy dunes could be seen. Upon arriving at the desert, she asked Brey why Scàtch was considered one if it didn't appear to have any of the features normally associated with such regions. He explained that deserts were often designated as such for their aridness rather than temperatures, and with that answer, Alena instantly understood why Scàtch was considered one: it did appear quite dry, an endless valley of sharp sandstone rocks and fine dust. It could be possible they'd find dunes somewhere deep in the desert – after all, according to Reginald's sources, there was at least a habitable spot for the bazaar to be operating at, and Scàtch looked anything but habitable from this distance (_Probably why there's an illegal bazaar somewhere in there_, she wryly thought). Who knew what other secrets the desert might be hiding?

It was this lack of knowledge regarding Scàtch's details that prompted them to set an early camp out on the fringes of the desert. Although Reginald figured they could probably cover good distance if they continued forward, he didn't want their party to be caught in an unprepared situation in the unfamiliar land once night fell. Considering they'd made it this far in such good time - this was only their third night out of Cape Caran - he also figured they could use the extra time for a proper rest. Despite the good sense he made, however, Alena wished they'd pressed on.

It wasn't the urgency of their mission concerning her, though for her father's sake she did hope to successfully complete it quickly; rather, she wasn't looking forward to another unpleasant evening. Two straight nights of venomous words were bad enough – the princess didn't think she could handle another without completely losing her temper.

Sighing, she continued to scan the ground for fire kindling. Alena wanted to blame someone for the tension within their party but, aside from Cristo, she knew they were all guilty. It was her fault that she'd even thought of bringing Brey, and more so that she had been so blinded with excitement over her plans for his redemption that she didn't even think of any potential conflict.

To their credit, Reginald and Willem _had_ tried to keep their loathing and distrust of the old tutor buried when they first left Cape Caran, probably as a courtesy to the princess. Unfortunately, things quickly grew ugly as they'd set down for the evening, with harsh words and outlandish accusations from the two scouts being thrown with abandon at Brey. First it was simple derision of his age and the "wasteful baggage" he presented. Then it escalated to talks of "thievery" and "treason", at one point even unsubtly dropping the castle gossip that he'd kidnapped the princess to hold as a ransom. When she tried to put a stop to it, the old tutor gently asked her not to interfere, giving Reginald and Willem complete freedom to cast whatever insults upon him as they wished. To her surprise, the old tutor didn't even try to defend himself, simply taking their stinging words with silent stoicism and left to sleep alone some distance from their campfire.

The second night was no better and, although she requested them to stop it, Reginald and Willem made no promise they would, only that they would mind their words in her presence. For all she knew, they could be heckling her old tutor at this moment. Guessing she'd gathered enough kindling to last days, Alena decided it was about time to get back to camp, tucked in the edges of a thin forest filled with tall parched pines.

Soon enough, Alena rejoined her party. Everyone seemed civil, though distant from one another - Reginald and Willem talking to themselves and Cristo quietly and contently reading his Texts by himself. Brey, however, was several feet from their fire, and quite obviously straining in his attempt to read his spell book in the diminished light. It didn't appear any kind of conflict had arisen in her absence, but then Willem's acute sense of sight could have alerted them to her approach well in advance. Either way, things were currently quiet and, since the princess wanted it to remain that way, she wasn't about to question the scouts on their behavior.

She walked over to them and dumped her kindling nearby. "That's all I could find," she absently muttered as she did so.

"That's quite a bit, Princess," Willem said, his eyes slightly wide at her pile. "We won't need to restock for a while with that much." Alena shrugged, then made her way over to the opposite side of the fire to eat some bread.

Before she could, however, Reginald lightly grabbed her arm. "Princess," he said, "I know you insisted on going by yourself, and I understand you know how to fend for yourself, but you were gone for much too long. We were starting to worry."

Alena let out a heavy sigh. Despite her eventual success, weaning Cristo and Brey off their overprotective habits had been a long and difficult process; however, her companions at least respected her personal growth to give her the benefit of doubt. Going through it all over again with Reginald wasn't going to be pleasant, especially so as he was only looking out for her safety; not even Alena Santeem's safety, but rather the Princess Of Santeem's safety.

"I told you I'd be fine," she finally replied, though did not look at him. "Besides, there hasn't been any sign of danger, so there's no need to worry."

"Yes, I know," Reginald said. "I wanted to talk to you about that, actually."

She cast a side-way glance at him. "Oh?"

The tracker nodded. "According to our reports, orcs have been known to roam this territory, but we haven't seen any indications of them."

"I don't know what to tell you," she said, shrugging. "They could all be up north, with the rest of that army."

"We considered that," Reginald said with a nod to Willem, "but we found it strange there were no signs of their territorial markers either." Again, Alena shrugged, unsure where he was leading with this conversation.

Sensing her confusion, Willem added, "What we mean is, they don't seem to be claiming this region as theirs."

Reginald nodded. "Officially, Santeem holds claim to the land, but because the Wild Lands are such a neglected region, orc tribes often try to claim it for themselves." He paused for a moment to toss a bit of kindling into their fire. "They can 'claim' all they want, but I'm sure our army would wipe them out should they be so bold as to actually attempt a real takeover."

He looked back up at the princess. "If these monsters are abandoning the south of the Wild Lands in favor of conquering northern regions, then this gathering you came across could be seriously planning as such."

"I guess," Alena muttered. "It was the same conclusion Brey came to, though he didn't think they posed as immediate a threat as he initially thought."

"Strange he would think so," Willem said to Reginald with a sarcastic smirk. The scouts shared a chuckle, which instantly set Alena's teeth on edge.

"Just what do you mean by that?" she glared at the young man, her hand grabbing the hilt of her whip coiled at her hip.

"N-nothing, Princess," Willem instantly replied, unnerved by the ice in her voice.

Even though she would have loved to wring his accusation and an apology out of him, Alena did not want to push the issue, lest another ugly argument ensue – little positive would be gained from doing so. Instead, the princess coldly stated, "I've nothing more to say to you tonight." At that, she left the two scouts to themselves in silence.

Grabbing a handful of bread, Alena walked over to Brey. Upon glancing at her as she approached, she handed the bread over. "Are you hungry at all?" she asked her old tutor.

"Not terribly so," he replied, accepting her offer regardless. "I'll save it for later though, thanks."

The princess smiled, crouching down to peer over Brey's shoulder. "What are you reading?"

"Studying, to be precise," he said. "About teleportation."

She looked at him, a little surprised. "You were actually serious about making a travel door?"

The old tutor chuckled. "No, sadly this spell book doesn't touch upon them. I'd have to study a tome with far more detail than this one, though I don't believe I've ever seen one at Santeem Castle."

"Then what does this one detail?"

Brey looked at the princess for a moment. "It's… rather complicated."

Alena let out a mock grunt of annoyance. "Are you saying I won't be able to understand it?" she asked. "Try me."

"Very well," Brey replied, taking a drink of water from the gourd by his feet before he began. "Teleportation involves manipulation of a fourth dimension."

Alena double-blinked. "A 'what'?"

"A fourth dimension," the old tutor repeated. "Most magic involves manipulation of a third dimension - our dimension - but teleportation takes three-dimensional objects and moves them through a fourth dimension. In this way, the object can cover the distance between two places in space-time instantly."

"Wait, what? Space-time?"

"Yes, space-time," Brey continued with barely a pause. "Everything around us exists in space-time – literally, at a given point in a space at a given moment in time. And everything is in perpetual motion forward in space-time, rather like being caught in a river. In using a fourth dimension as a kind of temporary bridge, one can 'hop' across the river so they now exist in that portion of space-time instead, though to 'hop' forward or backwards requires far more power."

Alena remained silent for long moments before responding. "That's, um…"

The old tutor couldn't help but chuckle. "I knew you wouldn't be able to understand it."

"That's because you make it sound so complicated," she retorted.

"I tried my best to use metaphors: 'rivers', and so forth," Brey countered, shrugging. "Once you understand the basic principle behind space-time, it's rather easy to comprehend. You just need a head for the abstract."

Alena plopped down on the dry grass beside the old tutor, disappointed in herself. "I suppose that's why I never tested well for casting magic," she mumbled half-heartedly.

Brey lightly patted her shoulder. "You've always had the potential for comprehension," he smiled. "It was your lack of focus, not lack of imagination that held you back. If anything, it was an overabundant imagination that constantly distracted you."

The princess clutched his hand back and leaned into his thigh. "That's nice of you to say," she absently said, "but I don't think I ever could learn to cast a spell. I doubt it's within me."

"It's within everyone, Alena," Brey said. "Obviously some more than others, but every human's born with the gift. It just takes time and dedication to cultivate it." He lightly pushed her away to force her back on her feet. "Besides," he added, "I'm proof it's never too late to start, no matter how weak someone's early aptitude may have been."

A smile of mock-surprise formed on the princess' lips. "_You_ tested poorly for magic? When?"

"When I was much younger," he simply replied, adding, "…though not nearly as poorly as you did."

"Hmph, that's just like you, Brey. Always ready to throw an…" Alena's voiced trailed off, shaking her head as her voice turned somber. "I'm sorry."

The old tutor raised a bushy eyebrow. "Oh? What for?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "You shouldn't have to sit here by yourself, but what kind of company am I if we're just trading barbs as always?"

Brey smiled. "It's fine, Alena. You needn't worry about me."

"It's not fine, Brey," she said. "This entire… trip, hasn't been fine. The way Reginald and Willem have been treating you…"

The old tutor looked at her for long moments. He seemed anxious to respond, but remained silent. Alena couldn't figure out why he wouldn't speak up about the subject. It wasn't like him to be this unassertive.

Eventually, he looked back to his book. "You should get some rest, Alena," he simply said. "You have the late watch this evening, right?"

"Brey…" the princess lightly replied, hoping she could coax more conversation from him. Instead, the old tutor ignored her, seemingly lost in studying again. Although Alena was upset with the brush-off, she decided not to push the issue. If solitude was what he desired at the moment, so be it. She only hoped he would open up about the situation soon, lest the growing animosity with Reginald and Willem come to an unfortunate outcome.

"Good night," she said to him, and the princess made her way back to her make-shift bed by the fire. She did not notice her old tutor glance back up to her as she left.

Once Alena left, Brey let out a heavy sigh. He truly did not want to have to force her to watch Reginald and Willem berate him the way they had thus far, knowing she cared deeply for his well-being. Unfortunately, he also knew it was necessary for her to go through this, as it was the only way for her to understand why he could not return to Santeem Castle, no matter how much she wished for it. He planned to reveal everything to the princess once their current task was finished (and Brey figured the bazaar would help him with other matters anyway), but for now remaining in the dark was best for her.

* * *

"Cristo, may I talk with you for a moment?"

The bodyguard looked up from his Texts to find Willem standing before him. Cristo had noticed the tracker hesitantly approach him from across their campsite, but had waited for him to speak before acknowledging him. "What can I do for you, Willem?" he asked.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but you _are_ a member of the Zenithian Church, right?"

Cristo smiled. "If you mean as a part of the clergy, then yes - though officially only as an apprentice cleric."

Willem sat down beside the bodyguard, and asked in a hushed tone, "Would it be at all possible to confide something with you, as one Zenithist to another?"

Cristo was surprised by the young man's request - a request based on their faith was unusual given Cristo's status in the clergy. Surely Willem was aware of this. Still, Cristo felt obliged to help in whatever way he could.

"What's troubling you?"

Willem cast a quick glance at the rest of their camp. Alena was already sound asleep, while Reginald had just bedded down for the night; Brey remained on the outskirts of their camp, though had apparently also turned in. Satisfied no one might try to eavesdrop, the tracker turned back to Cristo and said, "Is it right that we bring him along?"

"You mean Brey."

Willem nodded. "What I mean is, is it morally right that we allow that criminal to remain free," he said.

Cristo couldn't help but frown from the acidic tone of the words. He'd heard a number of disparaging remarks about the old tutor from him and Reginald the last two nights, but generally ignored them since they were of no concern of his. To hear it like this, however, was as though Willem was questioning Cristo's lack of involvement in the situation; or worse, accusing him of being just as guilty in helping the princess run away.

"I'd be wary of casting down moralistic judgments," Cristo flatly responded, turning back to his Texts. "The Master does not appreciate His ideals being twisted for self-serving reasons."

Willem flinched back from the bodyguard's words. "What? No, you misunderstood. I didn't mean-"

"I understood what you were implying," Cristo continued, his voice calm. "By abating Brey's capture, you believe I've betrayed our faith."

"No, I…"

"There's no need deny it," Cristo smiled, turning back to the young scout. "Your sudden evasiveness only confirms it. And it's quite all right to have such doubting thoughts, given the circumstances."

"Then, you're not angry?" Willem asked, somewhat surprised.

"As one Zenithist to another, I'm merely giving you a warning: don't be quick to judge." Cristo paused before adding, "You do not fully understand the situation regarding Brey."

There was a long silence between the two before Willem spoke up. "Still, what he did-"

"Was what he felt was best for her," Cristo stated, hoping it would end the discussion. He did not want to carry on long into the night, especially since it was apparent Willem was going to have a difficult time understanding Brey's reasoning in letting Alena's wanderlust play out. Unfortunately, the young tracker remained hesitant to leave, as though his soul was burdened with guilt.

Sensing the fellow Zenithist's unease, Cristo sighed, then said, "I wasn't much different, at first."

Willem looked at the bodyguard. "W-what do you mean?"

Cristo closed his eyes, smiling. "In fact, I was highly opposed to it. He and I fought bitterly. Soon, though, I came to realize that, no matter what, my duty was to the Princess." He turned back to Willem, calmly stating, "As Brey does."

"Huh," the young scout lightly snorted. "The old man sure has a strange way of showing it."

Cristo didn't feel there would be any point in explaining things further with Willem, so he let the comment stand. He turned back to his Texts.

Again, a long silence hung in the air, each lost in their thoughts. Cristo figured their conversation had ended, so was surprised when Willem spoke again. He was even more surprised, however, by the young scout's quiet words.

"I love her, Cristo."

"Oh?"

Willem turned to him again, his eyes pleading. "Please don't tell anyone," he whispered. "I… know it's inappropriate to have such thoughts about the Princess, but I can't help it. It's…" his voice trailed off, as though shame robbed him of his ability to speak.

"You don't need to explain," Cristo said, "but why tell me?"

"I'm sorry. I just felt the need to tell someone," Willem replied. "As a Zenithist, please swear you'll keep this a secret? I know she could never fall in love with an overgrown rhinoman like me."

"I swear," Cristo said, smiling, "and you're not a rhinoman. I'm sure you're much smarter than that."

"Heh, I'm sure," Willem smiled back. "Thank you, Cristo. I guess I thought you should know why I've been so concerned about her well-being, perhaps more so than she'd like. I know she values her independence. Perhaps that's why I love her so."

"Perhaps," Cristo said. After a couple seconds, he added, "I think you should get some sleep. No sense staying up while I keep watch." Willem nodded, thanked him again, and then went back to his side of their camp.

Cristo turned back to his Texts but suddenly found the words on the pages even more difficult to read by their dim campfire light. It wasn't from darkness, though, but from distracting thoughts. Thoughts he'd believed long since gone.

Why now, though? Why would they be returning? Could Willem's admission have stirred something inside him that had not actually been removed, but merely buried? No, it was silly to still feel that way, even sillier now that he'd found a new purpose in life. It surely was nothing more than a young man's fancy then, much as Willem was undoubtedly feeling now. He'd moved beyond that though, onto something nobler, a path of clarity as the Master destined. Yet, Cristo couldn't help but feel the biting hooks of doubt creep in.

If he did still harbor unresolved feelings for Alena, they'd be nothing but a distraction, as they were before. Although the notion wasn't to his liking and undoubtedly would upset her, he knew only one course of action to be free of such feelings. Once his task as escort was finished upon returning home, he would have to permanently sever all ties with the Princess.


	11. Chapter 10: Devils In The Dark

Chapter 10: Devils In the Dark

After a careful descent into the rocky valley, the travelers quietly continued their journey in search of the bazaar. Reginald and Willem took the lead, scouting for signs of man-made paths. Eventually they discovered what appeared to be thin wagon trails buried under dust and carved into a smaller canyon's sandstone. Unfortunately, these proved to be little help in finding a path, as the trails often split into differing directions and at times doubled-back. The scouts were unsure whether these were due to caravans becoming lost in the desert or if there were multiple routes to reach wherever the bazaar was rumored to exist. Whichever the case, they figured so long as they kept moving west and mostly towards the center of Scàtch, they'd find more markers leading them in the correct direction.

Still, travel was sluggish. At times, a gush of warm wind would rush through, fiercely kicking up the dust such that everyone was forced to hide behind cover until it passed. Compounding the matter was Scàtch's steep and rocky landscape causing more than a few slips and near falls for Alena, Cristo, and Brey, though the princess managed to adapt quicker to the terrain than her companions, soon effortlessly bounding down small cliffs. In fact, she found herself quite enjoying doing so, but she also never let such enthusiasm show, and would hold up for Cristo and Brey as they eased down along with their mule.

Setting a small camp under a rocky overhang, Reginald informed the party he estimated they had traveled a mere few hundred miles during the day. He was optimistic they were on the right track though, and felt it fortunate there'd been no mishaps while traveling through the desert. However, the party remained somber, as though they all knew such luck wouldn't last. Even if orcs didn't reside in the desert, no one knew what else might, beast or being. With wary silence, they uneasily rested through the cold night.

As was often the case for the last month, it was Cristo's newfound sixth sense of approaching evil that gave the first warning, even as he slept.

He snapped his head up upon waking, quickly peering out into the night. Currently keeping watch was Willem, who didn't appear to be aware of anything. "Willem," Cristo whispered. "There's something out there."

The young scout, briefly startled by Cristo being awake, replied in a hushed tone, "What? Where? I haven't seen anything."

Cristo grabbed his sword and crept up to Willem. He wasn't sure if whatever it was he sensed was aware of their party, but he didn't want to draw any undue attention either. Pointing towards a high ridge some ways down the canyon, he said, "Up there. It's drawing closer, can you see it?"

Poking his head out from under their alcove, Willem squinted into the night. The partial moon provided more than enough light for the young scout's sharp sight to spot a few silhouettes moving in the vicinity Cristo pointed at. Still, had the bodyguard not alerted him to their presence, he probably would not have noticed them at all. Whatever they were, their movements were cautious, hanging to the edge as closely as possible while remaining low. "Do you know what it is?" the young scout asked.

Shaking his head, Cristo replied, "We've never encountered these before. To be honest, the evil I feel in them isn't terribly strong, so it may not be a serious threat. All the same, I'll wake the others. Let me know if they get too close." Willem nodded, and turned his attention back to the silhouettes.

The bodyguard first nudged Alena awake, the princess drowsily coming to. "Uuh… what is it?" she mumbled, slowly raising her head. "It's still dark out. Is there…?"

Cristo nodded. "Trouble, possibly." Without giving details, he moved onto Reginald.

She didn't need details anyway, as upon hearing his words Alena leaped out of her sleeping bag, grabbed her whip laying beside, and proceeded to wake Brey. The old tutor was tucked deep in a corner of their alcove, but woke up just as she approached him. "Brey," she whispered, unsure how discreet they needed to be. "Cristo says we might have trouble."

Leaning up, he asked, "Do you know what it is?"

"Uh, no," she sheepishly replied, "but if Cristo is worried…" Brey nodded and began gathering up his things.

Alena turned her attention to the others, apparently already discussing their strategy. Eager to join in, she darted over to the three men and asked, "So what's the battle plan?"

Both Reginald and Willem gave her a startled look. "Battle plan?" Reginald said. "We weren't-"

"Oh," she interrupted, turning to her bodyguard. "Do you know what we're dealing with, Cris?"

"I'm afraid not," he simply replied. Looking out into the valley, he added, "They're getting closer though."

"'They', huh." The princess looked out as well, but couldn't see anything. "How many?"

"Four."

Alena smiled. "We outnumber them, then."

Reginald's eyes widened. "Princess, wait! You're not thinking-"

She ignored the scout, turned to Brey, and said, "We might not have to run. We outnumber them." The old tutor nodded, but continued to gather their sleeping supplies just the same.

The princess suddenly felt a firm hand clamp down on her shoulder and was spun around, her annoyed glare coming face to face with an equally annoyed glare from Reginald. "Princess Alena, just what do you think you're doing?" His voice was much firmer than she had heard from him yet.

A mischievous smirk formed on her lips as she casually brushed off Reginald's hand. "I think we're going to take these things out before they can do anything to us," she said. "Unless you have a better idea?"

"Yes, I do, Princess," the scout replied. "We should make a run for it while we have the chance. We can't afford to put you in-" At those words, Alena walked by Reginald, roughly bumping shoulder to shoulder as she did. He was about to turn around and confront her again when he noticed Cristo subtly step between. The bodyguard lightly shook his head, which irritated Reginald but made him realize he wasn't going to get through at this point. Letting out an exasperated sigh, the scout went to check on their mule, just in case they did have to make a run after all.

Alena made her way to Willem, and asked, "Can you still see them?"

"Um, yes, Princess," he replied, unsure whether he should be doing what Reginald wanted or what she wanted. He turned back to the canyon and said, "They're right over…" His voice trailed off, apparently stunned by what he was seeing.

"What?" Alena pressed. "What is it?"

His voice became much more hushed again. "They… seem to be crawling down the cliff's face! I don't know how they're doing it though. No… they're not crawling. They're floating down. I think…yes, they seem to have small wings on their backs."

At the mention of wings, the first image that came to the princess' mind was of the flying orcs they'd encountered before. Yet, Cristo said these were different. "Can you make out any other details?" she asked the young scout.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Princess," he muttered. "I've lost sight of them. They're too deep in the valley now."

"That's all right," she said, turning to Cristo. "You can still sense them, right?" The bodyguard nodded. Smiling, she added, "Let me know once they're close enough. We're going to need at least 'Surround' for this to work."

She turned again to talk to Brey when she found Reginald standing right behind her, arms crossed. "For what to work, Princess?" he flatly asked.

Alena frowned, her hand unconsciously gripping the hilt of her whip tighter. "My plan, obviously. I told you, we're going to take those things out."

The tracker rubbed a hand across his face. "Princess," he said at length, "that's not how we do things. Our job is to be discreet, cautious."

"And you've been discreet enough to allow something to sneak up on us in the middle of the night," she countered. A thought came to mind, and she asked, "You and Willem _do_ know how to fight, don't you?"

Reginald seemed stung by her words. "Of course we do. It's just not what we're supposed to do as scouts of the kingdom. Our job is to work in the shadows, observe, and avoid conflict to complete our tasks."

"Fine," Alena coldly said, again walking by him with a rough bump against his shoulder. "You and Willem can hide in the shadows while we save your hides." She could feel another glare on the back of her neck, but she ignored it as she walked up to Brey again.

Before she could say anything to him, however, her old tutor had something to say to her. "He may be right, you know."

"Brey!" she nearly snapped. "Don't you start with me too."

He shook his head. "I'm not trying to start anything. I'm just mentioning he may be right. We don't know what's out there, and caution might be more prudent than action."

Alena rubbed the back of her neck. "Yes, yes, I know," she sighed. "I'm sorry." Smiling, she added, "I'm just the proactive type, remember?"

Brey returned her smile. "Yes, I know, and you may be correct in this as well. Just don't be so quick to dismiss him, Alena. He does have more experience out in the world than any of us."

Her counter-arguments evaporated with those words. It annoyed her to admit it, but she knew her old tutor was correct. She also realized it wasn't simply being proactive about the situation that was causing her to currently butt heads with Reginald. Still, she felt no inclination to apologize to the scout, at least for the moment.

"Anyway," she said, "I do have a plan. Even if those two don't help, I'm sure it'll work out. Feel capable of casting some magic tonight?"

"It has been a while since I last cast a spell," the old tutor said. "Might as well shake off any cobwebs." Alena smiled and told him what to do.

The princess then walked up to Reginald, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned his head towards her, annoyance still in his face. Alena was unfazed, however, and simply asked, "Will you help us?"

"I can't refuse a royal order, now can I," the scout replied.

Alena's brow furrowed. "I'm not 'ordering' you to do anything. I'm asking whether you and Willem will help, as travel companions."

A long, uneasy silence between the two was broken when Willem stepped up. "I'll help, Princess," he timidly said, as though he knew his captain would disapprove. "If you're determined to fight, you shouldn't have to alone."

She gave Willem a smile, nodding once. "Thank you." Turning back to Reginald, she flatly asked, "Well?"

Without a word, the scout walked by her and grabbed the mule. He then headed in the opposite direction, saying to Willem, "Catch up with me when you're done." At that, Reginald disappeared into the night.

"I… I'm sorry, Princess," Willem said. "I didn't think he would-"

"Will you be able to find him?" she interrupted. After the young scout nodded, she said, "Then forget him for now. We've got other business to attend to."

After going over her strategy, the four travelers took up defensive positions in their alcove. Though it was perhaps tactically disadvantages to remain cornered, Alena figured they'd be difficult targets to reach once everything was in motion, especially if these creatures could fly.

Save a light breeze brushing a few pebbles along the canyon, things remained still for long moments. Eventually, the travelers could distinctly hear something approaching, a cautious scuffling across the sandstone. Moments later, what appeared to be a head popped out from a behind a nearby rock, looking intently at the alcove.

"What is it?" Alena whispered to Willem. "Can you see?"

The young scout nodded. "It looks like some kind of animal," he replied as quietly as possible. "A bit like a reptile, with a large crest on its head."

A throaty growl came from one of the creatures as the first two crawled over the rock, the other two peering up behind them. Now only thirty feet away, Alena could easily make out their form. Indeed, a large crest adorned their heads, yet that and a small beak was their only imposing feature. The rest of their bodies were short and stout, with tiny arms and legs, and leathery wings on their backs. Under another circumstance, the princess might have found them rather cute.

These creatures, however, were getting too close for comfort. As soon as all four were in clear sight, Alena whispered, "Now, Cris." As though the spell was ready at the tip of his tongue, the bodyguard cast 'Surround'.

A bright flash enveloped the area, temporarily blinding all who'd kept their eyes open. Willem was told to expect it, but he wasn't prepared for the suddenness of the flash, much less seeing several images of him and the others filling the area once his vision cleared. He couldn't help but be impressed by Cristo's magic, a Zenithist spell the likes he'd never heard of before.

Turning his attention back to the creatures, he saw the reptiles equally stunned. The young scout smiled, figuring they had no idea what was going on, confused their prey had suddenly multiplied. The Princess had planned as such, believing the spell would disorientate them or send them fleeing; either way, they'd be easy targets once everyone moved to attack. She definitely was far craftier than Reginald gave her credit for.

After a couple futile clawing attempts at the mirages, the creatures started lifting off the ground. Believing they were about to fly away in a panic, the travelers moved out from their hiding spots to quickly eliminate them before they could get away.

However, the creatures stopped just a couple feet up, and a gurgling sound could be heard coming from them. "What are…?" Alena managed to say just before she was given her answer, as the floating reptiles suddenly spewed forth small fireballs from their mouths, blanketing the area in flame. The mirages remained unaffected by the attack, fire passing through them like air. The travelers, though, barely ducked behind their hiding spots in time, their clothes singed as licks of flame hit the rocks.

Willem hadn't been informed of what to do in such an event, so he turned to Alena, figuring she was already coordinating a counter-attack. He was shocked to instead find her spitting various curses at herself, even smacking her head a couple times in the process. The young scout quickly realized the Princess had no other plan, that fire-breathing monsters weren't something she counted on. Mind, no one had, but that wasn't stopping her from blaming herself at the moment. Yet, without anyone else to turn to at the moment, Willem still asked her, "What do we do now?"

"I'm trying to think, damn it," she harshly replied. Her words stung him, but Willem didn't want to antagonize her further, so remained silent.

"We can't stay hiding here," Brey said. "It's heating up fast in this alcove."

"I know, I know," Alena growled, more annoyed at their situation than anyone in particular. After a moment, she asked, "Can anyone see if they're getting closer?"

Both Willem and Cristo managed to peak out, and saw the creatures spitting fireballs at various mirages at the same distance. Once back down, Cristo replied, "No, I don't think they even know we're here. They're still attacking the illusions."

"Then we can still surprise them," Alena said, coiling her whip around her fist.

"If we can even get to them," Brey added.

The princess spun around and prepared to leap forward. The heat from the flames just on the other side of the rock stung her eyes, forcing her to squint. "I can get there," she said. "Cris, I could use that 'Upper' spell of yours right about now." The bodyguard nodded, and cast the spell on her. In an instant, her skin thickened; she hoped it would be enough to protect her from the flames.

"Can you cast 'Sap', Brey?" she asked the old tutor.

"Not without a clear line of sight."

"All right, never mind. Your 'Icebolt' spell will have to do I guess."

"Provided it doesn't melt on the way through," he muttered into his beard.

Alena didn't hear, however, and, after a couple steadying breaths, said, "Give me a distraction."

Understanding, the old tutor moved into position and cast his spell. Due to the heat in the air, it took longer than usual for the shaft of ice to form at his fingertips, and it instantly wilted from the nearby fire. It was enough, however, for Brey to fling forward and against a nearby rocky wall. Its shattering echoed across the canyon walls, momentarily drawing the attention of the creatures to stop their fire-breathing.

At that, Alena leapt out, drawing an arm close to her face to avoid the fire still on the ground. She felt her legs sting with heat as she charged forth, but gritted her teeth, forcing the searing pain to the back of her mind. Adrenaline spurring her on, she reached the closest monster in seconds and, with the thorns on her whip wrapped around her gloved hand like a brass knuckle, delivered the fiercest punch upon it she could muster.

She knew she'd hit something with a tough hide, its scaly skin resisting the thorns. It could not, however, resist the force of her blow, and the creature was flung against the rock it crawled from, crumpling on the ground afterwards. The princess was certain she'd felt a crack from it as she'd made contact, and she hoped whatever was broken would immobilize it for good.

Quickly, she spun to face the other three creatures. In the light of their fire, she finally saw the large crest on their heads was a bright purple, the rest of their body a fiery orange; again, potentially cute were their eyes not currently a vehement blaze.

They were also already aware of her presence, and looking quite eager to finally attack an actual target. Believing she'd make for such a tempting decoy, Alena crouched down and tucked her body in as best she could, leaving only her back exposed and hoping the creatures preferred their meals raw rather than burnt. Indeed, they swarmed the princess, either trying to claw at her flesh or rip it out with their beaks. She could still feel the heat from their mouths as they bit at her back, and Alena knew she wouldn't be able to withstand their assault for long.

One of them suddenly broke off though, a panicked screech coming from its mouth. Guessing either Cristo or Brey had managed to draw its attention, Alena decided she no longer needed to be a target and sprung out from her crouched position. The two remaining creatures backed off but swarmed her again almost immediately after, again trying to gouge out flesh with their mouths.

She grabbed one in front of her and held onto it, turning her head away to avoid its stubby claws. Pushing forward, the princess hoped to ram it against a rocky wall. The creature on her back slowed her down, but it suddenly let go, a gurgled gasp coming from its mouth as it did. Just as she gained momentum in her rush, Alena felt the scaly skin of the one in her arms shrivel. A thankful smile made its way to her lips just as she forced the creature against a sharp outcropping of the canyon wall, where it collapsed to the ground with a bloody wound in its back. Just to be certain it was dead, the princess crushed its throat under her boot, her eyes closed and turned away as she did so. No matter how necessary she knew it to be, Alena never enjoyed killing her enemies in such a manner.

Turning around, she found Cristo fending off the last creature, the other one lying dead on the ground with two sword slashes having easily cut through its 'Sap'-weakened hide. Alena quickly unwound her whip from her hand and lashed it out, cutting a thin mark against the creature's back. It was enough of a stunning attack for Cristo to plunge his sword through the floating reptile's stomach.

With the threat seemingly passed, Alena leaned against a nearby rock, breathing heavily. She felt exhausted from the fight, and she knew it wasn't simply because her sleep had been prematurely interrupted. Being forced to improvise pushed her nerves to the edge, forgoing sound strategy for pure aggression. Despite coming out the victor, Alena couldn't stop blaming herself for nearly getting them all killed in the process, and it frustrated her to such a point the princess wanted to tear her hair out. Or at least cut it short again.

Cristo asked her if she was all right, to which Alena nodded twice. She then looked up and said, "Thank you, Cris. You and Brey were most helpful." An almost sad look came to her eyes. "The two of you saved our hides."

The bodyguard smiled. "I don't think any of us were expecting those things to breathe fire."

Alena shook her head. "No, don't go making excuses for me. It was my stupid plan that got us in that mess in the first place." She saw he was about to offer a reply to that, at which she stood up and firmly stated, "Let's just leave it at that, okay? Don't worry about me, I'll get over it." Her bodyguard gave a half-smile, but nodded.

The princess turned her attention back in the alcove. Brey was sitting in the far corner of it, breathing heavily. She didn't know how many times he'd cast 'Sap', but she knew casting any number of them in rapid succession would have been tiring for the old tutor. Of anyone, she felt the need to apologize to him the most, yet figured it could wait for a bit.

Nearby, Willem was attempting to put out the residual flame from the creatures' attack. The young scout noticed her watching, and sheepishly said, "Um, I'm sorry, Princess. I… didn't know what else to do. You all seemed to have everything under control, so…"

"That's fine, Willem," she said, walking up to him. "It's my fault for not giving you a backup plan if the first one didn't work."

"Still," he said, taking a break from his task, "it was quite remarkable how you handled them. All of you, that is. It's a shame Reginald never saw it for himself. He was definitely wrong; he didn't have to run after all."

"Mm, hmm," she mumbled, looking down. After a moment, she looked into his eyes and asked, "Do you think you could do me a favor, Will?" The young scout nodded. "Don't mention this to him."

"But-"

Alena's face was firm. "You can tell him we beat them, but don't tell him how. It's not important how. Do that for me, please?"

Willem didn't understand. Surely a battle as handily fought as this one deserved to be told. Yet, if keeping the details secret made her happy, the young scout didn't see any reason not to honor the Princess' request.

Guessing there might be a bounty on them, Brey suggested taking the wings of the creatures to use for barter should they find the bazaar. In actuality, the old tutor suspected there would likely be a higher bounty on the creatures' crests, but knew no one would be up for removing those on this night. After taking some time to rest, the travelers gathered up whatever supplies were left and went in search of Reginald.

As claimed, Willem was able to pick up the trail, spotting their mule's tracks in the dusty floor of the canyon. Whenever they seemed to disappear, the young scout would spot a marker left by his captain, pointing them in the direction he was headed. Apparently, Reginald was determined to press forward in search of the bazaar, at no point stopping to rest for the remainder of the night.

The travelers, however, were forced to bed down after an hour, fatigue finally settling in due to lack of sleep. They agreed it'd be easier to follow Reginald's path in the daylight anyway. After finding a large nook in the canyon's walls, they cautiously got whatever fitful rest they could in the remaining dark.


	12. Chapter 11: The Bazaar

Chapter 11: The Bazaar

Alena woke with a start, the sound of shouting snapping her out of a disjointed dream. It was definitely morning, the sun slightly peaking over the edge of the canyon's wall. The princess didn't feel terribly rested, but guessed whatever sleep she did get would have to do; yet another dilemma seemed to be waiting for her.

She squeezed out of their makeshift camp and into the dry air of the desert canyon. Her companions were already outside, causing her to wonder whether they were just going to let her sleep through the day. None of them were in a defensive stance, however, instead unthreateningly holding their arms up in the air and hands empty of weapons. Their eyes were fixed to the top of the canyon's small cliffs, where Alena half-expected to find a dozen creatures (or something worse) circling them. Instead, she saw four men, bows pointed at their party.

"What's going on?" she finally asked.

Brey, a bit surprised by Alena's sudden appearance, waved a hand in front of her. "Not now," he quietly said without looking. "I'm handling it. Just hold your hands up."

Despite being confused, the princess did as told. If anyone could get them out of a situation through talk, she knew it'd be her old tutor.

"There, you see?" Brey shouted to the people above them. "Four of us. We're merely travelers, looking for a place to do trade with."

"Why come to Scàtch then?" one of the men demanded. "There are no settlements in this desert."

"We've heard of a bazaar located here, where exotic goods can be found," Brey replied.

"And where did you hear that?"

"Where we came from, obviously," the old tutor smiled.

Silence hung in the canyon for a while before the man asked, "You don't look like merchants, and I see very little to barter with."

"Which is why we wouldn't be worth robbing," Brey countered. "Most of our valuables are on their way, but we needed to be certain the bazaar existed in the first place. Scàtch is a treacherous place to travel, after all."

The old tutor gave Alena a nudge, asking her to retrieve the wings they'd collected the night prior. Upon returning, Brey held them up, saying, "Still, we're willing to offer these to start with. Surely they'll fetch a respectable bounty here?"

"Their heads are worth more," the man replied. After a moment, he motioned to his companions, and they lowered their bows. "You wouldn't mind, then, we go over what you do have."

"Not at all," Brey replied.

As the four men hopped down into the canyon, Brey whispered to Cristo, "Just in case, have 'Surround' ready to cast. If they _are_ thieves, we'll need to take care of them quickly." The bodyguard nodded, and stepped back a bit, subtly preparing the spell.

Alena stepped forward. "What makes you think they aren't?" she asked her old tutor.

"They haven't killed us already," he simply replied.

Once the four men approached the group, Alena noticed they were dressed in white, loose clothing and leather caps with small ridges to shadow their faces. She also noticed that none of them were from Santeem; rather, a leathery, tanned look, with lean faces befitting of those from the southern regions of Keeleon. Whether these were the ones in charge of the bazaar they were searching for, or merely hired guards, she didn't know. Still, she was certain they were at least familiar with the language of her country, as she detected no foreign accent in their voices as they searched through their possessions.

Eventually, the one that'd spoken earlier walked over to Brey and said, "And you say you have other items to barter with on the way."

"Mostly gold and jewels from up north, but yes," the old tutor replied. "We have a mule carrying them with another companion. He said he'd come once we confirmed the bazaar's location."

The man's expression became firm. "And how will you contact him?"

"Look," Brey said, stepping forward and reaching a hand up to the man's shoulder. "We could spend all morning going over things, but that'd just waste time in the long run. You can trust us. We're only looking to see what you have, and offer something in return. Surely everyone benefits if you can just take us there." He then leaned in a bit, jingling loose a few gold coins from his small, personal pouch tucked away in his cloak. "Especially you, should you guide us the rest of the way," the old tutor added with a wink.

The man smiled. "Very well, you all seem legitimate enough." He called for the rest of his men to surround the travelers and motioned them all to follow his lead. Before they started down the canyon path, however, he added, "Just remember, I'll be keeping an eye on you. If any trouble is caused, you'll be fed to the sand worms, understand?"

The travelers all nodded and proceeded. No one but Willem was aware that another was following with a mule a safe distance away.

* * *

Noon passed, and the heat coming off the surrounding sandstone felt worse than the day before. Alena knew it was her general fatigue wearing down on her. For as unique an environment the desert was, the princess would be glad to leave it far behind once their mission was over. She couldn't help but chuckle at the discomfort though, that a few months earlier she'd have leapt at the chance to see Scàtch.

In any event, the most she was hoping for with the bazaar was an adequate shelter from the dry elements. What she instead found stunned her, as well as her companions.

The canyon they were walking through started to slope downward and took a few tight twists when it suddenly opened up into a large crater. In the middle of the crater was a dark lake surrounded by tall grasses, sand, stables, and dozens of shop stands under low canopies. Several people, beasts of burden, carts, and wagons could be seen milling about from their high vantage point, some moving along other paths that lead into the crater from other canyons but most remaining about the bazaar.

Their guide pointed towards the settlement and said, "I'm sure you can find your way from here. Conduct your business and stay out of trouble." At that, he and his companions turned around and disappeared into the canyon.

As the travelers made their way down, Brey said, "We'll probably get more done if we split up. Willem, you can look for Reginald."

The young scout gave Brey a sour look, wondering where the old tutor got the impression he could order him around. "I think he's been following us, actually," he said, more to Alena though.

"Oh," Brey muttered. "Then can you wait for him nearby?"

Willem turned to Alena. "Princess?"

Sighing, she replied, "Just do it, okay." Gazing across the bazaar, she asked Brey, "If we're going to split up, we might as well find a place to meet later."

"Those stables should do," the old tutor said, pointing to one that held an assortment of horses, mules, and brahmirds. "You and Cristo can go look about, see what you can find about an 'elfin elixer'. I'll take these wings and try to get some money for them. See you in a couple hours, then?"

Upon all agreeing (though Willem a little reluctantly), Alena and Cristo headed down the main road of the bazaar.

Almost immediately, the pair was assaulted by a barrage of shouting merchants pushing their wares. Many came in accents familiar to them, from the quickened speak of Endor to the finer diction of Bonmalmo and even as far as Branca. Peddlers from Keeleon were amongst the pushiest for their attention, barking in thick accents unaccustomed to speaking in the northern common tongue, or their own language. Others spoke in dialects completely foreign to Santeem, though Alena didn't have to guess what any of them were looking to sell. Every stand displayed their wares in plain view, offering a wide variety of goods. Weapons, furs, medicines, trinkets, jewels, and spices: it seemed whatever someone needed, odds were good they'd find it at this bazaar. Attacking her senses more than anything else were the strong aromas wafting from tents behind most stands, sweet exotic fragrances drifting on wisps of incense smoke, overwhelming even the muskiest of hickory fire haze. Though the busy streets of Endor were unquestionably the largest in the world, this place easily trumped it in utter commercial chaos.

The princess was about to turn to Cristo and ask where they should start looking when she was suddenly yanked from the main road by an enthusiastic, portly Keeleon woman wearing a mish-mash of elaborate necklaces and bracelets, a stark contrast to the simple folk dress from her country. "Come, come, you must see," she eagerly said, her bracelets clinking as she dragged Alena off.

"But, wait…!" was all Alena could muster, completely taken by surprise and offering little resistance. With a bemused smile, Cristo followed.

The woman didn't go far, stopping at a row of lidded jars. Smiling, she said with bright eyes, "See! See for self! The very best!"

"Yes, I'm sure they are," Alena replied, yanking her arm back.

Undaunted, the Keeleon woman grabbed her arm again and tried to pull her closer to the display. "See!" she repeated. "See for self!"

Alena didn't want to be rude, but nor did she want to have to waste her time with the woman. She was about to firmly pull her arm back again and turn foot when Cristo joined them. "Might as well take a look," he said. "She probably won't leave you alone until you do."

Sighing, the princess threw her other arm in the air and said, "All right, fine. I'll take a look at them." At that, she let the woman pull her right up to the row of jars. They seemed quite ordinary, with simple colored patterns etched into dried clay, and each with something different written in Keeleon's language on the front. Surely there were better collections of pottery at the bazaar than this. "Yes, they're nice," Alena politely said to her, hoping to get away. "But I don't need these, so if you'll excuse me…"

"See!" the woman insisted, lifting a lid and pointing inside one of the jars.

Again sighing, Alena leaned forward. It was only as she neared the rim that she noticed a foul smell coming from inside. Instantly, she recoiled, covering her nose as she groaned, "Oh, gross."

The woman seemed surprised by the reaction. Reaching in, she retrieved a handful of sloppy, black manure. "See!" she said with pride. "The very best!"

"Gross!" Alena repeated, turning away and quickly darting back to the main road. Cristo only offered a shrug of condolence to the perplexed woman, wondering what she had done to upset the potential customer so much.

Once the bodyguard caught up to her, the princess turned at him with annoyance in her eyes. "See if I'll listen to you again," she grumbled with a humorous pitch, as she was still holding her nose. Cristo couldn't help but lightly chuckle, promising to 'protect' her from any more pushy merchants.

As such, their search through the bazaar went without any similar incident. Unfortunately, neither did it yield any clues as to where they might find the elixir they were searching for. Few of the peddlers were interested in giving out information, far more concerned with trying to sell their own merchandise; even less helpful were the shoppers, outright ignoring them as they focused on haggling with merchants instead. After nearly an hour of futility, Alena suggested they find some shelter for the evening should their stay at the bazaar take longer than anticipated.

Inquiries regarding such a place provided better results, several helpful fingers pointing to the northwest end of the lake. A number of large, long flat tents were erected there, some emitting strong aromas of food familiar and exotic. None of the places looked like the sort of wayfarer's inn they were used to visiting, but so long as there were private chambers and beds, Alena wasn't about to be make a fuss over their design. Unfortunately, she got only one of her wishes. Poking her head in each tent, she was surprised to find they were all communal sleeping areas, with plush cushions, blankets, and pillows sprawled out on the floor, which was nothing more than the very sand they walked upon outside. The princess didn't mind sharing accommodations with her companions, but she wasn't keen on the idea of sleeping next to complete strangers. Still, she managed to find one tent hosted by merchants from Surene, whom assured her only Santeem countrymen stayed there. It seemed like an odd business tactic for a place filled with potential customers, but Alena didn't press for a reason, simply making sure they'd have enough room for all her companions before heading back out into the sun.

Feeling satisfied at having at least accomplished something, the pair made their way back to the stables where they expected to find their companions waiting. Instead, there was no one but the stable owners.

"These… _are_ the right ones, aren't they?" Alena asked Cristo, looking carefully over the area.

The bodyguard nodded. "I'm quite sure, yes," he replied, confused as well.

"Then where is everyone? At least Willem should be here, right?"

Cristo could only shrug for an answer. "Still," he said, lightly rubbing the back of his neck, "it'd probably be a good idea to wait here. Someone might show up."

Alena wasn't enthusiastic about simply standing around, especially near a bunch of animals that clearly hadn't been properly cleaned in some time. However, her bodyguard made good sense, lest everyone become separated and lost in the bazaar. "All right," she said with a sigh. "We'll wait a little while, but not too long. I'd like to get something to eat soon."

Fortunately, only a short time passed when they saw Brey approach from the main road. "Ah, good, you're here," he said.

"And so are you," Alena nodded, "but I don't know where Willem and-"

"He and Reginald were here a little while ago," the old tutor interrupted, glancing back down the main road. "Don't know where they've gone, though I believe that's the mule they were using over there, isn't it?" He pointed towards one in the stable with his walking staff, but lacking any of the packing supplies it'd been carrying it looked like every other mule to the princess.

"Then where's our stuff?" she asked, concerned they'd lose all their supplies and valuables if they couldn't locate the two scouts.

"Probably with the stable owner," Brey replied. "I doubt those two could carry everything on their own." Glancing at some of the workers milling about the stable, whom appeared rather scruffy, he added, "It might be a good idea to check though, to make sure everything's still there."

Fortunately, the stable owner was an honorable sort, and had their belongings safely stored; apparently Reginald tipped him handsomely to do so. When asked if he'd left information on where he and Willem went, however, the stable owner could only shake his head in response. Deciding there was little point in waiting for the two scouts, Alena let him know where the three of them were staying and to meet them there. At that, they went in search of a place where they could eat some lunch.

As they once again walked down the crowded main road of the bazaar, a thought came to Alena and she turned to her old tutor. "Brey," she asked, "you said you saw Reg and Willem at the stables before. Why didn't you wait with them?"

Brey's attention seemed to be drawn to various stands. "I figured I'd do a little shopping of my own," he absently replied.

"And…?"

"And what?"

Alena sighed. "You're being evasive again, old man."

Chuckling, Brey looked up at the princess. "Do you honestly think they'd have made for good company?"

Lightly chewing her lip, Alena replied, "Well, I thought-"

The old tutor didn't wait for her to finish. "It's quite clear they're not fond of me, so instead of creating another uncomfortable situation, I simply walked off."

A small frown formed on Alena's mouth. "I guess you're right," she said with a sigh. "I just hoped that, well, _maybe_ they'd lighten up on you, considering your help so far."

Again, Brey chuckled, though this time with less enthusiasm. "It'll take more than a few spells cast on a few monsters and some bribery of guards for them to see me in a different light, Alena," he said.

Realizing the conversation wasn't going in the direction she'd hoped, the princess abruptly changed the subject. "Did you find anything in your shopping, then?"

A genuine smile formed underneath his beard. "A couple useful items, yes," he replied. "I was quite surprised at how easy it was to find."

Alena gave a playful pout of a frown. "And you're not going to tell me what, are you."

Brey stopped walking and began sorting through one of his packs. "A spell book, actually," he said as he rummaged. "The one I packed when we left the castle wasn't very helpful anymore. I think I learned all I could from it. Ah, here it is." At that, he pulled out a book that had to be twice as thick as the one he'd carried around before, and several decades more battered. Handing it over to the princess, he added, "I can't go and let Cristo beat me at learning new spells, and he seems to have an unfair advantage on me lately of 'just knowing' them."

A small giggle escaped Alena. "I didn't know the two of you were in competition," she said, turning to Cristo.

The bodyguard shrugged. "Not in my mind," he smiled. "Perhaps your own competitiveness has rubbed off on Brey."

"Perhaps," she muttered, flipping through the book. There were a few sections written in her own language, but much of it contained scripture far too complex for her to understand. After a few seconds, she hesitantly said, "Um, it's very… uh… thick, I guess."

Brey finally gave a full laugh. "And very illegal too, I'd imagine. There's quite a bit of forbidden knowledge contained in that book; at least, forbidden to casual practitioners of magic."

Alena gave him a stunned look. "Why would you ever want to learn of such stuff?"

Taking the book back, Brey candidly replied, "For one thing, theory on teleportation is far more comprehensive in here. You probably won't find such information anywhere else other than the black market."

"It can be potentially dangerous magic," Cristo added. "The Zenithian Church has never sought to pursue it." Alena wasn't certain, but she detected a hint of worry in his voice over Brey's insistence to learn of teleportation. Still, he didn't seem to be condemning the old tutor either, so she let the comment slide.

"Huh," she said, looking back down the main road. "And you easily found one here, at a bazaar in the middle of nowhere."

Brey started their pace again, giving the surrounding area an almost loving gaze. "These black markets are filled with great deals, so long as you know which questions to ask."

As they continued, Alena couldn't help but be curious over how her old tutor _would_ know of such questions in the first place.


	13. Chapter 12: Bargains

Chapter 12: Bargains

Once again, Alena woke at night realizing she wasn't going to get much sleep, as she became distinctly aware of drumming outside, mixed in with various joyful shouts and enthusiastic hollering. At least this time she felt properly rested, guessing she'd been down for quite a few hours. After a very satisfying lunch at a busy public canteen run by Endorians, the princess nearly begged her companions to accompany her to the Surene communal tent so she could get some rest. Upon sitting down on one of the large cushions, she'd immediately passed out.

Lightly pushing herself up, the princess ran a hand through her hair, looking about the tent. Neither Cristo nor Brey were there; indeed, the tent itself was quite sparse at the moment. A couple groups of Santeem merchants sat huddled in corners, others apparently trying to sleep through the growing noise coming from outside. If any of them realized their country's Princess was in their presence, they certainly made no showing of it.

"Ah, you're awake," she heard Reginald say from behind her, lightly startling her in the process. He was sitting on a smaller cushion of his own, a thin book open in his hands with a single candle providing him with light.

Alena twisted her back a few times, stretching out a few kinks that had formed. "I am," she replied dozily. "Where's everyone else?"

"Cristo and Willem are attending an evening prayer for Zenithists," Reginald said.

A long pause followed before Alena said, "And Brey?" The scout merely shrugged, his attention on the book he was reading.

Sighing, the princess stood up and went to the tent's entrance to have a look outside. The sky was mostly clear, with stars stretching out as far as she could see. They were more brilliantly luminous than she could remember, giving her wonder if it was something to do with the dry desert climate. It also wasn't quite as cold as the night before, though the fact there were several people milling about with torchlight perhaps radiated some warmth in the bazaar. As for those people, most were heading towards the shores of the lake, where she also heard the source of the drumming.

"What's going on out there?" she asked to no one in particular in the tent.

"That's those Keeleon folk," someone replied, a little contemptuously.

Alena tried to see what was going on, but was too far away and could only make out the dim glow of a bonfire. "Is it some kind of special occasion?"

"Nah, they do that every night. You know what hedonists they are."

"I guess," Alena muttered, though she really didn't. All she'd been told of Keeleon festivities was they could be quite rowdy and uncivilized, though whether that was just Santeem prejudice or her father's controlling hand giving misinformation, she could never tell. Her informant was apparently of the former sort though.

"I wish they'd put a stop to it," he grumbled.

"Ah, it'll never happen," another laughed. "They're the richest bunch here, those merchants. They practically run the place now."

Yet another from a different group began laughing as well. "Wouldn't surprise me if they try to start up their own little city out here in Scàtch."

"Hah, now that would right piss off King Stepan, wouldn't it? He'd never be able to get a single tax out of 'em!" Save two, everyone in the tent laughed.

Alena retreated back inside, joining Reginald. She wasn't particularly eager to sit with him, but even less so with all the strangers here. A heavy silence hung between the two for long moments before the princess simply blurted out, "So?"

The scout glanced at her. "Excuse me?"

"Did you find anything?"

"Oh," he muttered, looking back at his book. "No."

Alena knew he was hiding something, so she pressed. "Nothing at all? I find that hard to believe. You said you had leads, which brought you here. And there's nothing?"

Reginald sighed, putting his book down in his lap. "All right, yes," he flatly said, his eyes slightly rolled to the side. "I _did_ find something. Not what I was hoping for, but something, yes."

"And that is?"

A frustrated grumble came from the scout before he quietly replied, "Princess, I don't think we're going to be able to get what we need."

A shrewd smiled crept onto the princess' lips. "You're lying," she said. After a moment's thought, she added, "I think you know where to find this elixir, and you're just trying to hide this fact from me."

Reginald frowned. "Then if you have everything figured out, why don't you go run off and take care of it again." He grabbed his book, turning away from her.

Alena roughly grabbed his shoulder, spun him back around, and slapped his book from his hands. "Damn it, Reg, I can't do this alone," she irritably said. "I need your help."

The scout's face was stern, but he remained calm. Realizing he wasn't going to be left alone until this issue was addressed, Reginald said, "We have a problem here, Alena, which is you."

The princess started grinding her teeth. "What do you mean by that?" she said, acid in her voice.

"It's too dangerous for you," he evenly continued, unfazed by her glower. "For any of us."

Alena's short breaths returned to normal with that answer, though she was still annoyed by Reginald's misplaced concern. "I think I've proven we can handle ourselves in a fight," she said.

"Not this time," he countered, "especially if you intend to keep trying to lead everyone."

"And why is that?" Alena found herself grinding her teeth again.

Reginald couldn't contain his frustration anymore. "You're too damned reckless, that's why," he snapped. "You'll get all of us killed."

Alena stood up, clenching her fists. "At least I'm not a coward, like someone else."

The scout rubbed his brow, growling. "Alena, let's just drop this."

"Fine," she spat, kicking at one of the cushions as she did so. She then headed outside.

"Where are you going?" Reginald called out.

"Recklessly running off, of course," she angrily shot back before exiting, leaving the scout alone with the uneasy silence of strangers who'd witnessed their argument.

Once out in the night, Alena took in a few steadying breaths, hoping the chill air would cool her temperament off. She did feel a bit better after a minute, but wasn't inclined to return inside, lest she start fighting with Reginald again. Nor did she want to simply stand around waiting for one of her companions to return. Feeling as awake as she currently did, the princess decided to try and find them, or at least Brey since Cristo and Willem would be easy enough to locate.

She first headed back to the canteen they'd earlier eaten at, guessing her old tutor was out for a late meal. She was surprised to find the place closed, as were most of the shops along the main road. When she asked a passerby why, it was due to the Keeleon party by the lake - simply put, that's where nearly everyone was. Alena's curiosity started to grab hold, as she wondered exactly what was happening there anyway. Figuring it wouldn't hurt to take a quick look, she got some directions and headed to the source of the drumming.

Making her way through a series of side paths between merchant stands and wagons, the sound of cheering and rhythmic clapping became more apparent to Alena's ears. Soon, additional instruments - high-pitched woodwinds, lutes, and tambourines - could be made out. It wasn't until the princess was at the outer edge of the large circle that had formed around the bonfire when she finally heard singing from within, enthusiastic chants she could only guess being of Keeleon origin. The crowd itself seemed to be mostly Keeleon as well, though scattered groups of Santeem, Endor, and Bonmalmo folk dotted the gathering.

Pushing through, Alena managed to get a good look at what had everyone's undivided attention near the bonfire: a five-piece band, gathered around a small jade statue of the Goddess, an ancient deity worshiped by traditionalist in southern Keeleon. Considering the amount of music she heard while approaching the bonfire, Alena couldn't believe this band - three drummers, a woman on some kind of flute the princess was unfamiliar with, and another man strumming a lute - was the only source. On the other side of the crowd, however, she noticed a couple more musicians, clearly not a part of the main attraction but joining in with the current song just the same.

As the bonfire suddenly erupted with an extra burst of flame, the crowd cheered. Alena then realized they weren't even paying attention to the musicians, but rather a trio of dancers just out of her sight. She moved along the inner edge to get a better look, and saw two very scantily-clad women writhing about to the rhythm. At times they would gracefully extend their naked legs forward, followed with a downward wave of their body; other times, as the drumming intensified, they'd vigorously shake their hips, a pale silk garment attached to a black pelvic belt doing little to hide the dark skin underneath. One danced with sparkling fans in her hands, the other a flowing red sash. Together, when a break in their intense movements allowed for it, they'd begin singing, a type of chorus accompanying the third of their group, a mid-sized man dressed in traditional south-Keeleon clothing. For the most part, he remained prone, enthusiastically singing words Alena couldn't understand and occasionally shaking a tambourine of his own. Whenever a song would reach a peak, however, he'd suddenly leap in the air, spin around, and throw a small, newly-formed fireball from his hands into the bonfire, much to the delight of the crowd.

After each song finished, everyone cheered, and a great many of the men would holler for the two main dancers. Alena couldn't help but be feel a little embarrassed for the Keeleon women at first, yet they didn't seem to mind the fact their near-nude bodies were drawing so much attention. In fact, the princess was quite surprised to see them actively flirting with some of the more enthusiastic members of the audience, batting brown eyes, flipping long, dark hair, and even teasingly blowing kisses to the overjoyed individuals that received them - perhaps what everyone in Santeem said of Keeleon women was true after all. Still, that did not hold back Alena's admiration for their dancing ability, as they continued to display amazing dexterity and agility, such that the princess wondered if she'd ever be able to move as gracefully (or sexily, she had to admit to herself).

The other thing Alena was surprised by was just how infectious the music was. It was gradual at first, but she eventually found herself tapping her foot and clapping her hands along with the rest of the crowd. During one particular song that built upon a tribal stomp, she even let herself go with more excited body movements, timidly trying to imitate some of the dancers' simpler steps. What little dancing knowledge she did have - mostly of formal, conservative waltzes with noblemen - was completely useless here. Eventually she simply resigned herself to an enthusiastic hop, even joining in a communal chant the dancers urged the crowd to start as the song rose to a vigorous climax.

She also lost track of the time, and even the reason she'd come outside in the first place. So caught up in the moment was she that Alena nearly leaped out into the clearing from shock when Brey suddenly tapped her on her shoulder. "Ah, Brey!" she gasped, clutching at her chest. She also flushed a deep red, embarrassed by her old tutor seeing her dancing as she was. "Where'd you come from?" she asked, nervously looking around as she hoped no one else she knew saw her.

Brey couldn't help but smile. "From the other side, actually," he said, pointing his walking staff in that direction. "I saw you bouncing here, so I decided to join you."

"Er, that's… um," Alena stuttered, flustered by his presence. She wedged her feet into the ground, finding herself frozen for some reason.

The old tutor chuckled. "Don't stop because of me," he said. "You looked like you were having fun for a while there."

The princess sheepishly looked away. "I, um, don't think I'll be able to if you're watching me," she said, scratching the back of her neck.

"Oh, well if it'll make you feel better, I'll keep my attention on those two Keeleon women," Brey cackled.

"Brey!"

"Ouch!" he said, rubbing his shoulder where Alena just punched it. "Why'd you do that? You were watching them too."

"Not like every man here is," she huffed, watching the musicians now. "I'd expect better of you though." Brey let out a small grumble at that, but went unheard over the rest of the crowd.

Another song ended, and the male singer, whose accent was very thick when he switched to the common northern tongue, said they were taking a break, letting the musicians play some calmer, melodic music. With that, the crowd slowly dispersed, with a few hopeful men eagerly trying to get the women dancers' attention before they disappeared into a small, nearby tent. Alena and Brey stood still for a long while, each uncertain whether they should stay or leave.

Eventually, the old tutor asked her, "So why are you out here anyway? I thought you turned in early."

Alena lightly smiled. "Their drumming woke me, actually," she said, pointing the musicians. "I think I slept long enough anyway. I'm not really tired right now."

"And your never-ending curiosity pulled you here, I take it," he chuckled.

Her lips pursed. "Eventually, yes. I initially came out to look for you though." She turned to him and added, "Anyone, actually. I just had to get out. Reginald and I, we had another fight."

"I see," Brey said, his voice turning somber. Alena thought he was about to ask her for details, but he instead remained silent.

Still, she felt the need to talk about it, so she continued. "He's trying to hide something from me, probably where we have to go for this elixir we came here for."

"It's not here, then?" the old tutor asked.

Alena shrugged. "I guess not. Wherever it is, though, he said I'd be a reckless danger if I were to go. Can you believe he had the nerve to say that?"

"He's not used to dealing with you, that's all," Brey absently replied, his attention drawn away for some reason.

"He'd better get used it, then," she said, punching the palm of her hand. "How does he expect us to work together if- _ouch_!" The princess buckled backwards, the sharp pain in her left calf causing her to lose balance. "Why'd you hit me, old man?"

"To maybe knock a little sense into you, Alena," he gruffly replied as he pulled his walking staff back. "I told you before you shouldn't dismiss his concerns, but if you won't listen to him, then listen to me: he's right."

Alena's eyes widened with shock. "What? How can you side with him? You don't even know what it is we're dealing with."

"I know enough," Brey calmly replied, "that if Reginald, one of our country's best scouts, is worried about taking you somewhere dangerous, then we should heed that warning."

"He's a coward, that's why," Alena shot back, frustrated her old tutor wasn't supporting her. She looked back at the bonfire, crouched to the ground, and grumbled, "We both know he's just trying to protect me because I'm the Princess of Santeem anyway. I don't know what it'll take to convince him I don't need his protection."

"Perhaps nothing," Brey said, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "However, I think you should consider the possibility your desire to prove yourself to him is clouding your judgment, and that you might be acting more rashly than normal as a result. Let's be honest, Alena: it wouldn't be the first time you've done so."

The princess deeply sighed, patting Brey's hand. She hated it when her old tutor was right about her, but at least she felt more confident about herself afterwards and perhaps a little less reckless as well. "Maybe one of these days, I'll grow out of it," she absently said to herself.

They listened to the music for a bit, a mournful folk melody calming many people in the dispersing crowd. A few minutes passed, and then Alena stood up. "I guess we should head back," she said. "Sort everything out for tomorrow morning."

"You can go on ahead," Brey said, smiling as he gave her a light pat on the back. "I'm going back to the hookah tent for a while before turning in."

"The _what_?"

"Oh, it's a sort of pipe shared in a group," he said, approximating its height with his arms. Upon seeing Alena's confused face, he added with a sparkle in his eye, "Just another lovely item some Keeleon merchants brought here." The old tutor then took off into the night, but not before Alena could hear him whimsically wonder if he was born in the wrong country.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

It hadn't been as difficult as she thought it would be. Alena supposed it was like any other skill, in that the more you did it, the easier it became. Strange that such a saying would also include swallowing one's pride and apologizing for their stubbornness. At least Reginald accepted it with good grace.

"I was out of line," she continued with a half-smile. "I've been out of line a bunch of times, really. You have to understand, Reg, that Brey and Cristo let me guide our group most of the way, so I've gotten used to that. Still, they've also pointed out when I've been, well, 'reckless', and firmly pointed the error of my ways when it does happen." Alena let out a light-hearted chuckle, adding, "And it has happened more times than I'd like to admit."

She paused, wondering if the scout was going to respond at all. He seemed to be quietly taking it all in, his face stoic. The princess glanced at Willem and Cristo, whom had already returned from the Zenithian service when she got back. They too were quietly taking in her words, though Willem appeared to be a little more surprised by them than the others. Of course, her bodyguard was already used to this side of her, the scouts probably not.

Shrugging, she finally added, "I realize this is your mission, and that I forced myself into it. So, I'm sorry for assuming I could also take over it too."

Reginald stood up from his cushion, taking another glimpse around the communal tent to make sure no one was trying to eavesdrop - most of the Santeem merchants appeared to be asleep, the vibrant drumming from the Keeleon bonfire outside having finally died down. Satisfied, he said to the princess, "Nothing's gone accordingly with this mission, but I think we can succeed, so long as we do things my way."

"I understand," Alena said with a nod.

The scout gave her a small frown. "Then you'll understand if I say Brey can't come with us" - Alena fought hard not to retort that statement, even chewing her tongue to do so - "because he may not be up for this task, even with the small amount of magic he knows."

"I… understand," Alena repeated, her eyes low.

Reginald sighed, glancing away and crossing his arms as he did so. "And I understand you care about him, only the Master knows why," he said after a moment. Looking back at the princess, he added, "I'll also admit that, perhaps, most of the rumors about him back home aren't true."

Again, Alena fought hard not to respond, knowing full well she had to learn how to let others have their say before she gave her opinions on matters.

"As a favor for you, Alena," the scout continued, "I'll agree to let him come along, but only if he wants to." Upon seeing the princess' eyes light up, he added, "I wouldn't be too hopeful though. I doubt he figured we'd be going any further than Scàtch."

"He'll come," Alena said, her face filled with determination. "I know he will."

Reginald couldn't help but lightly smile at her enthusiasm. "Very well," he said, scratching his jaw. "Here's where we need to go…"

* * *

"…a temple of some kind, deep in Kordra Forest," Alena finished. "Some merchants here managed to steal this elfin elixir from there once."

Brey looked into his white beard, lightly stroking it as he did so. "Huh, crafty, those merchants," he muttered to himself. Looking up to Alena he said with a smile, "Makes you wonder how many rare items here are stolen, eh?"

Slightly annoyed by his continuing dodging of the topic, the princess leaned forward on the table. "So, will you come?"

The old tutor poked about the remains of his breakfast, a half-eaten egg with a Keeleon spice and left-over bread crumbs. "Haven't you eaten anything?" he asked. "You really should. The food here is marvelous!"

"Brey! Stop doing that, will you?"

"Doing what?"

Alena's brow furrowed. "Avoiding… everything, damn it! You didn't come back last night, you dodge Reg every chance you get, and now you're practically ignoring me." She slammed her fist into the table, rattling Brey's plate and drawing the stares of others. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

Sighing, Brey pushed his fork to the far side of his plate. He was hoping the princess wouldn't make a scene at the bazaar's canteen this morning, but knew what he was about to tell her undoubtedly would make things worse. So, he motioned for her to follow outside, which she did.

Once away from potentially nosey ears, Brey simply said, "I'm not going, Alena."

The princess, at first taken aback by his words, asked, "And I assume you have a good reason?"

Brey was surprised by the calm, though firm, tone of her voice. "I told you before," he flatly replied, "I can't go back."

She then realized he was talking about returning to Santeem Castle.

"Helping your father won't exonerate my crimes, and even if it did, I'd be subjecting myself to much of what Reginald and Willem have already done to me on this trip."

Alena kept a firm gaze on her old tutor. "They've come around," she evenly said. "Slowly, I'll grant, but they have become more accepting of you."

Brey still couldn't help but be surprised by how calm she was being. "Maybe they have," he said, "but not everyone will. It's why I put up with it, Alena, to show you what I'll be facing should I return. Do you really want to see that on a daily basis?"

"Of course not," she frowned.

The old tutor nodded. "Then you understand why I can't go back, for any reason." Heavily sighing, he looked away, adding, "And you also have to stop trying to figure out some way _of_ bringing me back. You've been using it as an excuse to avoid going home."

Alena blinked. "Is… that what you think?"

Again, the old tutor nodded. "The moment you saw your opportunity to turn around, you took it," he said, looking back at her. Brey was once again surprised to see her smirk.

Glancing down while rubbing the back of her head, Alena said, "Perhaps you're right. I can't deny it out of hand." Her face turned impassive upon returning Brey's gaze. "Still, at least my intentions aren't entirely self-serving this time. And if I'm willing to admit this, Brey, then you have to admit something to me."

"Eh?" He wasn't used to her voice sounding so assured.

"You're running away again."

He felt a twitch on his mouth. "What?"

A knowing smile formed on Alena's lips. "Yes, Brey, you're running. Don't think I haven't noticed it. You always seem to be running from something."

This time it was Brey's brow that furrowed. "Preposterous!" he grunted, though was surprised by how little sincerity there was in his voice.

Alena decided to push further. "In fact, it just might be what you're best at doing, avoiding difficult situations, of your fears. By the Master, you even casually talk of dying, as though it's your ultimate escape route!"

The old tutor pointed the knob of his walking staff at her. "No, I won't be baited into this," he said, his tone unusually threatening.

"Am I striking a sensitive nerve with you, old man," she said, feeling quite confident at the moment. "Funny how you approved of such a tactic on me once before."

"Hhmph," he grumbled, looking away with a deep, personal pain in his eyes. "I thought we agreed that it _wasn't_ a good idea when I _did_ do that."

Alena moved back into his line of sight, her face sympathetic. "No, it wasn't," she said, "but it did wake me up to some harsh truths about myself." She lightly cupped the left side of his face in her hand. "As I hope I am doing with you now."

Brey frowned, knowing full well she was correct. Much of his life had seen him fleeing from his fears, and though his determination to avoid them often carried him to greener pastures, he wasn't sure he would continue to be so lucky. He also knew, however, that he _was_ tired of always running, that once he'd like to be able to stare one of his demons down and conquer it. At his old age, he figured he'd never have such a chance, but perhaps there was some hope for him.

Though he was almost certain of the consequences, Alena seemed determined to offer him an opportunity to overcome one that haunted him for years, the greatest sin he felt he ever committed. That was, should they survive their trip into Kordra Forest.

The old tutor patted Alena's shoulder. "Who'd have ever thought you'd be able to teach _me_ something, hm?" he quietly said with a small smile.

The princess gave a playful shrug. "I think we've taught each other a few things over the years, for better or worse."

Brey motioned for them to reenter the main road of the bazaar. "Come," he said. "Let's go find that temple."


	14. Chapter 13: The Forest Of Kordra

Chapter 13: The Forest Of Kordra

The path out of Scàtch Desert wasn't nearly as long on the western side, though twisting gorges still waited for the group. It was clear this was the main entryway into the bazaar, as caravan trails were far easier to spot than on the eastern side. Along the way out of the desert, they'd even pass a few merchants, and some tried selling them supplies, useful or not. The group decided to travel light, however, not wishing to be burdened with excess should they come into trouble. Reginald even sold their mule, believing it might see an unfortunate end if fleet foots became a necessity. The reason for such cautiousness was due to the information he'd gathered on Kordra Forest, and why he'd been so worried about heading there in the first place.

Though not widespread, the knowledge of an old temple for elves in the forest was known by a number of merchants at the bazaar, yet few ever dared to ransack it for rare, exotic items. Kordra Forest was a treacherous place, thick foliage blocking out the sun should one venture too deep. Beasts of terrible form were said to roam the area, with many daring hunters hoping to acquire proud trophies or high bounties only finding death. Reginald figured many of these facts were simply tall tales, but he was wise enough to suspect some validity in the claims as well. After all, the reality of it was hardly anyone from the bazaar _would_ go to the forest, despite enticing promises of potential wealth to be had.

Then again, none of them had a companion like Cristo. Reginald figured the apprentice cleric's sixth sense towards evil would alert them to any creature that approached, giving them ample time to flee. It was an advantage the scout planned to use to the utmost.

Even reaching Kordra Forest would take some time though, at least a couple days by most estimates. Fortunately, the group had stronger unity than before, much of their earlier tension having been resolved. Alena, while still eager to display her assertiveness, gracefully accepted Reginald's decisions to usually rein her in. For his part, however, the scout would take in most of her advice, even if he firmly kept them all on paths that weren't always out in the open.

And Brey, whom barely interacted with anyone before, seemed quite intent on going on about what wonderful new magic he'd be able to learn from his new spell book, to anyone who'd listen to him for long that is. Alena and Cristo couldn't help but be surprised, and even a little happy, to see the old tutor so enthusiastic over it. It was as though he was looking forward to a confrontation with some denizen of Kordra, just to try them out. Though Reginald hoped it wouldn't come to that, the scout - much to his own surprise - fully encouraged it, knowing such magic would only be an asset if things turned perilous.

The dry climate of Scàtch soon gave way to greener valleys, with strong ocean winds blowing in from the south. In less than a day of this change, however, the region became much damper and cold, a stark contrast to the desert they'd recently left. Fog greeted them on the third morning, making navigation more difficult. Despite this, Reginald and Willem were able to skillfully guide them forward, finding landmarks and ancient paths with ease. Soon the underbrush grew dense, and tall, dark pines started crowding in. They'd travelled only a few hours when Reginald simply informed the others he believed they were finally on the fringes of Kordra Forest. At that, no one was especially eager to go forward.

They set camp in a small clearing of thickening woods just off the faint trail they'd been following. The ground was wet and soft with moss, and the few stumps and fallen trees around were slimy to sit on. With the damp air having turned to light drizzle, everyone knew it was going to be an uncomfortable evening to get some rest. After Reginald and Cristo returned from a brief investigation of the forest ahead, the party's spirits were raised a little with reassuring information on the bodyguard's part. For as dark and uninviting as Kordra Forest appeared, Cristo sensed no evil presence within. Still, if such was the case, why was the place feared? The only conclusion the party could make was the real danger lurked deeper. For the time being, however, they'd settle for surviving the battle against the elements.

Upon waking the next morning, it was clear a mild sickness was affecting Alena. Her nose was running, throat scratchy, and was warm to the touch on her brow. Cristo's curative magic alleviated some of the symptoms, but couldn't cure the fever, as the 'Heal' spells were mostly used to help injury. Using some of the medical herbs they'd brought, he prepared a bitter tea with her breakfast, and soon the travelers continued their journey.

Once under more of the forest's canopy, the drizzle became less of a nuisance. Unfortunately, thick, thorny bushes obstructed much of the path. Without any tools to clear the foliage, the travelers slowly and carefully weaved their way through, often snagging their clothes along the way. Many times, the path would lead into muddy pits, forcing them to find nearby dryer routes without losing their way. By midday - and Reginald could only guess it was such, due to how much the thick canopy blocked out the sun - everyone was feeling cold, wet, and miserable. Eventually, they found a relatively dry spot, and decided to stop to recoup for a while.

As they rested, Reginald and Willem surveyed the area. Despite the lack of any landmarks so deep in the forest, the scouts were able to take an estimate they'd traveled only a few dozen miles thus far, and no hint of a temple lay before them.

Alena's annoyance over their situation finally hit a threshold, and she angrily slammed a fist on the moss-covered log she sat on, sending several small bugs skittering away. "So it's just like the desert again," she grumbled. "Except instead of being dry and scratched to death by rocks, we're wet and being scratched to death by bushes."

Reginald couldn't help but chuckle. "Has our fair Princess come to despise the great outdoors?" he asked.

"I like the outdoors just fine, Reg," she smirked between sniffles. "When it actually feels like we're out in the open. This forest is more closed off than any castle could be. And at least there are comfortable beds to sleep on there."

"Oh, I don't know about that," the scout said, pushing a foot into the mossy ground. "This ground is quite soft to sleep on, don't you think?"

"Hah, for a water bed, yes," Alena countered.

Though Brey was quite happy to see the two playfully bicker, he interrupted them by asking Reginald, "How far do you think we can go?"

The scout shrugged. "As far as we can afford to, to be honest," he replied. "Finding our way through hasn't been too difficult, as this old path isn't too worn down. It'll be more a matter of whether our supplies can hold out since Willem and I haven't found anything that can sustain us here for long."

"What do you mean?"

"Food's been scarce," Reginald explained. "There's no sign of plants or animals we can eat, and we probably only have enough rations left for a few days. Plus, we have to consider how long it'll take to backtrack out of here."

"Hm, I may be able to help on that part," the old tutor said. He fumbled in his pack for his new spell book, and opened it up to a page he'd bookmarked. "I'm starting to understand teleportation a little better," he said, pointing out pages to Reginald despite the fact the scout couldn't understand much of the writing. "If I can learn the spell quickly enough, we could simply teleport out of here. Of course, I'd like to try and test it out before we even attempt that."

"Of course," Reginald nodded.

"So I guess that means we can stay here for as long as possible?" Alena asked, hopping over to the two.

"At this point, I don't want to rely on that spell to get us out of here," Reginald said. "But yes, provided our supplies hold and Brey can learn it fast enough, we can push forward for as long as possible."

The princess wiped her nose. "In that case," she said with a sniffle, "let's see if we can find some more food. There has to be _something_ around here."

Before Reginald could argue against it, Willem stepped up. "I noticed a game trail not too far from here," he said, pointing to a somewhat less dense area of the forest. "It didn't look particularly new, but it might at least lead to berries we could eat."

Quickly anticipating Reginald's unease, Alena said to him, "I promise not to be gone long. We're accomplishing nothing just sitting here, and there's no harm in at least trying. Besides, I think inaction is going to let this flu fester in me."

"Very well," the scout sighed with a rough rub on his jawline. "You and Willem can have a look, but no more than two hours. I want to get a few more miles underneath us before sundown."

"Promise," the princess said, lightly tapping her temple with a pair of fingers. "Come on, Willem," she said, unexpectedly grabbing the large, young man by the arm and dragging him from their clearing.

Sighing again, Reginald shook his head. "How have you managed to put up with that for so long, Brey?" he asked, watching the pair disappear into the surrounding forest.

The old tutor chuckled. "I think it eventually rubs off on you," he replied with a smile, absorbing himself in his spell book.

Reginald couldn't help but smile as well. "Her enthusiasm is infectious, I'll grant."

* * *

The trail Willem mentioned led him and Alena to a small creek, which opened the forest up enough such that they weren't fighting through brush with each step. The princess even took it upon herself to test her agility along the way, despite not feeling entirely healthy. Leaping back and forth across the creek, she managed to retain her balance each time, if not always with grace. After landing back beside Willem for the fourth time, she said, "Not bad for someone with the sniffles, eh?"

"Um, I guess," the young scout replied, rubbing the back of his head.

Skipping a couple steps ahead of him, Alena turned to Willem and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You're so quiet," she pressed.

"Oh, uh…" The young scout looked up into the dark canopy. "I'm just trying to listen for any danger out there."

"This forest is so quiet, even I could hear something a mile away," Alena said, mockingly perking her ears up as she did so. "That's not what I meant though. You're quiet in general - you haven't said a whole lot on this whole trip."

Willem stopped walking. Glancing away, he replied, "I guess I don't feel like I have much to say. Reginald's the one in charge."

"That's not what I meant either," Alena said, shaking her head. "You've hardly said anything that hasn't something to do with our journey. By the Master, we've been traveling for over a week together, yet I barely even know who you are, beyond what you do."

The young scout's eyes widened with surprise. "W-why would want to know me?" he asked. "I'm just a commoner."

Alena snorted, which was unusually louder due to her stuffed up nose. "Is that it? You're afraid to talk because I'm the Princess of Santeem?"

"No, I didn't mean that."

"Then what is it?"

Willem was uncomfortably silent for a moment. "I'm sorry, Princess," he said, glancing away again. "I don't understand what it is that you want from me."

"I think it's good to know who your companions are," she said, getting back into his line of sight. "Reginald I obviously know, but I've seldom seen you around the castle."

"Probably because I'm originally from Surene," Willem said. "I only arrived at Santeem Castle a couple years ago, when I graduated from my scouting lessons."

"There, see," Alena smiled. "That wasn't so hard. Now tell me what your scouting lessons were like."

Willem smiled as well and did so, continuing along their path.

After going so far as to detail his upbringing for her, the young scout, somewhat nervously, asked, "If you don't mind me asking, Princess, why _are_ you so curious about my life?"

"What?" she said, confused. "I already said it's to get to know you better."

"Yes, but…" Again, Willem nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Um… was there any particular reason _why_ you want to?"

"Oh, well, not really, I guess," she replied. "I just felt like talking, that's all."

"I see," he flatly said, doing his best to hide feeling dejected at that response.

Alena smiled. "I'm sorry, that's not entirely truthful."

"Oh?"

She stopped walking and turned to face him. "Honestly, Willem, I was a little worried about you."

"What? But… why? What for?"

"As odd as this sounds, I thought you might be just like Cristo."

Willem couldn't help but be intrigued now. "Forgive me if I'm being too pushy here, Princess, but how do you mean?"

This time it was Alena who glanced away. "I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone, and I do intend to keep that promise, but I'm sure you've noticed how aloof he generally is, right?"

The young scout nodded. "I don't know him very well, but yes, I have."

The princess looked up at him. "That's not how he's normally been. Yeah, sometimes he was reserved and preachy when it came to Zenithism, and don't get me started on how overbearingly protective he could get. Yet, I always felt I could talk to him about my problems, and he would always listen. Now though…"

"Did something happen?"

Alena nodded. "He changed. Well, really, all three of us changed in some way when we went on this journey, but he _really_ changed. Some of that magic he's cast is only part of it - his whole attitude changed."

"Do you know why?"

"No," she replied slowly. After a pause, she said, "Well, maybe. I don't know. He _did_ tell me what _he_ thinks changed him, but I don't know if I believe him or not. That's what he made me promise not to tell."

"I see," Willem muttered, unsure how to respond to any of this.

The nearby trickling creek and a few bird calls was all the sound that surrounded the area for a long while. Eventually, Alena said, "I… kind of miss the old Cristo, if I'm to be totally honest."

Willem made a difficult swallow. "Really?"

"Don't get me wrong," she quickly added. "He's really good as my bodyguard now, better than he's ever been. It's just, well, before it seemed more like he was also a friend about the whole thing."

"Whereas now, it's simply his duty," Willem concluded.

"Yes, yes! That's it, absolutely!" Alena nodded. "It's just a job to him now - something that he has to do because honor or something dictates him to do it." Sighing, she added, "I don't like it. He's not much fun anymore. It feels like… I'm losing a close friend right before my eyes."

"I guess it would feel like that," Willem said.

Alena looked down, smiling to herself. "I'm sorry, this must be boring to you," she chuckled. "I just don't have many close friends to begin with." At that, she wrapped her arms around the young scout, the top of her head barely reaching his neck as she lightly squeezed his large frame. "Thanks for listening anyway."

Willem felt flustered in her embrace, remaining absolutely still. He wanted to blurt out that he would love to be a close friend to her and firmly embrace her back. Was that anywhere near appropriate though? Could he even hug the Princess back?

He barely managed to cautiously put one arm around her when Alena retreated and darted back down the path. "How much time do we have left, then?" she asked. "At least an hour, right? C'mon, we'll find something to eat in this bloody forest!"

Willem shook himself out of his stunned state of mind and went after the princess.

Soon, the pair entered another small clearing where the creek formed a small pool before carrying on further into the forest. They were also quite surprised to find exactly what they were looking for: berry bushes, filled with bright, bulbous colors of red and orange.

"All right!" Alena shouted. "This hasn't been a waste of time after all. C'mon, let's get some."

"Well, we should only pick them first, Princess," Willem said. "We don't know if they might be poisonous."

"Ah, right," she said. "We'll just take as many as we can back to the others." At that, they started picking and placing them in a small, empty bag they'd brought with them.

After a few minutes of this, Willem suddenly perked his head up, certain he'd heard something unusual from the forest. "Princess," he said, "I think we might want to head back right now."

Alena looked up from her picking. "Eh? Do you hear something?"

Willem nodded. "There's definitely something approaching. It sounds big too."

The princess tied up the bag of berries and grabbed her whip. "How can you tell?" she asked as she did so.

"It's making quite a bit of noise," he replied. "As though it wouldn't be able to hide itself in the brush even if it wanted to."

"Hm, if it's big, it might be enough food for everyone if we can kill it," Alena muttered to herself, looking about the clearing for a good hiding spot.

Willem looked at her, his eyes wide with shock. "Wait, you can't be serious!" he said. "We have no idea what it might be."

"All the more reason to find out, in case there's more of them," the princess countered. "I guess across the creek's as good as any place. With luck, it won't be swift enough to leap across." She then did so herself, quickly disappearing into the bush. "Are you coming?" she called to Willem, who nervously looked around before following her.

Crouching behind a fallen tree, the pair watched the clearing for long moments as the rustling grew closer. Soon, a beast the likes neither had seen emerged. Willem was correct in his guess that it was large, as it stood upright at least seven feet tall, to the tip of a row of spiky crests along its head. They were quite startled to find it was reptilian, with orange scales covering most of its body. A large tail protruded from a portly torso, and small, stubby forearms tucked into its chest. It looked like a rather clumsy creature, and its plodding steps into the clearing confirmed such a notion; however, a large mouth full of small, sharp teeth certainly made it an imposing-looking beast nonetheless.

It sniffed the air of the clearing for a bit, its pale eyes darting about. After a moment of this, it crouched down by the pool and started taking in gulps of water.

Alena glanced down at her whip, then whispered to Willem, "I don't think we can kill it. Not without Brey's magic anyway."

The young scout nodded. "Agreed. Let's slowly move away. Hopefully it won't pick up our scent." At that, the pair started back the way they came, crouching low to avoid being seen and doing their best to avoid rustling the bush.

They'd only gotten a few dozen feet, however, when they suddenly heard a startling growl from behind them. Glancing back, they saw the beast perk its head up, its eyes now locked on their position.

"Damn it, I think it's spotted us," Willem said, his neck tightening. At that, the creature started running towards them, its large body awkwardly moving down the creek's opposite edge.

"Run!" Alena shouted, leaping up and sprinting away, the young scout close behind as the creature gave chase.

Unfortunately, running was quite difficult in the thick bush; the most either were able to manage was a fumbling charge. And while their pursuer wasn't as swift, the beast's massive bulk gave it more than enough momentum to plow through and slowly gain ground. Even in their rush though, Willem was able to spot the landmarks he placed to mark their path. Leaping back across the creek, the pair bore down and pushed through the forest, hoping the chasing beast might tire out before they did. Yet whenever they took a moment to rest, Willem still heard something rustling after them. He could only guess they were such unique scents to the beast, it would probably never lose track of them.

Soon, the young scout found his first landmark, at which point he and Alena shouted to their companions their dilemma. They entered their clearing to find Reginald, Cristo, and Brey cautiously guarded for their arrival, but not ready for any kind of battle.

"Thank the Master," Alena gasped, doubling over onto her knees as she haggardly breathed in and out. Her throat was incredibly raw, her earlier sickness having caught up to her through her sprints. "There's… some kind of monster after us. A giant… lizard…" She started coughing, sticky mucus welling up such that she was forced to spit out the excess. "Cristo…" she groaned. "Can you…?"

"I already have some more herb tea ready," he said, lending her his shoulder so she could lean on it. "You can have some right now if you like."

"W-what?" she cried. "With that _thing_ after us?"

"We did hear you coming," Reginald said, remaining guarded but relaxed. "Cristo says he doesn't sense any evil out there."

"I don't know about that," Willem said through quickened pants, joining Reginald and Brey at the other side of their camp. "That beast didn't look terribly friendly." Cristo simply shrugged as he set Alena down with the others.

The rustling from the forest continued to grow louder.

Reginald turned to Willem. "It's just one?" After his companion nodded and gave a quick description, the scout turned to Brey and said, "Better get that ice spell of yours ready. I don't think all five of us can elude it if it's followed them all the way here."

"That won't be necessary," Cristo said. "It's not evil."

The scout gave him a cold look. "Then make sure you have some of your tea ready for it when it arrives. In the meantime, let's try to hide as best we can." At that, Reginald pointed out various spots along the clearing's perimeter.

Everyone but Cristo hurried to their positions. The bodyguard, though given instruction his sword may be needed, was very casual about the situation. He was quite assured there was no danger, despite the approaching beast's apparent hostility. He wasn't sure _why_ it would be pursuing Alena and Willem, but with so little information provided when they arrived, he figured things would be explained once it left. Still, he would follow Reginald's orders, if reluctantly as he had no desire to kill something if it wasn't evil.

Soon enough, the large reptile entered the clearing, sniffing the air and eying the area with quite the inquisitive look. It was even closer to the travelers than at the creek, but it didn't seem to notice them concealed in the surrounding bush. Rather, it poked its large snout about, as though curiosity overrode any other instinct it might have.

It was far too close for everyone's comfort though, and Reginald gave a nod to Brey, whom was crouched at his side. At that, the old tutor cast his spell, taking aim at the monster's torso. The icy projectile flew forth and found its mark in its white underbelly, causing the beast to give a surprised roar. Yet, the icicle barely penetrated its scales a foot deep. With so little damage done from Brey's spell, Reginald hoped the beast might flee out of shock. Instead, it lunged at the two men's hiding spot, its large mouth snapping into the bush. They managed to dodge but were forced to roll back into the clearing, lest they get snagged and trapped on branches.

Though they were in a vulnerable position should the beast use its bulk to crush one of them, Reginald quickly realized he and Brey also managed to outflank the monster with its head still in the bush. While lacking a suitable weapon to try and take it down, he could at least distract it long enough for Brey to get off another quick 'Icebolt' spell. The scout made a loud clap with his hands, instantly drawing the beast's attention.

As it swung around, its large tail nearly clobbered a dodging Brey in the process. The old tutor recognized the distraction he needed,; unfortunately, the monster's scaly, orange back didn't look like a very good target. It was better than nothing though, and at this close range, perhaps his spell might penetrate deeper this time. Once he let another spear of ice go, it did indeed bury itself halfway into the monster's back, again causing it to roar out. It didn't slow down, however, continuing its lunge after Reginald. Brey wondered if he might need to cast 'Sap' on it too if he was going to do any real damage. First though, he needed to recoup from the fatigue of casting two quick spells, and he didn't know if Reginald could elude the monster long enough with so little space.

At that moment, Alena and Willem rushed past both sides of the old tutor, her whip straight and taut between them. Once they were just behind the beast, the princess shouted, "Now!" The two leaped forward, hooking her whip onto the monster's neck and pulling down hard as they landed. Their momentum was enough to drag the awkward beast off its hind legs, forcing its head into the ground. The pair managed to pin it for the moment, but both could tell once it regained its footing, the beast's strength would be more than enough to overpower them. "Cristo! Brey!" Alena called out, fighting to keep her grip on the whip. "Do something, quick!"

Brey hurried over and, at point-blank range, finished the monster off with an 'Icebolt' spell to its temple. Even this close, the icicle had difficulty penetrating, getting firmly lodged in its head. It was enough to end the beast's life though, haggard breaths escaping its large mouth as it convulsed for a few seconds, soon moving no more.

The old tutor, quite tired from casting three spells so fast, leaned against the creature's body to catch his breath. He glanced at Alena, who was also short of breath. "Nice move," he said with a smile.

The princess returned his smile. "I didn't know if it'd work, to be honest," she said, wiping her nostrils. "It made for a tempting target like that, and at least Willem here is big enough to act as an anchor."

The young scout blushed, rubbing the back of his head. He opened his mouth to comment, but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Oh, don't worry, Will," Alena laughed. "I meant it as a compliment."

"Ah, well, thank you, Princess. I guess."

Reginald walked over and gave the young scout a slap on the back. "You did fine, boy, just fine," he smiled.

Cristo then entered the clearing, his face solemn. As he looked over the slain beast, he made a gesture with his fingers downward his chest. "We shouldn't have killed it," he quietly said to no one in particular.

Alena couldn't help but frown. "It was either it or us," she said. "You saw how aggressive that thing was once it found us."

"I know," the bodyguard said, nodding. "Nonetheless, I don't believe we should have killed it."

The princess' brow furrowed. "You'd better get used to it, Cris," she said. "If we run into any more of these things, we're probably going to have to." She then gave the beast a swift kick in one of its hind legs. "And can you at least try to help us if there _is_ a next time?" Cristo remained still, his eyes still solemnly gazing at the fallen monster.

"Hopefully, there won't be a next time," Reginald said, stepping between the two. "For now, let's see what we can do with this carcass and move on before it attracts anything else dangerous."

Unfortunately, lacking any knowledge of what might be useful of such a beast, much less any practical tools to use on it, very little could be done. In the end, they simply left it as was, somberly leaving the clearing to carry on their journey.

Night fell quickly in the darkened forest, and though everyone was feeling fatigued from the day's ordeal, they all agreed to keeping watch in pairs. Alena, however, was given the opportunity to rest through the night. Despite wanting to contribute somehow, she agreed her mild flu demanded extra sleep. It did her some good, as she felt better upon waking, though no less stuffed in her nose.

As the party made their way deeper into the forest, they noticed the path they were following was slowly becoming less covered in bush. Reginald figured they'd stumbled upon a much-used animal trail, one that was probably traversed by something large. "Like a big, orange, upright reptile," Brey drily remarked, to which everyone couldn't help but nod in agreement. Still, it was keeping them from straying lost in the forest, so they kept to the trail, though with their senses as alert as possible.

It was with this extra attentiveness that Reginald and Willem were able to pick up the sound of something ahead, a good sixty feet away and beyond a thicket of bush. Pointing to the others to duck off the trail and hide for the time being, the two scouts headed over to investigate. Returning five minutes later, concern was in their eyes.

"Three more of those things are over there," Reginald explained, keeping his voice low. "They appeared to be feeding on something else, I don't know what though."

"Can we go around them then?" Alena asked.

The scout scratched his chin. "I don't see much other option," he heavily replied. "Trouble is we'd have to take a long route around. They seem occupied for now, but if they should hear us or pick up our scent, we're in trouble."

"We could just walk past them," Cristo offered, quickly drawing the annoyed glares of everyone else.

"Cristo, we've already gone over this," Reginald sighed, rubbing his face. "Whether you believe they're evil or not is irrelevant. It's not a risk I'm willing to take."

"Let me at least try to prove it to you," he calmly said. "I promise to be cautious in their presence."

Save the faint sound of the beasts eating in the distance, silence hung in the forest for long moments. Eventually, Reginald let out another heavy sigh. "All right, fine. We'll try it your way then. By the Master, I hope you're right though." The scout then turned to Brey, whispering something into the old tutor's ear.

The bodyguard gave a nod to the scout, then turned to push his way through the thicket obstructing the trail. He was halted by Alena grabbing his arm, catching him off guard in the process. "Princess?"

"Cristo, please don't do this," she said, worry in her eyes. "Those things might-"

"I'll be fine," he smiled, removing her hand. "I've faith the Master will protect me."

Alena frowned, knowing her bodguard's faith was infallible. Perhaps that was enough for this situation though. "At least cast 'Upper' on yourself," she said. Weakly smiling, she added, "Just to humor me, okay?"

Cristo nodded. "If it'll make you feel better," he said.

Once his skin took on a leathery texture, the bodyguard turned back around with a cautious hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword. Watching him enter the thicket, Alena hoped he was right, and even caught herself giving a small, silent prayer to Master Dragon for his safety as well. After being so persistently chased by one of those beasts the day before though, she couldn't help but have doubts. The princess turned to the rest of her companions, whom were already discussing other options.

Meanwhile, Cristo slowly weaved his way through several branches, keeping as quiet as possible to not startle the beasts. Though he had no proof of it, he believed them to be benign in nature, with perhaps a strong sense of curiosity. With so few humans venturing into the forest, the beasts would undoubtedly be very interested in them if they were to encounter any. Misunderstanding their prodding for being threatening would be likely, given the way they appeared. If he could coolly and calmly move past them, it'd confirm his suspicion.

He soon stood at the perimeter of a large clearing, the trail running through it. Off to the right were the beasts, bent over and chomping away at what appeared to be the remains of an oversized pea-green toad. Two were bigger than the one his companions killed, the other smaller. The larger ones had their backs to Cristo, but the smaller one would definitely notice him should it look up from its meal. Since there was no better time to test his assumption, he took a few steps into the clearing.

The reptiles didn't even notice his presence, fixated on their meal. If he moved smoothly enough, Cristo figured he could easily slide by undetected. Still, doing so wouldn't alleviate the concerns of his companions over the monsters' nature. He was going to have to get their attention.

While keeping to the outer edge, he stopped midway through the clearing. There, he reached out an arm, keeping his hand open while making unthreatening gestures. As he would for a cat, he called out to the beasts. All three immediately perked up, looking towards him. A low, disturbing growl could be heard from the larger two, but they didn't attack. Instead, they remained where they were and studied Cristo intently, pointing their large, horned snouts in his direction. For several minutes, neither side moved.

Eventually, the beasts resumed eating their carcass. Cristo smiled and was about to move away when he noticed the smaller of the three was ambling towards him. The bodyguard continued to calmly beckon it to come forward. It was only a foot taller than him, but plumper in the torso than the others, making its movements almost comical in the way it overcompensated shifting its weight from side to side. Cristo didn't see any malevolence in its eyes, just simple curiosity. Still, he kept a hand on the hilt of his sword.

The blood of the creature it was eating still dripped from its mouth, and Cristo noticed a most repugnant smell on its breath. It sniffed his open hand, as though trying to figure out what it was.

Suddenly, its large mouth snapped forth and clamped down on Cristo's arm. Had the bodyguard not cast 'Upper' on himself, the beast might have severed it in the process. The piercing pain of its teeth in his skin, however, was more than enough for him to yelp out.

The large reptile jerked its head back as though intent to rip Cristo's arm off. Instead, it dragged him off his feet, causing him to limply fall while dangling from its mouth. Undaunted, the beast jerked back again, dragging the bodyguard back to the other two. Cristo fumbled for his sword, trying his best to ignore the pain in his left arm. Once he pulled it out, he swung the blade behind his head and into the beast's snout, hoping it would let him go. Unfortunately, he didn't have a good angle to strike it with and it only glanced off. Again he struck it, faring no better than before.

The sound of a snapping whip drew the attention of everything in the clearing, beast and man turning to find Alena standing at the other side of the clearing. "Hey!" she shouted, making sure they were aware of her presence. "Let him go, you hear me?" She continued to snap her whip, making as much noise as possible. The two larger beasts left their meal and charged after the princess, passing by Cristo and the smaller one in the process. Alena ducked back into the bushes just as they snapped their mouths in her position. They pushed their heads in after her, struggling to penetrate the thicket.

The smaller one with Cristo in its mouth didn't seem concerned about Alena, already having its own prey. As its larger companions muddled after the princess, however, it suddenly found its scaly skin shriveling, bringing a confused look over its face. Recognizing Brey's 'Sap' in action, Cristo struck, stabbing his sword into the beast's portly torso rather than snout in the hopes of it letting go. Though the sword wasn't long enough to seriously wound the monster in any vital organs, the loosened hide gave little resistance to Cristo's blade, piercing the white underbelly with ease. He heard the beast let out a gurgled moan of pain, but still it kept its mouth clamped down. The bodyguard twisted his sword, hoping it would be enough to make it reconsider keeping him so close. Sure enough, the beast finally let him go, backing up and hunched over as it feebly tried to cover its wound with its stubby forearms.

Cristo got to his feet and faced the beast, sword ready to chop into its neck to finish it off. Yet, he couldn't help but hesitate, taking pity upon it before he set about the grisly task. The bodyguard knew there was no choice in the matter though, and gritting his teeth, swung his blade. The beast cried out with each cut, in all three needed to finally end its life.

Just as he finished, he became aware the other two were already back in the clearing, ready to lunge at him. He was about to run for the bushes when he heard Brey call out from behind him, "Get down!" Instantly, he did so, crouching and mentally preparing 'Healmore' should he have a chance to cast it.

Suddenly, the air on his neck grew cold, as though a wintery breeze rushed by. He quickly guessed it was magic that the old tutor was casting, but it wasn't anything Cristo was familiar with. The only cold spell he knew was 'Icebolt', and it never had that effect on an area.

The beasts paused in mid-charge, surprised by Brey's appearance in the clearing. It was a costly mistake, as within seconds of the old tutor's warning, he shouted, "Snowstorm!" A blast of freezing air rushed past Cristo and enveloped the two beasts, crystals of ice and frost glistening in the frigid wind's wake. It condensed upon their hides, bringing with it the stinging effects of frostbite. The icy shock was more than their reptilian bodies could handle, and they fell over.

Brey walked over to Cristo, asking, "Are you all right? How's your arm?" The bodyguard remained still for long moments, unsure whether the beasts might rise again. "You needn't worry," the old tutor added. "I'm pretty sure they're dead."

Slowly standing up, Cristo dropped his sword, the stinging pain in his left arm quite apparent now that his adrenaline from the battle was subsiding. Catching a few breaths to calm his mind, he cast 'Healmore' on his wound, and many of the teeth marks closed up. He figured he'd need at least another healing spell before all of the damage was fixed, but he needed to rest a moment before he cast it.

"Aren't you going to say anything, Cristo?" Brey asked, stamping his staff into the ground.

"Thank you, Brey," he said with a nod, though keeping his gaze turned away as he rubbed his arm.

Shrugging, the old tutor called out for the others to come out of hiding. Alena was the first to appear, with Reginald and Willem following shortly after. "Guess your new spell works, eh?" the princess said, eyeing the dead beasts with wonder.

Brey couldn't help but boastfully thump his chest. "Maybe not as accurate as 'Icebolt', but at least more efficient," he said with a smile.

"Keep another ready," Reginald flatly instructed him without looking.

Instead, he headed straight for Cristo and angrily asked, "By the Master, what were you thinking there, calling one of them like that?"

Cristo didn't look at the scout. Rather, he was focused on the smaller beast that attacked him. "I don't understand..." he quietly muttered.

"What?" Reginald shot at him, growing angrier that the bodyguard seemed to be ignoring him. "What don't you understand?"

"Why it attacked," he replied. "It wasn't evil…"

Reginald shook his head. "Did it ever occur to you that it was just hungry? Do you consider a wolf or shark evil just because they attack?"

Cristo remained silent, leading Reginald to start instructing him on several things for the future, but the bodyguard was only mildly aware of his words.

Of course he'd considered Reginald's theory, and wasn't even concerned that the beasts weren't evil in nature. No, he was shaken by the fact that, had his companions not saved him, he most likely would have been killed. And why Master Dragon hadn't done something to intervene, Cristo could not understand.


	15. Chpter 14:Falling Shadows Amongst Trees

Chapter 14: Falling Shadows Amongst The Trees

"That's… enough…" Brey gasped, doubling over for breath. "I need to… rest…"

His companions stopped their flight, rushing over to help him up. "Come on, Brey," Alena urged, coughing as she took a few quick gasps herself while she had the opportunity. "They'll catch up if we stop." Indeed, the rustling of the forest behind them was growing louder, half a dozen of the Kordra beasts in determined pursuit. It seemed the deeper into the forest they went, the more of the large reptiles they'd encounter. Even Brey's new 'Snowstorm' spell only proved effective twice more, having exhausted all his mental energy casting so many so soon.

"Wait," Reginald said, holding a hand up as he listened. "We can rest for a minute. They're not too close right now."

The travelers remained silent as they tried to recoup. Half a minute passed when Brey blurted out, "This is hopeless."

"Brey!" Alena snapped at him. "Don't say that. We'll get through this. We will!"

"Willem and I haven't been able to keep track of our route, Princess," Reginald said, shaking his head. "We're lost."

"This path," she countered, pointing to the muddy trail they stood on. "It has to lead us somewhere, right?"

"All it's led us to is more of those things," Brey grumbled. "At this rate, it'll lead us to a whole den of them."

Reginald rubbed his face. "No luck with your teleportation spell either, I take it."

Brey shook his head. "I've barely even had a chance to look over it."

"See what you can fit in," the scout said. "For now, let's…" His voice trailed off as his attention was drawn away.

"What is it?" Willem asked, looking in the same direction as well.

"Damn it," Reginald breathed, crouching down a little. "I think we're being outflanked."

"By that group that's been after us?" Brey asked, looking around.

Reginald shook his head. "It's another bunch. I don't know how many, but it sounds like a large amount of them."

"That's it then," Brey sighed, leaning back into a nearby mossy tree. "We've been herded in for a slaughter."

"There has to be _something_ we can do," Alena insisted. She looked to Reginald, her eyes pleading. "Reg?"

The scout desperately scanned the area, hoping to find an escape route or sturdy tree to climb he'd overlooked. The branches on the nearby cedars were too high, the brush too thick to flee into; as far as he could tell, they were indeed cornered.

Alena sensed Reginald was resigned to their fate, but she wasn't ready to give up. They'd overcome so much on their journey, and the last thing she wanted was an ignominious end. "Brey," she said, turning to her old tutor, "do you think you _might_ have a chance at casting that spell, if you have enough time to look over it?"

He nodded, but said, "I doubt I'll have such time at this rate."

The princess grabbed her companions, startling them in the process as she arranged them around Brey, forming a human shield. "We'll give you all that we can," she said, a stern determination in her voice as she brought out her whip. Everyone was surprised by her sudden assertiveness, but understood what she had in mind. Grimly, they all brought their weapons up, steadying themselves for the coming onslaught as Brey crouched behind them and hurriedly flipped through his spell book.

Within moments, the first of the Kordra beasts poked its large, orange head out from the surrounding bushes, intently sniffing the air. Alena immediately lashed her whip out, cracking it mere inches from its snout. The beast recoiled from the shock, then snapped its jaws in the vicinity of where the whip had been.

Another emerged to their right flank, where Cristo was positioned. Though the bodyguard was emotionally shaken by the events of the prior day, he resolutely carried on assisting the others whenever he could. 'Surround' proved to be a useless spell, the beasts' strong sense of smell hardly tricked by visual illusions. All he could do was provide 'Upper' and healing spells whenever there was time, all the while somberly killing one of the beasts if they were lucky enough to catch one off-guard. This one, however, was cautious as it neared their protective circle, keeping its distance from the arc of Cristo's sword. The bodyguard slashed at the beast's snout whenever it tried to lunge forth, but he knew should another join it, such an attack would be a futile gesture.

Soon four more appeared, and with numbers clearly on their side, the beasts eagerly approached the party, their jaws already open for the kill.

Suddenly, a ball of fire interrupted their advance, striking the ground between the beasts and the cornered travelers, stunning everyone and everything in the process. Though not apparently aimed at anything, their impact was close enough to send flames into faces, singeing skin and scale alike. Another followed, this time closer to the beasts, causing them to recoil in shock. The area being so damp with mud and moss, none of the flames managed to remain ignited for long. It was more than enough, though, to send the beasts scattering back into the bushes.

Once clear, the travelers looked up to find out where the flames came from. All of them were shocked to see what appeared to be two small blue dragons hovering in the air; yet, rather than leathery wings, these dragons had wings that closely resembled a butterfly's. Despite hearing many tales, no one in the party had ever seen a dragon in the wild, and to not only encounter two of them, but of an entirely unique kind left them frozen in amazement. Still, even if it appeared they just saved their lives, their intents were unclear, and the party remained defensively positioned.

Discovering butterfly dragons was surprising enough. When one of them landed on a large, overhanging branch, however, no one could have anticipated what happened next.

"Why have you entered these holy lands?" it asked in a voice that almost sounded melodic and feminine.

Alena instantly grabbed Reginald's arm. "By the Master!" she breathed. "It… can talk?"

"I…" was all the scout managed to say, finding himself gripping the princess' hand just as strongly.

"Answer us," the other one said in a voice similar to the first as it too landed above the travelers. "Why have you come here?"

Reginald gathered himself, easing Alena's hand away. "Forgive us," he said, with a slight bow. "We are on a mission of mercy, and did not mean to defile lands that are sacred."

"We didn't know they were sacred," Alena quickly added, at which Reginald subtly but harshly motioned for her to remain quiet. She backed away, figuring the scout would have a better chance of them talking out of this. Making a quick glance at Brey, she noticed the old tutor was still looking over his spell book. _Just in case he can't talk us out_, she drily thought.

The second dragon looked towards Cristo. "One of you does know," it said.

Everyone turned their attention to the bodyguard, at which he could only offer a small, helpless shrug. "I know the forest is not evil," he said. With everyone focused on him, Cristo found his voice faltering. "I didn't think, though…"

"Your faith lacks," the dragon evenly said. "Curious that one with so much power would."

Cristo's eyes widened with distress. "That's not true!" he cried, pushing past his companions to face the dragons in the open. "My faith is strong. I believe!"

The dragon ignored him though, turning back to Reginald. "You must leave this place," the first said. "There is nothing for you here. You are granted to return unharmed." Both dragons then lifted off.

"Wait!" Reginald called out. "You don't know why we've come!"

"We are now aware," the second dragon said, hovering in the air.

Alena rushed forward. "Wait, if you know, then you can help us!" she yelled. Her voice was hoarse, the soreness in her throat making it difficult to shout. The dragons ignored her though, already turning to fly away. "Damn it, wait, or I'll chase after you!"

Reginald put a hand on her shoulder. "Princess," he started to say, but he was instantly brushed off.

"They know something," she said to him without looking. Wrapping her whip around her hand, she said, "If I have to chase them, I-"

Alena stopped, seeing that one of the dragons was returning. It lowered itself so it was face-to-face with the party, hovering a few feet off the ground. This close, it wasn't much larger than an eagle and it didn't appear to have any claws or sharp teeth; in fact, with a pair of antennae coming out of its head, the dragon did look more insect-like than reptilian. Still, with fire-breath an apparent weapon, everyone knew it could be extremely dangerous, so they kept a defensive posture just the same.

"You must not go forward," it said, in particular to Alena, which surprised everyone.

"Why?" she asked, feeling frustrated. "Stop being so damned cryptic and just tell us why."

"Your quest only brings suffering," it replied.

"Because we've killed a bunch of those monsters, is that it?" Alena said. "It's been either us or them, so you'd better get used to it."

Cristo then stepped forward. "Princess, please," he said. "If this is indeed holy land, and we are not welcomed here, then we must leave."

"Like hell I will," she angrily shot at him, causing her bodyguard to flinch back. The princess then turned to the rest of her companions. "We're close now, I can feel it." Turning back to the dragon, she added, "And you don't want us getting near the temple, do you?"

Brey then stood up. "I think Alena may be right," he said. "I don't know about 'holy lands', but doesn't it seem strange that, out of the blue, we'd be given a chance to leave the forest alive?"

"Then I think we should take the offer while we have it," Reginald said.

Alena shook her head. "No, I'm not going to give up." She then fiercely met the small dragon eye-to-eye. "I'll fight my way the rest of the way, now that I know we're close. And big orange lizards or butterfly dragons aren't going to stop me until I'm there, understand?" Though cautiously, she took a step towards the hovering creature, pulling her whip taut. "By the Master, I'll die if I-"

"You mustn't," the dragon interrupted, then flew away.

"Wait!" Alena called out again. This time though, the small dragon didn't return, leaving the travelers alone in the forest.

Silence hung over their party for long moments, each trying to understand what occurred. As far as Alena was concerned though, she knew exactly what needed to be done, and firmly faced her companions. "Well, what are we standing around for?" she said. "Let's go!"

"Princess, not so fast," Reginald said, rubbing his face. "We don't-"

"Oh no, Reg," she said, pointing a finger at him. "Not this time. Yeah, you've been right most of the way, but I'm certain we can go forward as we please."

The scout frowned. "And how do you know this?"

"Because we aren't dead," Brey evenly said, glancing over to the princess.

Alena nodded, smiling that her old tutor suspected the same as she. "Those beasts had us at their mercy, and we were saved. And those dragons probably could have killed us too, but they didn't. Why let us go just to kill us?"

Reginald sighed, shaking his head. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're right," he said, now rubbing his forehead with a pair of fingers.

"It's settled then," Alena said, rising on her toes in anticipation. "We'll take a breather for a bit, because the Master knows we _need_ one right now, then-"

"We shouldn't though," Cristo quietly said. His face was turned away from the group, fixed on the ground. "This is holy land, and we have no right to be here."

Alena glared at him, moaning in frustration. "Cris, let's not go over this again," she said. "I'm sorry if what we're doing upsets your God for some reason, but it mustn't bother Him_ that_ much if He's letting us carry on."

The bodyguard didn't look up. "Perhaps…" he muttered.

She walked over to him, gently grabbing his arm. "You will come with us, right?" she asked, finding herself concerned he might do something foolish by himself again.

Cristo met her gaze, his face solemn. He quietly said, "I will. I only pray what we are doing is the right thing."

Alena gave him a small smile. "I think we can all pray to that."

The party rested for an hour, then continued their trek through the forest. Despite given an apparent reprieve, only Alena remained enthusiastic about their chances for success. Even if the Kordra beasts were indeed gone, no one knew what to make of the small dragons, and whether they might still attack for not heeding their warnings. With that in mind, Willem was instructed to keep his eyes on the canopy above, lest they be caught by surprise.

The curious thing the young scout noticed though was an increasing amount of birds above their heads. Whereas the perimeter of the forest had been nearly devoid of their presence, these deeper regions of Kordra appeared to have several nesting areas. Every few hundred yards they walked, the volume of bird song would double, with various new calls adding to the cacophony. It wasn't long before the level of noise grew unbearable, such that the travelers covered their ears and shouted to one another to be heard.

"Didn't any of your informants warn you of this?" Brey grumbled to Reginald at one point. The scout could only helplessly shake his head in response.

"Still," he said, "at least they're not moving. I dread to think of them all in flight at the same time." At that, he and Brey laughed, drawing a confused glance from their companions.

Dusk started falling, and the travelers couldn't help but wonder whether they'd be able to sleep through the night if all the birds wouldn't quiet down. Shortly though, Willem noticed something in the canopy.

"There," he said, pointing high above and several yards ahead. "That silhouette, do you see it?" Though lacking his sharp sense of sight, they were able to make out the form of a spire amongst the tops of the trees. Everyone immediately came to the same conclusion: this was the temple they were looking for.

"Come on!" Alena urged her companions, breaking out into a sprint that quickly outpaced everyone. She found it easier to run, as fewer bushes obstructed the path they were following nearing the temple. Almost as soon as she was able to see an outline of the building through the forest, the surrounding trees opened up around her, revealing a large clearing the temple rested in. Looking up, the princess discovered it to be more like a tower, with a circular, glass dome four stories tall laying on top of a bottom half twice as wide and high. The dome nearly broke the nearby canopy, several spires along its perimeter doing so; curiously, most of the trees surrounding the clearing seemed to lean towards the temple, as though bowing to it.

Looking over the structure, Alena couldn't tell if anyone even resided there. It appeared to be made up of ancient, gray limestone, several patches of dark moss covering most of its surface. Few windows could be seen, a crumbling balcony mid-way up the temple the only apparent opening from her vantage point. No lights emanated from within, creating an eerie atmosphere from the building against the darkening sky above. Perhaps most unnerving for the princess though, were the bird songs from the trees surrounding the area: despite the disparity of species, their calls were about as closely harmonized as she'd heard anywhere in the forest.

Alena also realized she wasn't alone. As she looked over the lower sections of the building, she noticed several portly lizards with purple fins on their backs rummaging about the ground in front of the structure. Their skin was the same pea-green hue as the creature the Kordra beasts they'd earlier killed were feasting on, and though that one was slaughtered beyond recognition, the princess had no doubt these were of the same species. Despite appearing to be less dangerous than those monsters, they were still rather large for lizards, and Alena remained absolutely still, hand on her whip should one of them become emboldened enough to advance upon her.

Unfortunately, two of the closest ones did, but they first gave the princess a startled, curious glance. Their lack of immediate aggression didn't calm Alena's nerves though, silently cursing herself for leaving her companions so far behind in her rush. She considered taking the initiative, yet with at least half a dozen more of those creatures lurking further away, she did not want to draw their attention as well. Nor did she want to retreat back into the woods, exposing her flank - they could be much quicker than their bulky size suggested. No, it was best to remain where she was, hoping her companions got to her before the lizards did anything. If they drew too close, she could still fend them off with her whip for a while.

The standoff lasted only half a minute before the lizards slowly approached her. Smoothly, Alena detached her whip from its holding position on her belt and let it gently flop onto the muddy ground. They were twenty yards away, still a safe distance; half that was all she would allow them.

She heard rustling in the forest behind her. Believing she'd soon have backup, Alena snapped her whip, hoping to startle the lizards away. They stopped their advance, eyes darting with alarm, but in the process hunched back, as though they were about to either crouch where they were or pounce forward.

Again, Alena cursed herself, this time aloud. Though perhaps the lizards were taking on a defensive posture, the princess wasn't counting on such luck at the moment, bringing her whip up in anticipation of an attack. Still, they were more than ten yards away - they'd need incredibly powerful hind-legs to propel themselves upon her from that distance, and their short, lizard legs suggested nothing of the sort.

Within moments, however, they opened their large, gaping mouths, a disturbing hiss coming from deep in their throats. They then rapidly spewed forth a viscous, green fluid at Alena. Unsure what the attack was, the princess reacted clumsily, barely rolling to her right as it splashed in her vicinity. Globs of it smeared across the trees and the ground, including where she rolled. It clung to her clothes, but the discomfort of the slimy substance didn't bother her, the princess already used to mud caking her by now.

Having made their move, Alena figured the lizards wouldn't attack again just yet, and she gathered herself back into a defensive posture while crouching down. She was shocked to find another ball of slime already flying at her, this time with no time to dodge. Instead, she could do no more than bring her arms up, letting it splatter through them and into her face. The smell of it was putrid, and it felt as though it would sink into her skin if she let it remain. Quickly wiping it off, she couldn't help but growl, feeling humiliated to have let herself be slimed in such a manner.

She was prepared to fend off another attack when she noticed the lizards were momentarily distracted, their attention drawn to where she last was. There, Reginald and Cristo were standing, a little stunned by what they were facing but prepared nonetheless, the earlier snapping of Alena's whip alerting them to trouble ahead. Making use of the distraction, the princess darted further right, outflanking the hunched lizards so they couldn't use their spitting attack on her again. She shouted a warning of it to her companions as she did so, and they immediately followed suite, splitting up and surrounding the lizards so they couldn't get a clear shot at them.

As with the Kordra beasts, Alena wasn't sure how effective her whip would be against such bulky monsters. She still felt the need to do something offensive though, so she lashed it out at the closest one, cutting thin lines across its skin as it hissed in pain. Realizing it wasn't in a safe position any longer, it darted away, only to find one of its hind legs caught in the grip of Alena's weapon.

At the same time, a flying spear of ice struck the second lizard in its face, ending its life in seconds.

With nothing left to interfere, Cristo rushed forward to Alena's caught enemy and chopped his sword into the area that appeared to be its neck, needing two such attacks before it slumped to the muddy ground.

The bodyguard was about to move towards Alena in case she needed assistance when she pointed behind him, rather quietly saying, "Careful, there's a bunch more of them by the tower."

Cristo turned around and indeed saw more of the lizards. They were keeping their distance though, retreating further into the shadows of the building and away from their fallen kin. It seemed as though the battle was enough to leave an impression on them, none hungry enough to risk their lives on dangerous prey.

Satisfied they weren't in any immediate danger, Cristo turned back to Alena, who was now by the fallen lizard as well, unraveling her whip while keeping an eye on the other creatures. Again, he was about to ask her whether she needed assistance; this time, she turned to their other companions, who were finally all gathered in the clearing.

"All right, all right," she said, wiping her face of any leftover slime. "I know. I rushed off recklessly." Her nose was starting to run again, as though the action only aggravated its condition. As she snuffled it back, she noticed the stench of the slime was still stinging her. She hoped it wasn't going to linger, or at least come off whenever she got the chance to bathe again. "I'm sorry. I should have waited for you."

"Well, no harm's come of it," Reginald said, lightly smiling at Alena's grimy appearance. "Maybe your pride, though…"

"Hm," Alena muttered with half a smile of her own.

Once everyone was gathered together, Reginald decided they should let Brey stay in the lead, his 'Snowstorm' spell at the ready should any of the lizards be bold enough to attack. At that, they set about searching for an entrance, shortly finding a rather ordinary large, golden gate southeast and around the corner of where they entered the clearing, standing in stark contrast to the drab limestone of the tower's walls.

Reginald and Brey studied the door intently for several minutes, trying to uncover any traps or seals hiding within. With the sky darkening, they felt it urgent to at least try to get inside, lest the lizards become bolder under the cover of night.

Eventually, the scout turned back to the party. "You know," he said, lightly rubbing his brow with a pair of fingers, "for a place reputed to be a temple for elves, you'd expect to find some kind of magical protection."

"There isn't, then?" Alena asked, coughing a little as she did so.

Brey shook his head. "None that we can find. It is, however, locked."

"Can you break it?" Willem asked, though keeping his eyes trained on any nearby movement.

Reginald shook his head. "I wasn't anticipating something like this," he said. "I've no tools that can pick it, and Brey figures none of his spells will work either."

"Pick a lock, huh," Alena mumbled to herself. At that, she grabbed her travel pack and started sifting inside. "I just might be able to help there." After a few moments, she retrieved an oddly shaped key with tiny spokes protruding at various points at its end.

Brey's eyes widened at the sight of it. "That wouldn't happen to be-"

"Yes," she flatly interrupted, throwing her old tutor a warning glance to drop the subject. Everyone else gave confused stares.

The princess made her way over to the door, asking where she might be able to use her key. Reginald pointed to what appeared to be a standard lock embedded into the door's face, again quite strange considering this was supposed to be a place for elves. Alena didn't think much of it though, simply inserting the key into the lock's opening. She twisted and jostled it about for some time, leaning her ear close in an effort to hear whether she was making progress. Soon enough, an audible _click_ came from within, and she lightly pushed the door forward. Stubbornly, it moved a few inches, but it was enough for her to turn to her companions with a triumphant smile. "Nothing to it," she said, retrieving the key and tapping it to her temple.

She couldn't help but briefly feel dizzy from the excitement that was creeping within her. They'd survived the forest, and now were about to enter a sealed building where elves were said to reside; truly, a tale worth bragging about when they returned home, even if the tower was abandoned. Still, considering her earlier enthusiasm hadn't gone so well, she stepped back, waving a hand in Reginald's direction. "After you," she said.

The scout nodded and motioned for Willem to join him. Together, they pushed the door open, musty air quickly escaping out. Peering inside, all they were able to see was darkness. "Wait here," Reginald said to the others. "We'll be back once we have a quick look around." He pulled a torch from his supply bag, and the two scouts entered the tower.

Cristo then said, "I'll keep an eye on the corners, in case anything tries to sneak up on us."

"Are you sure?" Alena asked.

The bodyguard smiled, though somewhat solemnly. "Even without being able to sense anything in this forest, I'm probably still the best lookout with Reginald and Willem inside." Agreeing with his conclusion, he walked off, sword in hand.

Alena and Brey remained by the entrance, their backs to the wall and silently keeping their guard up. After a few minutes though, Brey looked up at the princess and said, "If you don't mind me asking, Alena, where _did_ you get that key?" She gave no response, after which he lightly added, "Just to sate an old man's curiosity?"

She sighed, smiling. "I'm sorry. You know how sensitive I am about that."

"You'll have to get over it some time," Brey said, glancing back at the forest.

Aside from the birds in the canopy above, it remained silent for a while again. Alena eventually broke it, looking down. "He never asked for it back."

Brey looked at her again, a bit startled by the response. After a moment, he said, "You don't mean from _that_ night, do you?"

Alena couldn't help but chuckle. "I guess in the confusion over the kidnapping, it slipped his mind."

Brey chuckled as well. "And you saw no reason to remind him, huh."

"I did, at some point. I didn't even realize I still had it until…"

Alena's voice trailed off as she was suddenly overcome by a bout of nausea. The earlier dizziness returned, stronger than before, and such that she leaned back against the stone wall.

"Alena!" Brey said, reaching out to grab her in case she fell over.

"I'm…" she managed to say, bringing a hand to her forehead. It was then that she realized a cold sweat had formed.

The old tutor called for Cristo, who immediately came rushing back. Upon arriving, the bodyguard didn't waste time in asking questions, quickly seeing the princess' condition. He grabbed hold of Alena and urged her to crouch down, remaining prone against the wall.

As he intently studied her, Alena forced a smile. "I guess I'm… not all right after all, huh?" she said, feeling queasy with each word.

"No, you're not," Cristo said, his voice stolid.

As the bodyguard tried to figure out the cause of Alena's ailment, Brey looked back about their surroundings. It was growing dark quickly now, and he noticed trace amounts of movement from the lizards cautiously edging closer, emboldened by the lengthening shadows of the forest. "I don't think we should stay out here, especially if Alena's not feeling well," he said, his walking staff a little higher in his grasp.

Cristo nodded and said, "Help her up with me. We'll worry about light once inside." At that, the two men lifted the princess and carried her past the doors. Once they settled her down on the dusty stone floor, Brey quickly sifted for another torch in Reginald's supply pack as Cristo pushed the door back closed, leaving it open just a crack should they need to retreat outside for some reason.

After fumbling to find the flint for some time, Brey managed to provide light in their area. They seemed to be in a large hall, an inner chamber about a dozen yards ahead of them. Beyond that their torchlight revealed no more, the two scouts' own light having disappeared wherever they'd gone.

Turning his attention back to Alena, the old tutor found Cristo already resuming his studying of her. The princess was paler than before, her breathing short and quick. Her eyes had glazed over, half-shut and unaware of what was going on around her.

After a couple minutes that felt much longer, Cristo said, "My guess is poison. Something in that stuff the lizards were spitting."

"You 'guess'?" Brey said, his voice a bit perturbed by the casualness of Cristo's diagnosis.

The bodyguard looked down. "Most of my training dealt with physical harm: cuts, broken bones, and the like. I've only been given a cursory lesson when dealing with poison. She does have some of the signs of it, though."

"Well, can't you do anything for her?"

"I… don't know," Cristo said at length. "I've never been trained in the treatment of poison."

"It's like any other kind of healing magic though," Brey said, his voice growing more urgent. "Surely you can try to cast it. By the Master, you've been able to learn new spells without much study for a while now."

"Yes," Cristo quietly said, but he wasn't so sure it would work this time, his infallible faith that Master Dragon would grant him that power at such times of need wavering. First the incidents with the Kordra beasts, then the butterfly dragons casting doubts; and then the fact this was apparently holy land, where they had no right to be. Could this poison affecting Alena be a penance for their trespassing?

He tried to cast such thoughts aside. Folding his hands, he silently prayed to the Master that the knowledge to withdraw poison was granted to him. Cristo knew it was a rather simple spell, aptly named 'Antidote', as all priests and clerics were required to learn it. Yet, without the right sequence of words and hand motions, plus the Master's blessing, its power would remain as elusive to him as any spell in Brey's tome. If he'd focused more time on it instead of 'Healmore', perhaps he could have learned it by now, like so many other useful spells.

Too many doubts assaulted him, and he felt the worrisome, agitated glare on his back from Brey as he did nothing. In the end, Cristo did all he knew he could do at the moment: he cast 'Healmore' on Alena, hoping whatever damage the poison was causing on her body would at least be temporarily mended.

Sure enough, color filled the princess' face, and her shortened breaths returned to normal. She blinked a few times, as though coming out of a trance, before turning to Cristo with a smile. "What happened?" she asked, her voice calm. "Weren't we just outside?"

"I'm afraid you've been poisoned," the bodyguard replied, helping her stand up again.

"Isn't she cured?" Brey asked.

Cristo shook his head. "The magic required to remove it eludes me," he said, fighting hard to hide the insecurity in his voice. "I don't know why, but…"

"Maybe it'll come to you eventually," Alena said, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "For now, what do I have to do to survive this?"

"Just take things easy," Cristo said. "If you start feeling dizzy again, let me know and I'll heal what I can. That at least seems to work."

Alena nodded. "In that case, let's wait here for Reg and Willem to return."

It wasn't long before the scouts came back, both of which were surprised to see their companions already inside. After explaining what happened to Alena, Reginald went over what they found. He described their current floor and the one above, of which were empty, abandoned rooms. Also, he mentioned something that brought down everyone's spirits: "More reptiles."

Alena nearly formed a pout. "Not like the ones we've already fought?"

Reginald shook his head. "No, these are different. They're almost like big birds, with large wings and a beak, if you can believe it. They've made a series of nests on the floor where the balcony is. My guess is they fly out during the day to hunt for food, as it's quite packed up there now."

"Then this place is deserted," Brey grumbled. "We've come all this way for nothing."

"I don't think so," the scout said, drawing a stunned look from the others. "We heard singing from the upper levels of the tower."

Willem nodded. "It sounded very much like the bird songs we've been hearing around this tower."

"Then there really are elves here?" Alena asked, her eyes wide with fascination.

Reginald shrugged. "We couldn't make out details, but it definitely was something using specific words rather than simple tones. Definitely worth investigating though, come the morning."

"Wait, are you suggesting we sleep overnight?" Brey asked. "In this place?"

The scout glanced over to the chamber across the entrance hall. "It's about as safe a place as I can think of, considering what's outside," he said. "And with so many of those flying things above us, it's simply too dangerous to do anything about them this late."

"That may be true," the old tutor replied, "but what about Alena's condition? If this poison is severe, she may not-"

"I'll be fine," the princess sighed, rubbing her brow. She noticed a bit of clamminess on her skin as she touched it, and couldn't help but hope her words were not hollow. "Just… let me rest for a while. Maybe it'll do us all some good if that chamber is secure enough, that we won't have to worry about lizards and reptiles sneaking up on us in the middle of the night for a change."

"I don't know, Alena," Brey muttered, shaking his head. "Whatever's ailing you seemed to bring you down rather quickly. I dread to think what might happen while you sleep."

"I'll watch over her symptoms," Cristo said.

The old tutor eyed him. "For the whole night?"

"Yes," the bodyguard simply replied.

Reginald stepped forward, concerned. "Cristo, you can't possibly stay awake that long without feeling _some_ ill effects yourself."

Half a smile formed on Cristo's face. "You're probably right," he said, lightly closing his eyes as though deep in thought. "Unfortunately, no one else here has the ability to heal Alena." Looking back up, he added, "And one of us should still keep watch regardless of how safe that chamber is. As I'm going to be up all night tending to the Princess, it's logical that I should do this as well. That way, everyone else can get proper rest, in case we face an even greater challenge in the morning."

In the end, with no better plan presenting itself, everyone agreed to Cristo's. The scouts led the way into the closest chamber, which appeared to have served as some sort of communal gathering area in the past. Broken bits of furniture lay strewn across the floor, most of which useless beyond preparing a small, safe fire with which the bodyguard was able to make some more of his medical herb tea for those who wanted it. Reginald and Willem were also able to gather enough to erect a makeshift barricade at the entrance, as all that remained of the original door were a few planks of wood hanging from hinges.

Though no one was anxious to immediately bed down, the day's ordeal had drained them, and soon Cristo found himself alone. Save the occasional sound from their small fire, the night grew eerily quiet. Most of the noise from birds outside barely penetrated the tower's walls, so as most of them went to sleep, their cacophony drained away with the day's light. As for whatever else resided inside the tower, they remained silent as well, leaving Cristo to his thoughts without distraction.

He almost prayed for one though. Anything to take his mind off the doubts that continued to pick away at him. He could not understand why the Master would find ill favor with their mission, such that they would be given a warning to retreat and then deny him the power to help Alena. Surely something as noble and just as removing a Hell-Curse from the King of their country was all the justification they needed to enter holy lands. Were they doomed to continue to suffer for going against His wishes? And what if they succeeded? Would an even more terrible penance be called upon? Master Dragon was not known to be a God that demanded sacrifice for not abiding by His ways, but were there exceptions Cristo was not aware of and were never taught?

A disturbed murmur from Alena quickly drew Cristo's attention. The bodyguard sat closely beside her, letting the dim glow of their fire illuminate her face so he could make sure it didn't lose color again. A mild sweat had formed on her brow once more, and the bodyguard gently touched it. Despite the warmth underneath his fingers, he cast 'Heal' on her, the fifth time he'd done so since she'd fallen asleep. The princess fidgeted, inaudible sounds escaping her short breaths as though locked in a vivid dream. Soon, her rest returned to normal, tilting her head towards the fire even as her light murmuring continued, though sounding less agitated than before.

_Indeed, Master_, Cristo thought, turning his gaze into the fire. _Why are you making her suffer so?_


	16. Chapter 15: Ancient Songs

Chapter 15: Ancient Songs

"I know you want to fight, Princess," Reginald said, munching on his breakfast between words. "But if this is going to work, we can't get into skirmishes along way. We have to strike fast, hard, and then get by them quickly."

Alena nodded, avoiding moving her head as little as possible as she did so. Despite a fitful and erratic sleep, much of her fatigue disappeared by the morning. Unfortunately, the bouts of dizziness caused by the poison still in her body were increasing, as though the damage being done to her grew, even if only marginally thanks to Cristo's diligence in watching over her during the night. "I understand," she said, sipping on more of the herbal tea. "And believe me, I want to get through with this as much as anyone. I just didn't like the idea of sitting down here while you three were off having all the fun."

"Hm, I don't know how much fun it's going to be," Brey muttered, mostly absorbed in his spell book so he might still learn the teleportation spell they may desperately need at some point.

Alena smiled. "Sorry, wrong choice of words. Thing is, should you make it to the upper levels of this tower, we'd be separated, as there's no way Cristo and I would be able to get through on our own. It's best that we all stay together."

"Agreed," Reginald said, tidying up the last remnants of his meal.

Shortly after, Willem returned from an extra scouting mission on the floors above. With more sunlight available to him, he was able to get better details while staying out of sight from the nest of flying reptiles. As it turned out, Reginald was correct in that many of them went hunting for food; however, those tending eggs or hatchlings remained behind, which still left a sizable number to deal with. And with their party undoubtedly coming across as either food for their broods or trespassers in their domain, no one doubted they'd be aggressive once in their presence.

"Did you find a way past them though?" Brey asked.

The young scout nodded. "It won't be easy, I'm afraid," he replied, to which the old tutor couldn't help but sarcastically mutter he wasn't surprised.

Willem laid out a rough diagram of the third floor. Pointing at the northwest corner of the tower, he said, "There are some stairs here that lead above, much too small an opening for those things to chase after us. Trouble is it's on the other side of a large area where the floor's caved in. It was the only way I was able to even spot it from below without being seen."

Reginald rubbed his chin with the palm of his hand. "If we try to get over there, we'll not only be seen, but be left wide open for an attack as well."

"Exactly," Willem said with a nod.

Brey stood up, his walking staff clunking on the stone floor with an echo throughout the chamber. "I'll do as much as I can," he said, "but timing will be important. I doubt I'll be able to cast 'Snowstorm' nearly as repeatedly as 'Icebolt.'"

"Do what you can, Brey," Reginald said. "With luck, we won't need it much beyond the first one."

Once they gathered up their supplies, the party left the chamber, back out into the main entrance of the tower. The noise of the birds outside dramatically increased upon leaving the confines of the room, just as strangely harmonized as the day before. More prominent at the moment, there was a curious jubilation to the song, as though the birds felt an overwhelming joy to simply be alive. Still, to hear so many birds mimicking the same song remained disturbing, and the travelers tried their best to ignore it.

At the other end of the tower was a large staircase leading to the second floor. Cautiously, the travelers headed up, entering what appeared to be a large auditorium. Rubble lay strewn across the floor, the ceiling caved in. A few dozen feet high, they could see the third floor, as well as the narrow, spiral staircase that led higher into the tower still. They also spotted the creatures he and Reginald warned of, many of which were hunkered down in nests along the cave-in's edge and unaware of their presence. Indeed, various shades of white scales adorned their bodies, with large leathery wings and a formidable beak quickly drawing attention to their potential danger.

The travelers hugged close to the wall of the auditorium to a series of adjacent rooms, careful not to alert the flying reptiles they were just below them. Crossing the hall, they also picked up the distinct tones of sung words high above, rising above the din of the bird song beyond the tower's walls. They found it remarkable they'd even be able to hear it all, from which Brey guessed the source was being amplified in some way. Whether it was how the tower was constructed or involved magic, he had no idea.

And while everyone felt a measure of relief there definitely was someone (or something) creating the song, it was odd that they'd be doing so in an abandoned tower with hostile creatures lurking throughout the surrounding forest. How could anyone even survive in such a place without at least having to face the flying reptiles? For their part, those monsters seemed uninterested in who was creating the song; for all anyone knew, they could be finding comfort in it, hence nesting where they were. It was certainly quite a mystery, one that began dominating everyone's sense of curiosity. To sate it, however, they were first needed to get past the monsters just above them.

Most of the chambers on the second floor were empty, save a few scraps of wood and stone leftover from the days more people inhabited the place. It was clear it served some importance in the past, perhaps a gathering area for religious purposes, though no clues as to whether it was for elves or humans remained amongst the ruins. Tucked away in the far corner at the end of a long corridor was another set of stairs.

"I guess this is it," Brey flatly said, slightly pulling back the hem of his cloak. Walking ahead of the group, he glanced back and asked, "Is everyone ready?"

"Let me heal Alena one more time," Cristo said, already folding his hands.

"You just did before we crossed that hall," she said. "I feel fine." Her bodyguard ignored her though, already casting the spell on her. The princess couldn't help but lightly frown. It was obvious Cristo was exhausted, weary bags hanging under his closed eyes. Even a simple spell like 'Heal' was now taxing him. His suffering made her uncomfortable, especially so since she hadn't felt any significant effects of the poison since the evening before. It was pointless to argue though, so she let him continue, hoping he'd at least have some time to rest once they were on the fourth floor.

"Well then," Brey said once Cristo was finished. The old tutor turned to Willem, waving a hand down the hallway. "After you."

"Thanks," the young scout said with half a smile. At that, he slowly went up the stairs, Brey following shortly behind as the others waited below.

Peeking up, Willem was immediately facing one of the nests. Fortunately, it was empty and the young scout was able to inch a little higher. Just beyond the nest, he saw several more, at least half of which held winged reptiles. A bright source of light filtered in from his left, where he noticed the balcony lay. To his right, it opened into a small hall, and what looked like a large bed chamber. Their route, however, was further past that. Though somewhat short, they'd have to navigate amongst several nests. The creatures remained unaware he was even close by.

Steadying his breath, he turned back to Brey. "You have a clear shot," he said. "Better make it a good one." The old tutor nodded and made his way up the rest of the stairs.

As he was not trained in stealth, the winged reptiles quickly noticed Brey as he ascended. They did not move to attack though, more surprised by his sudden appearance than anything else. A few of the closer ones, however, started flapping their wings, making agitated calls similar to that of a crow. Brey paid them no heed, mentally focused on the spell he was to cast. He needed a few seconds before getting it off, and could not be distracted by anything, lest he have to start over.

Two of the winged reptiles lifted off, hovering a few feet above their nests, sunlight glistening off their white scales. A quick decent upon Brey's position would end his life in moments. The old tutor was faster, throwing his hands out as he said, "Snowstorm!"

A blast of frigid snow and frost erupted from his position, instantly blanketing the area ten feet in front of him with crystals of ice. Nearly every winged reptile within the spell's wake was overcome with the cold, many freezing to death within their nests, some feebly trying to fly away only to collapse shortly after. The two preparing to attack crashed to the stone floor, bits of their frozen wings shattering in the process. The effects of the spell sent a wave of disorientation amongst the rest of the reptiles, many taking off from their nests in a confused panic.

Mere seconds after Brey uttered the spell's name, Willem came charging out behind him, the rest of their companions following. "This way," he shouted, leading them down the route he'd earlier mentally plotted.

Even in their frenzied flight, the winged reptiles quickly noticed the running party. Those that hadn't taken off from the tower or weren't fighting each other started swooping down on the travelers, only to find blades and whips fending them off. Such weapons were only a temporary deterrent though, as a strong dive would easily knock any of them down.

Fortunately, the travelers made it across the hall without much harm, but they still had to cross the caved-in auditorium, and the winged reptiles were already reorganizing. Brey halted at its edge, turning around in preparation to cast another spell. Ignoring everyone rushing past him and the chaos of flying reptiles, he again cast 'Snowstorm', the word more emphatic on his voice this time. As before, several of the closest winged reptiles fell to the freezing attack, half a dozen instantly crashing to the floor. Further chaos erupted, with many more of the monsters fleeing outside the tower. Despite the fatigue he felt from casting the spell twice in such a short time, the old tutor couldn't help but smirk at his success.

It quickly vanished though, when he noticed a couple of the winged reptiles hovering a few feet out of the spell's radius. Though they were far enough that any diving attack could probably be dodged, Brey didn't like the idea of them being so calm. His worries were founded when they suddenly spewed forth small fireballs, such that the old tutor could do little more than back away and crouch, covering his body with his cloak. They smacked against his back, sprawling him over and dangerously close to the edge's lip.

Desperately, he rolled onto his back, hoping it would snuff out any residual flame that clung to his clothes. As he did, he saw one of the winged reptiles dive at him, talons extended for the kill. All Brey could do was cross his arms across his body.

The fierce snapping of a whip just above him shocked the old tutor, but not nearly as much as the descending predator. The stinging leather caught it across its face, sending it flailing off course and over the edge. Though hearing it crunch into something below would normally give him a sigh of relief, Brey was already aware of the other swooping down. He was prepared for this one though, and when it was nearly upon him, he cast 'Icebolt', letting the creature impale itself upon the spear of ice that formed in front of him before it exploded out its back, the carcass flailing over the edge as well.

"Hurry," Alena said, reaching a hand out to help her old tutor up.

Grabbing it, he couldn't help but grumble, "I'm _really_ starting to hate things that breathe fire, you know?"

"Definitely," the princess nodded.

Turning toward the ledge, Alena and Brey noticed the two scouts were nearly at the other side already. Cristo, on the other hand, was only half way along and seemed to be inching across, hugging the wall quite closely while keeping his eyes trained as far away from the pit as possible. They weren't sure, but it almost appeared as though the bodyguard was petrified being near such a large, open fall. Or perhaps it was simply his fatigue catching up, making him overly cautious. Alena couldn't help but feel sympathetic if such was the case, as she was just as nervous as well about trying to cross over should another bout of dizziness hit her.

They didn't have much time to ponder it though, as the winged reptiles were already regrouping again. Once half-way, Brey turned around, saying, "I think I've got one more in me."

"We're not keeping count, Brey," Alena said, turning as well to drag him. As she did, the princess realized more fireballs were coming at them.

"Snowstorm!" the old tutor shouted, sending frost and ice against the flame. Though the spell wasn't as strong as before, it was enough to extinguish the fireballs into spitting steam and smoke; unfortunately, its icy wake didn't catch any of the winged reptiles, most of them too far away now.

Leaning a bit against the wall, Brey breathed, "Okay, let's go."

Silently thanking her old tutor for his foresight, Alena helped him up and carried on along the ledge.

Most of the winged reptiles had either fled in the confusion or given up their chase, more concerned over the well-being of their nests. A few cracks of Alena's whip was all it took to deter any further pursuit; if not, a small 'Icebolt' definitely was. Still, she and Brey were a little stunned when they arrived at the other side of the ledge just shortly after Cristo. The bodyguard was breathing heavily by the stairs, hiding his face from everyone else.

"Are you all right?" Alena asked him once Brey climbed ahead.

"Fine," Cristo quietly said. "Just… tired."

"I'd imagine," the princess said. At that, she suddenly felt nauseous, at which point she realized the adrenaline surge from the fight quickly worsened her condition. Leaning against the wall, she said, "Um… Cristo…"

"Right," he said, leaning her onto his shoulder. "Come on, let's go upstairs."

Once above, the bodyguard gently sat her against a nearby wall, where Brey was also recovering from casting so many spells. After casting 'Heal' on her, they took the opportunity to survey their surroundings while Reginald and Willem checked the rest of the floor out. They stood in a large room with several tiny slits across the walls, letting in small streams of sunlight through the dusty air. Like everywhere else in the tower, it appeared to be deserted.

The singing was much more prominent here, of which two light, feminine voices could distinctly be heard, in fact sounding as though it was directly above their heads. They couldn't understand the words, but the melody seemed to have a soothing effect on their being, wiping away much of the fatigue from their flight through the winged reptile den.

The scouts shortly returned, informing the party there was but one path left open to them, which lead them up another flight of stairs.

"Did you happen to see our singers?" Alena asked.

Reginald shook his head. "I didn't want to risk them spotting me," he said. "To be honest, I'm surprised they're still even doing whatever it is they are doing up there. I was certain the commotion we caused would have alerted them."

Brey rubbed his whiskers. "Hm, if there's magic involved here, it could be possible they're simply too far into a trance to notice."

"Then we have an advantage," Alena eagerly said, quickly standing back up again.

"Calm down, Princess," Reginald said, lightly smiling. Despite all that occurred on their trip, he was amazed she still had the energy to push forward. "We should at least let Cristo and Brey rest before we confront whoever's up there."

"I don't think we'll be confronting anyone," Cristo said, his voice weak from weariness.

Reginald eyed the bodyguard. "How do you know this?"

Cristo gazed at the ceiling for a moment. "That song," he said. "It's… Zenithian."

Brey now eyed him, more with curiosity. "Let me guess: you just know it to be so?"

Willem stepped forward, following Cristo's gaze. "No, I feel it too," he said. "I think… I felt it as soon as we heard all those harmonizing birds outside. I'm certain of it now though."

Brey looked away to hide his smirk. "Hm, so this is 'holy land', huh. And here I thought it was just a playground for giant lizards and flying reptiles."

"Think what you will," Cristo evenly said, turning his eyes towards the chamber leading above. "I've faith we've seen the last of our confrontations in this tower." He didn't know how, but Cristo was absolutely certain of this. Only pure benevolence coursed through his soul this close to the song.

"In that case, you and Willem should go first," Reginald said. "We'll follow behind, just in case you're wrong."

Cristo nodded, motioning for Willem to join him.

The staircase appeared to lead to the ceiling of the tower where they'd spotted the glass dome, bright sunlight cascading even unto their position. A strong, pleasant smell also emanated from above, hinting at a flower garden being grown. As Cristo cautiously crept up the stairs, his eyes confirmed it: flowers of various pigments and bouquets in full bloom lined the walls. Though he wasn't much of a botanist, many of the types before him were remarkably unique, putting some of Santeem Castle's finest displays to shame with their sheer beauty. Whatever the rest of the tower's purpose used to be, whoever was here now had turned the ceiling into their very own greenhouse.

Remembering why he was the first to come to this floor, Cristo broke his gaze amongst the flowers and looked across from him. He spotted two figures dancing and singing, each in matching blue and green gowns. Long, flowing green hair radiated brilliantly off the sunlight, and the first thought the bodyguard had was that he was seeing Zenithians, as they were often depicted to have such hair.

Mesmerized by their dance, he froze, unsure of what else to do in front of such deities. He never dreamed he'd see a Zenithian while he still lived; only if he was granted access to Zenithia after he died would he be so honored. He felt ashamed to witness their grace before he should, and he wanted to flee back down the tower, to allow them to continue their magic uninterrupted, lest he offend them in some way.

Yet, he wished to remain in their presence, to bask in their holiness, a rarest of opportunities in his mortal life if there ever was one. He started to kneel.

"Well?" came Brey's gruff voice, knocking Cristo out of his moment of piety. The bodyguard couldn't help but furrow his brow out of irritation, that the old tutor could be so rude even as such beings as beautiful as the Zenithians were before him.

He then noticed these two were missing something that was common amongst all Zenithians: wings. Shaking his head, Cristo realized these were indeed something else, even if their hair resembled them and sang their songs. Might these be elves instead?

Arms open, he stepped forward so he'd be in plain view of the figures. Still they danced, completely lost in whatever ritual they were performing. He motioned for his companions to slowly and quietly follow. Everyone did so, each holding back their amazement of the surroundings. The soothing song, calming aromas, and tranquil setting filled them with a serenity the likes they'd never felt before.

They remained motionless for several seconds, studying the room intently. It was Brey who finally spoke, his words sudden and piercing through the song filling the chamber. "By the Master, they _are_ elves!" Only now did everyone notice the large pointed ears protruding from the dancers' long, flowing green hair.

Hearing the old tutor speak, the elves instantly stopped their dance, leaping out of shock and away from the travelers. They spoke in a panic to each other, their language totally foreign. Yet they also distinctly said "humans" at one point, with more fear than anything else.

Cristo stepped forward a little more. "Please," he said, arms raised. "We mean no harm. We only-"

Upon his advance, one of the elves rushed over to a stand where several small phials rested, grabbing as many as she could in her arms. The other closed her eyes and started chanting, tracing the line of a large circle in front of her. Before anyone could react, a spiraling portal appeared, and the elf that created it quickly motioned for the other to enter it. In her frightened haste, the second elf left a few phials behind and darted for the portal, instantly disappearing within it. The first followed, and the portal closed in on itself.

The travelers were left in stunned silence, an overwhelming dissonance of bird songs now surrounding the tower.

* * *

"Feeling better?" Cristo asked, kneeling down in front of the sitting princess.

Alena nodded, rubbing her eyes as she shook off the last bits of drowsiness. She didn't know how long she'd slept for - well into the evening it seemed - but the extra rest definitely invigorated her spirit, all traces of nausea gone. Or perhaps it was the effects of one of the phials she'd consumed.

Thinking back on it, she realized it was quite a risk to put such faith that whatever was in the liquid would cure her poison. It could have been nothing more than simple water nectar. There was something quite extraordinary about their setting though, the flowers surrounding the room never losing their soothing attributes even if their caretakers were long gone. That whatever it was they were cultivating here would be similar wasn't much of a stretch. Still, though it cured Alena of her poison and most of the flu symptoms (her nose continued to periodically and annoyingly dribble), was this nectar actually magical? And if so, would it be enough to save her father from a Hell-Curse? The only way to know was to get it back to Santeem Castle as fast as possible. Unfortunately, being stuck on the top floors of the tower for two days now wasn't helping .

At the moment though, something far more urgent was demanding Alena's attention: hunger. As she stretched, her stomach growled, causing her to involuntarily cover it with an arm. Looking to her bodyguard, she asked, "No luck in finding any more food I take it."

Cristo shook his head. "About our only option is to try and steal an egg or two from those reptiles. Reginald or Willem might be able to, but-"

"I wouldn't bother," Alena sighed, standing up. She didn't know whether she'd even be able to eat them raw, lacking proper cooking materials to boil such large eggs. Glancing around, she noticed only she and Cristo were currently in the domed rooftop. "Where's everyone else?"

"Testing Brey's spell," the bodyguard replied, glancing at the staircase.

Alena looked over as well. "All three of them?"

Cristo nodded. "Brey wants to try teleporting more than just himself."

Alena chuckled. "Guess it was a good thing I was asleep so I didn't end up being a test subject."

"He's quite confident it'll work," Cristo replied with a shrug.

"He's had enough time to practice, since we've been stuck here."

The bodyguard looked up at her, smiling. "Maybe I should get you an egg," he said. "Hunger seems to make you overly cynical."

Alena giggled. "I guess it does."

A short while later, a spiraling blue portal suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. Once it grew to nearly six feet in diameter, it shimmered between blue and white, its spiraling motion gradually increasing in speed. Such a sight would normally put Alena and Cristo on guard, but they were quite used to seeing this now. What was different this time, however, was the appearance of Reginald emerging from the portal, stepping forward awkwardly as though unsure where his foot was going to land. Regaining his balance, he looked back, watching the spiraling light slow down a little. "Huh, just like the travel door," he muttered to himself.

"It works, then?" Alena asked.

"Seems like it," the scout replied, taking a few extra steps away from the portal.

A few seconds later, Willem appeared from the portal, awkwardly stepping from it just the same as Reginald. After that, Brey casually walked through, now quite used to traveling through such portals. Once he was clear of it, the spiraling light slowed down, and collapsed upon itself into a single point before blinking out of existence.

"That settles it, then," the old tutor said, tapping the ground with his walking staff. "Anyone can walk through, so long as I'm the last one to go."

Alena stood up. "So we're finally ready to get out of here?"

Brey nodded. "I see no reason to delay any longer. The spell works fine." He turned to Reginald. "Now it's just a matter of where we should go."

The scout considered their options for a moment. "I'd settle for anywhere away from Kordra right now, but ideally, if you can get us as close to home as possible…"

The old tutor looked down, rubbing his whiskers. "Distance isn't the problem," he mused. "It's how familiar with the place we're teleporting to I am." Somewhat hesitantly, he added, "Truthfully, hat would be Santeem Castle."

Reginald gave him a half-smile. "And I take it there's no way we could arrive discretely."

"I've more memories of the throne room than any closets, if that's what you mean," Brey chuckled. "The best I can do is probably near the front gates. With luck, no one will be walking by to see us arrive, but the guardsmen along the wall will definitely spot us."

The scout sighed. "I guess there's no way around it." He glanced over to Alena with a smile. "Besides, your returning will cause quite the fanfare of itself."

Alena fidgeted at that prospect. "I really wish it wouldn't," she said. "I'd like to arrive as quietly and unannounced as possible too."

"Well, perhaps the simple shock of us suddenly arriving like this will be enough to temporarily distract everyone from the larger issues at stake," Brey said. "So, if we're ready…?" With the nod from his companions, the old tutor started to prepare the spell once more.

First, he focused his mind on the place he wanted to teleport, a vivid picture of the setting crucial to the spell's success. Testing it between floors in the tower proved useful, but now he needed to visualize something far more distant: Santeem Castle, specifically along the eastern drainage ditch, where he'd spent many a sunny summer afternoon reading texts and tomes from the castle's library amongst the shade of a nearby maple tree grove. Then, he focused upon a realm of nothingness linking that place with his current one, allowing his mind to drift into thoughts of abstraction, seeing himself as nothing more than a stone standing firm against the rapids of space and time. These were easy notions for him to grasp, yet the ability to cast the rope that would link his stone with the other he envisioned had eluded him until seeing the elf use the same spell to teleport herself. Brey had nearly slapped himself in the head when he realized all it took was the simple tracing of a portal to actually form the link – his spell book was so wrapped in abstraction to explain the concept of teleportation, he'd assumed such was the case with "tracing the line" as well. Once making the connection, casting the spell, of which was known as 'Return', was quite simple.

He spoke the spell's name, traced the line of the portal he wished to created, and once more the spiraling blue and white lights formed within its circumference. The old tutor stepped back, saying, "I believe Reginald should go first."

The scout nodded, motioning for Willem to follow behind. Both gathered up as many of the remaining elixers they could find, and stepped through, their forms vanishing much the same way they'd appeared in the former portal.

Brey then turned to Alena. "Time to go home, Princess."

She and Cristo made their way over, Alena a little hesitantly. Looking to her tutor, she said, "Who'd have thought this day would ever come, huh?"

Brey smiled. "It was inevitable. Though I doubt any of us could have guessed we'd be returning like this."

Alena stepped up to the portal, studying it intently for some time. Slightly looking down, she muttered to herself, "Somehow, I get the feeling this'll be my greatest challenge ever."

"Perhaps," Brey said. "You'll face it just the same as any other though: with reckless determination."

The princess nodded. "I guess you're right." She then couldn't help but giggle. "Sounds like an adventure in of itself! C'mon, Cris!"

At that, she grabbed her bodyguard by the arm and yanked him through. Cristo could only offer a startled, "Wait…!" in the process.

Once his companions disappeared, Brey also hesitantly walked up to the portal. The ones he'd tested earlier usually collapsed after a minute if he didn't walk through, and he was certain this one would as well if he waited much longer. This was a prime opportunity for him to simply leave them be and for him to venture elsewhere …to run away again. Yet, Brey was surprised he no longer feared his fate at Santeem Castle, as though somehow, someway, things would work out, so long as his friends were there for him. _Perhaps some of that Zenithian faith has rubbed off on me in this tower,_ he lightly snorted.

With his back as straight as his aged frame could handle, Brey entered the portal. It closed behind him, and the tower was once again silent with its ancient memories.


	17. Chapter 16: Returning Home

Chapter 16: Returning Home

Even if she had heard her bodyguard, she would have ignored him anyway. What reason was there to wait for? Might there be a danger if two people entered the portal at the same time? Perhaps, as that was one test her old tutor hadn't tried out. Of course, how could he, or anyone, have known she'd dive forward as she had? She didn't know she would do it, simply acting on an instinctive impulse to do something different. It was possible it would be the last time she'd be able to get away with it for a while.

Alena expected to instantly appear somewhere near the castle. Instead, as her body fully entered, time seemed to slow down, as though entering a dream. The tower dissolved around her, fading into an empty, impenetrable blackness. She hung in space for some time, and, as she attempted to look about, the princess realized she could not move, frozen in stride. Her only reassurance she hadn't somehow dissolved was the feeling of Cristo's arm still in her hand. She tried to grip it tighter, but couldn't.

Light started piercing the darkness about her, though rather dim itself. Emerging much the same way the tower had dissolved, her surroundings revealed an open area near a large drainage ditch, cultivated maple trees in front of her. Though unable to see it, Alena felt the presence of Santeem Castle behind her, almost overbearingly looming over her body.

As the scenery finally formed, a brisk summer night breeze greeted her, catching the princess off guard as she'd grown used to stale air and the aroma of flowers while at the tower. She was also unprepared for feeling the effects of gravity again, and stumbled out of the portal, pulling Cristo along as she did. Was Reginald not nearby to catch them, they would have fallen in a heap.

"Figured you'd do that," the scout said, smiling.

"Thank you," Alena said as she straightened herself up. She looked about and noticed they were gathered near the eastern wall of Santeem Castle. Glancing up the castle's stone face, she was surprised by how comforting the structure looked, even as a menacing shadow against the night sky. For so long, she'd despised the place, so cold and constrictive; yet, having not seen it for nearly three months, Alena was filled with a longing to rush back within those stone walls, to see everyone who was undoubtedly worried for her well-being.

There would be plenty of time for that later though. Their main concern was in getting the elixers to her father, and hopefully not drawing the attention of too many people in the process.

Brey soon appeared from the portal, and once it closed behind him, he turned to Reginald. "I guess you should take the lead," he said.

The scout nodded, motioning everyone to follow him.

Before rounding the eastern wall to the southern gates, two guardsmen came rushing towards them, spears in hand. "Who goes there?" one of them called. "We saw you appear out of nowhere just now."

Reginald held up his arms. "Reginald Schoet, Royal Scout Of Santeem. I have returned from my mission, though you would not know of it."

Once the guardsmen were upon them, they studied the party intently. Their eyes widened in shock when they saw Alena. "P-Princess!" they both stammered in unison. "Is it really you?"

Alena nearly sighed. "Yes, it's me," she said. "I've also returned, though please don't go rushing off to tell everyone. I'd like to come back home quietly tonight."

The guardsmen went down to their knees, bowing. "Yes, of course, Princess," one of them said. "You'll have to forgive our surprise, we thought you-"

"I'm sure you thought or heard many things," she said, pulling them up. "Right now, let's just get inside as discretely as possible."

"Also," Reginald added, "send for Father Garrett to meet us."

The guardsmen nodded, and one ran off back to the front gates to alert the other guardsmen of their arrival, the other escorting the party.

_So far, so good_, Alena thought, keeping her eyes on the castle. She expected the reaction from whoever first encountered their group, but so long as the word was spread amongst the guardsmen that her return was not to be immediately circulated, things would go smoothly.

Reaching the front gates, there was a contingent of guards gathered to greet them. Amongst them was Richard Thenas, Captain of the Castle Guard. "Princess!" he said, his grizzled face overcome with joy at seeing her. "By the Master, I can't believe it's really you! I'm so glad you're safe."

"It was a stroke of luck that we happened upon her," Reginald said. Throwing her a knowing wink, "Mind, she's been a handful."

Richard then eyed the scout. "Then you've escorted her back?" he asked, his tone somewhat evasive.

"Not exactly," Reginald replied, giving the captain a subtle look of his own. "Don't worry, I followed my mission as ordered. She simply came along to help."

Richard gave Alena a startled look, but quickly turned back to the scout. "So you succeeded?"

Reginald gave a single nod. "If you don't mind," he said, "we really should be seeing Father Garrett." The captain gave a single nod as well and motioned for his men to allow the party to enter the castle.

Once Brey started to make his way past, however, Richard suddenly shouted, "Wait, you're Brey Soratos!"

The old tutor stopped, closing his eyes as he tilted his head down. "Yes, I am."

At that, his walking staff was quickly knocked from his hands, his travel pack ripped from his back, and three guardsmen roughly grabbed him. "We can't let you pass," Richard sternly stated. "You're under arrest for-"

"Wait!" Alena cried. "He's with me! He can-"

"Princess," Reginald firmly said as he grabbed her arm. "Not now, all right?"

She threw him off, giving the scout a threatening glare. "I'm not about to let them-"

"Alena," Brey interrupted, "I'll be fine. I'm not important right now." His voice was soft, yet it stunned everyone into silence.

After a moment, Alena looked to Richard, her eyes harsh. "Don't you hurt him," she evenly said. "If you do, then by the Master, I'll make such hell that you'll wish I _hadn't_ returned, understand?"

Though Richard was used to emotional outbursts from the Princess, he never heard her speak with such a grim, icy tone before. More so, her words were no mere tantrum - there was a frightening sincerity to them, unnerving him as her cold pupils cut through him like icicles. Embarrassingly, all he managed to say in response was, "Yes," a weak salute to his temple following.

Satisfied for the moment that her old tutor would not be mistreated in her absence, she turned back to Reginald and said, "Very well, let's go." She, Cristo, and the two scouts then entered the castle, leaving the guardsmen frozen for the moment.

Brey, whom kept his head bowed, couldn't help but lightly smile into his whiskers.

* * *

"There does seem to be holy power within these phials," Garrett said, holding one of them up to the statue of Master Dragon in the castle's temple. The yellow hue of the glass containing a honey-colored liquid appeared normal in the torchlight, yet the priest's eyes detected a faint aura emanating from inside. The incantation he performed to determine if it had such properties was one only priests and bishops were able to make use of. Glancing over to Cristo, he saw the apprentice cleric nodding, as though he could see the aura as well, which only made Garrett more worried.

When he'd heard Cristo returned with the Princess and Reginald, Garrett was ecstatic. Too many terrible events had befallen their castle in recent times, so having two turns of fortune in one night was cause for welcomed cheerfulness for a change. Yet what should have been a joyous occasion quickly turned apprehensive. The Princess, though immediately escorted to her father, was belligerent, more concerned for her old tutor, who was being taken into custody, than the King. Nor did she let servants attend to her belongings, roughly pushing them away in the process. Those actions weren't her usual feistiness either - there was an assertive edge to them that was taking everyone by surprise.

Then there was Cristo. Immediately Garrett saw something different in him, a budding holy power burning behind the apprentice cleric's calm eyes. The way he carried himself had changed too. No longer did he seem worrisome and agitated over any reckless action the Princess would take; rather, poised and serene, allowing her to do as she pleased unimpeded. He was so unlike the young man that left in pursuit of the runaway Princess three months ago, Garrett was briefly struck with the notion that Cristo had somehow been replaced by an imposter.

And now he was able to see a spell that should be beyond his capability. So many questions flooded Garrett's head regarding what happened to him, but he knew now was not the time for them.

Looking back at the phial in his hand, he added, "Unfortunately, I do not know if these will help the King. Probably only the Reverend Bishop Marcello would know for sure."

"They should be safe enough to still use though," Cristo said. "No sense in waiting for the Reverend Bishop to get here to see for himself."

"Perhaps," Garrett said, placing the phial with the others on the temple's altar. "I'll check all of them first, to see which has the strongest blessing upon it. We can then administer the elixir to the King afterwards."

"Sounds reasonable," Cristo said. "If you'll excuse me then, I'd like to retire to my dorm for the time being. There're some things I must do." Garrett nodded, then continued to study the phials.

Cristo slowly opened the door to his room, glancing about the darkness inside. Everything was still as he'd left it. Though he usually kept his dorm tidy, the urgency in which he went after the Princess caused him to knock over a few books from his desk as he'd grabbed his Texts. Bending down, he couldn't help but be surprised they were still on the floor, wondering if no one bothered to enter his dorm to at least dust the place in his absence.

As he picked them up, a small piece of paper fell from one, a crudely drawn picture of the Princess that he'd used as a bookmark. He lightly smiled as he picked it up as well, amused at the sentimental thoughts he still carried for that drawing.

It started as an innocent enough doodle while joining her and Brey during one of her study sessions, from which Alena requested that she pose for during a break while her old tutor was away. Though Cristo insisted he lacked artistic ability, the Princess was adamant in at least seeing what he was capable of. So, he attempted to draw her standing by the study's window. She laughed at the results, but it was a friendly laugh, followed by an encouragement to practice. He never did attempt to draw again. This one picture was enough for him to keep, but it was a silly memento from another time, for a different person than who he was now. Seeing no reason to keep it, he crumpled the paper and pocketed it to be disposed of later.

Stepping inside, he placed his travel bag on the floor by his dresser, then unstrapped his sword from his hip, leaning it against the desk. Lighting the single candle on the desk, he closed the door and sat down on his bed. It had only ever been an adequate mattress, but was exquisitely soft compared to most of the places he'd been sleeping while traveling. Still, it brought no comfort to him. None of his surroundings did.

This place, Santeem Castle… his home for much of his life. It felt as foreign to him as Scàtch Desert, Cape Caran, the Wild Lands, anywhere he'd been since leaving. No, that was not true. There was one place he knew he would find clarity, that could help him find answers to the questions and doubts that continued to afflict his soul. Strange that the last time he was there, all he could think about was how annoying it was to climb the building's massive steps to its entrance.

Of course, he wouldn't be allowed to go there right away, especially with everyone expecting him to give a report on his whereabouts and how he came to be with the Princess. Such a report would not be easy to write without repercussions, as he clearly violated his duty to accompany her on her journey. On the other hand, it would make his decision to resign as her bodyguard more rational than doing so out of the blue.

Seeing no reason to delay, he sat down at his desk, grabbed some paper and a quill pen, and began to write.

* * *

"Won't you at least wash first?" Catherina asked, rushing to keep up with Alena. "You're such a mess, my dear!"

"I'll be fine," Alena huffed, easily outpacing her handmaiden down the hallway.

Despite attempts to be discrete, word of her return spread quickly through the castle, and Catherina was amongst the first to come rushing to see her, eyes bursting with tears. Alena was quite happy for the reunion, allowing crushing hugs and exuberant kisses to the cheeks to carry on for some time. Few worried as much as Catherina did upon the princess' disappearance, wallowing in misery that it was something she had done to send Alena running away.

Alena couldn't help but tear up as well, overwhelmed by her handmaiden's show of sentiment, and apologized several times for putting her through such an ordeal. The princess didn't know what effect her absence would have caused, and if the reunion with Catherina had been that emotional, how would others go?

Perhaps this was why she was in such a hurry to see her father. Yes, she was concerned for his condition, of which she needed to see for herself. Reginald explained the curse left her father unable to communicate - speak, write, even understand those around him. Fearing such news would devastate a country that was already shaken by the disappearance of its Princess, it was decided to keep the King isolated in his bedchambers, appearing only for the most official of needs. Contained as he was, he'd grown sick, though whether it was an additional affect of the curse or depression, no one was certain. Whatever the case, Alena hoped at least laying eyes upon his missing daughter would help him recover even just a little.

She finally arrived at the King's bedchambers, two guardsmen stationed at the room's closed entrance. Though they'd been informed of her arrival, they were just as astounded at seeing the princess as everyone else this night. "We've let your father know you're here," one of them said, "but I don't know if he understood us."

"That's fine," Alena said. "Let me in." The guardsman nodded and unlocked the door, pushing it open for the princess to enter. Alena frowned, remembering how it had been her father that intended to lock her up in her bedchambers much the same way …to protect her from herself as everyone was now doing to him. Taking a steadying breath, she walked in.

Her father was sitting at his desk, writing something though apparently not succeeding as several crumpled papers were littered at his feet. His face was sunken and pale, his hair and beard scraggly messes with hollowed circles surrounding desperate eyes. Though of fine quality, he wore only the simplest of garments. This was not the same man that had so intimidated her last they saw each other, who publicly humiliated her. He appeared old and helpless …weak.

He also didn't seem to notice her enter, so engrossed in his attempts at writing as he was. Somewhat timidly, Alena took a few steps inside, hoping he'd look up to at least see her. He ignored her though, seemingly oblivious to everything but what was directly in front of him. Realizing she needed to grab his attention, Alena spoke. "Hello, Father," she said, no better words coming to mind. "I'm, um, home."

He looked up, and Alena nearly flinched from his gaze. There was madness in his eyes, a deranged desperation as he struggled to comprehend what he'd just heard. It quickly melted, his sight succeeding where his hearing betrayed him. Though dirty, plainly dressed, and a head of shortened auburn hair more matted than his own, Stepan Santeem still recognized his daughter when he saw her. The quill in his fingers dropped, shaking hands no longer able to hold it up. Alena saw tears well up, his lower lip trembling even through his thick beard. He opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came forth, as though a force had robbed him of his voice.

Alena's eyes began tearing as well, the sight of her father in such a frail state shaking her very soul. She couldn't bear to see him like this. Despite their fights and arguments, he had remained one of the few pillars of strength in her life after her mother died. As he was now though, it was like watching that pillar crumble away. She wanted to flee the room, hoping that when she saw him next, he'd be cured and back to the intimidating man she knew.

He stood up, his head tilting to the side. He raised an arm, his eyes wide, almost pleading. It was as though he was asking, even begging, that the person he saw in front of him truly was his daughter. Alena weakly smiled, nodding once as she said with a cracking voice, "Yes."

She thought she wanted to be strong in front of her father when they saw each other again, to prove to him that she had been right - that, despite all his worries, she conquered the outside world. Not now though. All she wanted was to be his little girl, surrendering her strength and independence to him, so he could be the father she remembered, that she needed. She rushed towards him, allowing herself to be buried underneath his comforting embrace. Leaning into his chest, Alena started crying. "I'm so sorry!" she said, hugging him tightly.

He remained silent, unable to voice whatever emotion he was feeling. It didn't matter. It was enough to just feel his caring hands gently stroke her hair and hear his muffled sobs of joy.

Though Alena wished to remain in his arms through the night, there were more important things to take care of. Easing away, she looked into her father's eyes and said, "We're going to cure you, I promise." Though she was only met with shamed confusion, the princess continued to reassuringly rub her hands over his arms, hoping it would provide some comfort.

After a while, she guided him back to his desk, easing him into his chair. Glancing down at many of the crumpled papers, Alena picked one up. "What have you been writing?" she asked, unfurling it. Several scribbles were scrawled across the parchment, though it appeared they'd started as letters. A couple attempts at drawings were in the corner, looking more like something a toddler would make. Her father turned despondent at seeing his work, fully aware of his inability to express himself by any other means than body language.

Alena felt the need to be the strong one now, to let her father lean on her shoulder. She didn't know how to do this though. Never had he appeared so weak in front of her, even after her mother died. She wanted to somehow ease his depression, with humor or high spirit, her usual fallbacks when dealing with such worries. All she could manage was a continued massage of his shoulder, hoping that Father Garrett would arrive soon with good news regarding the phials they'd brought back. She knew, no matter what, she would not leave his side tonight.

An hour passed with father and daughter in silence, simply remaining together as they patiently waited. Garrett eventually rushed in, barely knocking before entering. He was carrying two of the phials, each containing equal amounts of yellow nectar. Anxiously, Alena gave her father one more reassuring pat, then made her way over to the priest. "Well?"

"These have a strong holy aura," he said, handing one over to the princess. "We can only try them and pray to the Master that they're strong enough to break this Hell-Curse."

Alena nodded, then went back to her father. "I know you can't understand me," she said as she offered the phial to him, "but you have to take this. I don't know if it's like the one I tried; if it is, it's actually rather sweet." She gave a hearty smile, hoping her own doubts of the elixer's effectiveness wouldn't slip through.

If the king had any doubts about it, however, they quickly vanished. Simply to see something that could be a cure for his ailment, presented to him by his own returning daughter, it was enough to fill his soul with hope. Eagerly, he pulled the stopper from the phial and downed its contents.

They waited long moments, unsure what would happen. Alena herself hadn't noticed any effects when she'd taken one of the elixers, but Cristo's healing magic usually kept the poison at bay regardless, so she felt no different afterwards. Eventually, her father opened his mouth in an attempt to speak, from which only a strangled _ah_ came forth. His eyes widened with optimism, turning to his daughter. He tried again, nothing understandable being said, but at least he was able to make a sound. Was this all they'd be able to mange though?

"Father Garrett?" Alena asked, turning to the priest.

"It may not be enough to simply drink the elixir," he said, moving over to them. He motioned for the king to stand up and follow him. "I'll take him to the temple to drink this one as well. Perhaps in the holy presence of Master Dragon's blessings the effects will be stronger."

"Right," Alena said. "Let's go then."

"I… I'm sorry, Princess," Garrett said. "But only Zenithists should be present for this, and, um, since you aren't…"

"What?" she cried. "I can't leave him, not now!"

"Please, Princess, believe me when I say that you've probably done more for him than anyone has, just by returning home. He'll be fine, knowing you're here."

"Yes, but-"

Alena suddenly felt the hand of her father on her shoulder, this time he being the one to reassuringly pat it. She looked to him, and saw a calm, acceptant look in his eyes. He knowingly smiled, and the princess realized despite still not being able to talk, his hearing had improved, and he was letting her know that Father Garrett was indeed right.

The princess returned his smile. "Very well," she said, hugging him dearly. "Let me know as soon as you get any better, you hear me?" The king nodded, and followed Garrett down to the castle's temple, leaving Alena alone to her thoughts.

Only a minute passed before Catherina came rushing in. "The King, is he…?"

"A little better," the princess said, making her way back to the hallway with her handmaiden following behind. "I guess only time will tell now."

Catherina patted her chest, glancing up with a quiet prayer of thanks to Master Dragon for the good news. "Then you, my dear," she said. "We really should get you cleaned up and into some proper clothes."

"You go on ahead and draw a bath," Alena said, her voice absent. Upon reaching the flight of stairs leading back down into the castle, she turned on her heels and added, "There's something I have to do first." At that, she left behind her handmaiden futilely calling for her to wait.

The princess tried to keep any other reunions amongst the castle folk brief, solely focused on finding Richard again. It didn't take long, as he'd been summed to watch guard outside the temple's closed entrance as the clerics did their prayers to the Master on her father's behalf. Alena wondered if Cristo was assembled in there as well.

That was another matter though, one out of her hands. Instead, she met Richard's eyes, and evenly asked, "Where have you taken Brey?"

The captain was surprised by her question, figuring the princess came here to see her father instead. "He's been taken to the dungeon," he replied. "And no, he was not harmed, though we were forced to shackle his hands to prevent him from casting magic."

Alena pursed her lips. "Did he try?"

Richard shook his head. "No, it was done as a precaution."

"I see," she said, slightly looking away. "I'd like to see him."

Frowning, the captain said, "It's late, Princess. You really should-"

"Must I order someone to escort me?"

Sighing, Richard motioned for one of his men to lead Alena to Brey's cell.

She had explored the dungeon a couple times before, usually when her youthful curiosity got the better of her and she'd sneak down. Scant memories of the place remained, as she was often too busy trying to elude concerned guards in dark corners. Once descending down the stairs though, the awful odor of stale urine and mold quickly reminded her why she hadn't tried to explore much after.

Once at the cell her old tutor was in, the guardsman unlocked the door and pushed it slightly ajar. Alena nodded and, grabbing a candle for some light, walked inside. Despite the smell, the cell itself seemed tidily kept. Off to the far corner was a bed of hay, her old tutor already lying on his side as though asleep.

Before she could say anything though, Brey lightly grumbled, "You know, I had almost nodded off." Sitting himself up with a mild yawn, he added, "Just when I'd gotten used to the stench in here too."

"I'm sorry," Alena said, smiling as she pushed the door nearly closed. "I wanted to see how you were doing, that's all."

Brey shrugged, exaggerating a bit so he could show off his shackles. "It's more comfortable in here than that tower in Kordra Forest," he replied. Looking about him, he then wistfully said, "Hard to believe we were there only a few hours ago."

"It does seem ages already," the princess nodded, looking about the cell as well.

The old tutor leaned against the wall as he sat. "Was that trip worth it?"

"The tower? I think so. We've already tried one of the elixers on my father, and there was some improvement. They're treating him at the temple now."

Brey smiled. "That's good to hear. I'd hate to think all that effort would have been for naught."

There was silence between the two for a moment before Alena abruptly changed the subject. "There may not be as many people against you as you thought," she said.

"Oh?"

The princess nodded. "Mind you, I haven't had a chance to talk to many, but not everyone believes you kidnapped me."

Brey sighed, glancing at the stone floor. "It may not matter in the end," he muttered.

"What do you mean by that?"

He lightly shook his head. "Please don't concern yourself with my fate," he said. "Right now, it's the well-being of your father that's most important."

"Yes, but-"

"And I do appreciate you coming to see me," he added, lying back down. "If you don't mind though, I'd really like to get some rest. I've had a much more taxing day than you, practicing that spell most of it."

"Very well," Alena said, opening the cell door back open. "I'll make sure the guards treat you fairly. And I promise to get you out of here - this is only a short stay, you understand?"

She barely saw his single nod as she left, her old tutor disappearing back into the dark.


	18. Chapter 17: Alone

Chapter 17: Alone

The stone ceiling looked so different to her now, despite nothing having changed. Through the silk curtains draped over her bed, it was as plain as ever. Yet, she thought she could see history in those cracks above, a reflective gaze from which her ancestors were judging her. "Why did you abandon us?" they asked. "Your rightful - your dutiful - place is here. You should never have gone."

Lying on her back, arms at her side, her body straight, Alena couldn't help but wonder if it was her conscience conducting this inquisition. It certainly was blunter about it than her servants.

Catherina hadn't stopped asking similar topics while helping the princess wash the grit of the road from her body the night before. "Where did you go?"

"Where'd this hideous scar come from?"

"Why cut your hair so short?"

"Why did you run away?"

Alena evasively answered most of her handmaiden's questions regarding her journey, knowing Catherina would likely faint to hear the grislier details. As for leaving in the first place, the princess could give no answer, ashamed to admit the selfish, immature reasons .

It was why her bed brought no comfort throughout the fitful night. The mattress was far too soft, deserving of a spoiled girl who knew nothing of her responsibility within her kingdom, nor the hardships faced by those less fortunate. The carpeted stone floor seemed more inviting, its stiff surface at least keeping her from succumbing to the decadent pleasures that she used to take for granted. Back on her large bed, she felt like a tiny island lost in a massive sea of distraction. There was so much she wanted to do, but for now could only wait until everyone else was ready. Already she was a slave to protocol.

A knock came from her door. Sighing with relief, Alena righted herself up, smoothing out her beige morning dress as she sat at the edge of her bed. Her clothes felt too tight, but she expected it, having grown so used to the wayfayer's clothes she'd thoroughly worn out since Cristo bought them for her in Surene; the princess doubted she would ever see them again, especially since they were supposed to be for a young man to wear in the first place. Easing into a smile, she said, "Come in."

She was surprised to see her bodyguard slowly open the door. "Cristo! Good morning." He remained at the entrance, his face calm. Standing up, Alena motioned him to step inside her chambers. "How's _your_ return been so far?"

"Busy," he replied, closing the door behind and grabbing one of the chairs by Alena's table. "Many of us were kept in prayer through the night for your father."

Alena grabbed a chair as well. "Is he better?" she asked. "No one's said much to me about him this morning."

Cristo nodded. "The elixers seem to be working, as he can understand those around him much better now. The recovery to his voice has been slower, though."

The princess slouched onto the table. "And I still can't see him yet, I take it."

"You'll be sent for," he assured.

"Hm, thanks for letting me know anyway," she said.

Uncomfortably, Cristo scratched his jaw. "That wasn't why I came to see you."

"Ah. Come to see how I was doing, eh," Alena smiled. "I'm fine. Worried about my father _and_ Brey, of course, but mostly fine."

"Actually," Cristo slowly said, "I wanted to say goodbye to you before I left."

Alena was held silent for several seconds. "What?" she quietly said.

He nodded, his eyes solemn. "I'm going to the Zenithian Temple in Surene. I need to find out what's happened to me, and only the priests there can help."

"But… what about your duty as my bodyguard?"

"I requested from the King to be relieved of it," he replied. "Given that I willingly joined you and Brey rather than bring you home, we felt it was the proper thing to do." He then smiled knowingly. "Besides, I'm sure you and I can both agree you've outgrown the need for a vigilant bodyguard."

"Well, maybe, but…" Alena found her voice faltering. Cristo's argument was sound, but she couldn't believe he would simply give up such a dedicated position. "I don't understand," she eventually said. "There's more to it than just that, right?"

"It's… a bit personal, Alena."

"I'm sorry," she said, leaning in. "I just have to know. This doesn't seem like you at all."

Sighing, Cristo turned away. "I've never told you why I decided to become your bodyguard, have I."

"No…" Alena slowly said.

"It was shortly after we first met."

"I do remember that," she said, thoughtfully looking at the table. That day had been tumultuous, an eight year old girl reeling from painful emotions caused by a shouting father. "You found me behind the castle, hiding from everyone."

Cristo nodded, a light smile coming to his face. "They were looking for you, and you were worried I'd give you away. I didn't even realize you were the Princess." Looking back to her, he gently added, "I only saw a young girl hurting, yet stubbornly trying to refuse my handkerchief to wipe away her tears."

Alena couldn't meet his gaze. "I never did thank you for keeping me company until they found us…" she quietly said.

"None was required. It was an obligation as a Zenithist."

Thinking about it, how he'd diligently sat with her in that secluded corner of the castle's outer wall, Alena felt ashamed at how thoughtlessly she'd taken his kind gestures. Yet, over the years since, she'd also come to rely on them more and more, a calming presence to her fiery temper.

Cristo continued. "Once I did discover who you were, I felt I had a stronger obligation to my country, to see that no harm came to that little girl."

The princess frowned. "And now you feel that obligation is over?"

He nodded. "You're no longer that little girl."

"I guess that's true," she said, half a smile forming on her lips. After a moment's pause, she asked, "What's your obligation now, then?"

Cristo stood up, smiling. "I think you know the answer to that."

Though fearing the response, she still asked, "This isn't a permanent goodbye, right? You will be back?"

His smile faded. "I don't know. It depends what Master Dragon has designed for me."

Alena stood up as well. "Please don't go, not yet," she said, her hands firm on the table. "I need you here, to help Brey!"

Cristo looked away again. "There's nothing I can do to help him. His fate is in the King's hands."

"There has to be something you can do. A good word on his behalf maybe, or-"

"I'm sorry, Alena," he said, turning. "I really should be going now. Take care." Cristo then headed back to the door.

"Wait!" she called, leaping after him. Firmly wrapping her arms around his waist, she gave a strong hug, halting him in the process. "I may not understand why you're leaving," she said, leaning her head into his back, "but I do hope you find what you're looking for. At least write once in a while?"

After a moment, Cristo patted her hands clutched onto his chest. "I will."

Letting go, she gave him a playful shove forward. "Thank you," she said. "For everything you've done."

Easily recovering from the shove, Cristo nodded and gave a small bow, finally leaving Alena alone in her room.

* * *

More waiting. She knew it was required of her at this time, but each passing minute only made her more uncomfortable. She should be feeling ecstatic, joyful. Her father was cured, that was what she wanted, right? Of course, yet she could only feel dread, isolated from everyone.

She'd been permitted to briefly see him once he left the Temple. He sounded wonderful, his voice firm and controlled, even curiously melodic due to a side effect of the nectar he'd taken. Their embrace had been heartfelt, him expressing his happiness at seeing her again with many words. They were forced apart though, his council deciding it was best to address the people as quickly as possible. Too many rumors and hearsay was afflicting the area with thoughts of ill omens. To see the King of Santeem in plain sight again with the Princess of Santeem at his side would quell such talk. Off they were escorted then, to prepare for their public appearances.

The servants spent two hours on her, the princess doing nothing but sitting still as they did their work. Her hair was straightened back and, because of its current shortness, accentuated with only tiny braids. Cosmetics were applied, their perfumed scents assaulting her nose with memories of all the times she'd fidgeted through the process. An elegant, saffron dress with darkened trim was provided, a color arrangement that long ago was decided complemented her hair. Her corset - never a favorable item to be worn for ceremonies - was padded due to road travel slimming her frame. Now, sitting inside near the public balcony where her father was addressing the people below, all Alena could do was wait.

Her instruction was to simply walk out upon the signal and wave. She'd gone through this routine before, for various reasons. It felt so different this time though. This was an important moment for Santeem's people, for their confidence. And, though it was still her father who represented the guiding force of their country, this was the first time Alena was truly aware of her role in it too.

The curse would remain secret, a typical though persistent flu being used as an excuse for his general absence from the public eye in recent weeks. Her disappearance, however, couldn't be kept secret, in fact was common knowledge within a week. As those weeks turned to months, worsening rumors spread of her fate, slowly but surely depressing the moods of many. Now, with a single appearance upon a balcony and a smiling wave to a crowd, she would instantly bring relief and happiness back to those very same people. It was confusing to have that kind of influence, and Alena knew such power would only grow in the future.

Yet, she still felt powerless. There was to be no speaking role for her. She would not be able to tell her side of the story, attempt to exonerate Brey of the crimes currently keeping him in a cell. Her father didn't mention anything regarding him in their quick meeting before he went outside, didn't even tell her what the content of his speech would be. Even as she strained to listen from where she sat, she could hear few words, the excited cheers of the people below drowning most of them out.

Richard, standing at the balcony's entrance, motioned for her to join her father. Taking a steadying breath, Alena stood up, smoothing out any creases in her attire. The courtyard was filled, and enthusiastic cheers washed over the crowd upon seeing her: lords, merchants, peasants, servants, all were thrilled to have their Princess back home. Keeping straight, she vigorously waved back, beaming a broad smile. She had to admit, it felt nice to be adored. For reasons sincere or muddled, these people cared about her well being. The least she could do was return some of that affection with gracious gratitude.

She wrapped an arm around her father, showing a unified front between him and his daughter, King and Princess. Their strained relationship was no secret, especially since he'd publicly humiliated her the day she ran away. It was recommended by Paul as a bit of theatre for the people, yet Alena still felt comfort holding her father as she smiled and waved. He gently cusped her hand in his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze before he continued his speech.

The message in his words wasn't terribly significant, simply claiming all the perceived troubles befalling the land were a thing of the past. Coming from his voice though, it was punctual and commanding, peppered with strong rhetoric and hyperbole; the speech of a King. Alena had seen him perform such speeches many times, but for the first time she also studied it, for one day she would have to be just as commanding.

Eventually, King and Princess were given their leave, and the hundreds gathered in the castle's courtyard cheered long after they'd retired inside. Paul was there, clapping as well and congratulating her father for a marvelous performance. The advisor turned to her, thanking the princess for her part as well.

"It wasn't so bad," she said, looking back out to the balcony. "It'd have been nice if I could have said something though."

"One day, you'll have your chance," her father said. Nodding to Paul, he then added, "You'll have to work on your diction though."

"I guess," Alena smiled. "So, what now?"

"Paul and I have to hold a proper council meeting," he said as his ceremonial robe was removed.

"About the orc problem in the Wild Lands?"

The king was caught off-guard by his daughter's foresight. "Amongst other things, yes."

"I'll join you then," Alena said. "Since I saw them, I can give better details than anyone."

"That won't be necessary, Princess," Paul said. "Reginald's already provided us with the details you gave him. We'll be discussing what to do about them."

"Oh," Alena muttered. After a moment, she said, "Father, can I ask you something?"

"I'm afraid it'll have to wait," he said, already leaving the room with Paul and Richard. "We can talk during dinner tonight." At that, the king left. Alena remained alone in the room, waiting for her servants.

* * *

There was no one she could talk to. Cristo was gone, Brey locked away. Catherina was busy preparing her bedchambers. The servants attending to her meal were never good at conversation, nor the guards at the dinning hall's entrance. Everyone else she knew at the castle was either in the council meeting or unpermitted to join her for supper. She supposed she could formally request for someone, but what would be the point? Such talk would only dissolve into her travels, with her unable to share her tales without looks of shock. She wanted people to be proud of her that she'd saved a village, not be appalled she'd been forced to kill in order to do so. Would anyone accept that of her?

No, not right now - in time perhaps, but not now.

So, all Alena could do was continue to wait in silence. Poking at the bowl of fruit that was her dessert for the past hour, she hoped the council meeting wouldn't grow too long. Despite being recommended to turn in for the night, she didn't want to put this off anymore. Confronting her father about Brey was her top priority, to find out exactly what sort of punishment he would be forced to endure. At this point, it was the only thing she felt she could do, the only task before her.

Kitchen servants started placing dinnerware at the opposite end of the old oak table, twenty feet away. They readied a goblet of water, vegetables, roasted chicken, and potatoes, the same meal Alena ate, though in heartier quantities. Accompanied by two guardsmen, her father entered the dining hall, servants bowing as he passed by them to his seat. Immediately he drank down the water, handing the goblet off to be refilled.

"Ruling can be thirsty work, I take it," Alena said with half a smile.

"Yes," he said, already eating the potatoes. After consuming a few, he stopped, lowered his fork and finally met his daughter's eyes. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, Alena."

"It's fine," she said, still poking her fruit. "I understand."

Taking a sip from his fresh glass, the king lightly shook his head. "There was so much to discuss with the council, you see."

Alena sighed. "I said it was fine. You don't have to apologize for doing what's expected of you."

He pursed his lips. "I may be expected to be King of this country, but I should also be expected to be a good father to you."

Though brief, a heavy silence hung in the hall for the moment. Those words were the closest to an apology regarding his parenting Alena'd heard from her father in years, and she didn't know how to respond to them. She became aware of the guilt in his eyes, lurking within like a grey cloud. She didn't want to have this particular conversation now, especially in front of so many servants.

Leaning back into her chair, she asked, "So, did you make any plans about what to do next?"

He was still for a few seconds before resuming his meal. "We've ordered Reginald and a dozen more scouts to keep watch along the Mid-Range, if that's what you mean."

"That's good," she said, finally sticking her fork into a chunk of melon. "Anything else?"

The king placed his fork down again. "Alena, this isn't something that should be discussed openly."

"Then can we talk after?"

"You shouldn't concern yourself with such matters."

Alena lightly frowned. "I'm sorry, Father, but don't you think it's about time that I _do_ concern myself with them? I think I've proven that I can contribute something to our country now."

Stepan lightly frowned as well. "Very well," he said. "We'll talk afterwards."

The two finished their meals in silence.

Later, they retired to the royal den, where light snacks and tea were laid out on a table, and a small fire crackled in the hearth. Alena sat on one couch, and, after giving the servants their leave, her father sat on an opposite couch. They were finally alone, with no distraction or, hopefully, interruption. No duties to perform, appearances to make, people to meet; just father and daughter sharing an evening together. Still, it remained quiet for long moments, each wanting to discuss subjects both knew were difficult.

Stepan finally spoke. "Alena, was it because of me that you ran away?"

The princess looked down. It was a question she'd asked herself many times. "No, not entirely. The truth is I probably would have run away even if you hadn't come down so hard on me." Meeting her father's gaze, she added, "And it was selfish of me to want to do so, all in the name of adventure."

"Yes, it was," Stepan said, taking a sip of his tea. "I'm glad you realize that. Still, you managed to accomplish amazing things in the course of your journey, and I'm quite proud to hear of them."

Alena smiled. "Including saving you?"

"Yes, that too," he lightly chuckled.

"You know, Father, we'd never have accomplished it without Brey's-"

The cup of tea was firmly placed back on the table. "You should know there's been an investigation regarding the cause of that curse, which may create serious repercussions for our country."

"Oh?"

He looked at the fire. "In light of the orc army you saw, I don't think there can be any doubt."

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

Stepan grabbed his tea again. "How familiar are you with the Zenithian Texts?"

Alena was surprised by the question. "Not very," she replied. "Cristo's read a few passages to me, but that's all."

"Then you know nothing of the Final Prophecies."

"Nothing specific."

Stepan pursed his lips after taking another sip. "Two significant evil omens have occurred within our country in the last month, perhaps more that have gone unreported," he said. After a pause, he quietly added, "And then there have been the repeating dreams."

"I've had my share of worrisome dreams too," Alena absently muttered, looking at the fire. "They do go away though."

"If mine did as well, I wouldn't be so concerned about it," Stepan said. "These dreams - nightmares, really - they became more vivid, intensified. Monsters were rampaging across the lands, led by Esturk Himself."

"Just like the Final Prophecies, I take it."

Stepan shook his head. "Not exactly, no. Still, I found such repeated dreams to be too much of a coincidence to ignore. When I decided to inform Paul and Father Garrett about them, that was when the Hell-Curse struck."

The princess gave her father an intrigued look, to which he lightly nodded. "You can see," he said, "why these events are at the forefront of our agendas."

"What's next, then?"

"For now, we're keeping an eye out for any other suspicious happenings. There isn't much more we can do until we have more information whether the prophecies are coming true."

"I see," Alena mumbled, finally taking a sip from her tea. Though what her father told her did raise some concerns, the princess had only been partially paying attention to his words; rather, she'd been waiting for an opportunity to change the subject. With a bit of pause in their discussion, she abruptly said, "Father, about Brey…"

"Alena, please drop it," he flatly interrupted.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say."

Stepan slammed his cup onto the table. "Yes I do, and I'm telling you to drop it."

The princess frowned, slumping into the couch. "Can you at least tell me what's going to happen to him?"

Sighing, he looked away. "Alena, have you considered that man might not be worth saving?"

Her eyes widened. "Why, he's done nothing wrong," she said, her fist unconsciously tightening. "I'll grant he helped me run away, but he helped us save you. Surely that's enough to overlook whatever he's done."

Stepan stood up, moving towards the fire as his fist also tightened. "Nothing could," he muttered through clenched teeth.

Alena sighed. Her father was being evasive about something, just like Brey. "I'm not going to let this go," she evenly said. "Not until you tell me why my tutor is unjustly sitting in a cell."

The king turned back to his daughter, his eyes narrow. "Alena, forget him," he said. "His fate is sealed."

"What does…?" she started to ask, then noticed how cold her father's eyes had turned. After a moment's thought, she gasped. "You wouldn't!"

Stepan nodded, frowning.

Leaping up, she grabbed his arm, her eyes pleading. "That's insane!" she cried. "What kind of sentence is that?"

Stepan tried to pry his daughter's hand off, and was startled to find how firm her grip was. "It's one that's appropriate for treason," he said, his voice calm.

His tone assaulted Alena with a wash of tumultuous emotions, once again anger rising above all else. Her grip tightened, and her father flinched from the pain she was causing. "Don't you do it," she said, her teeth grinding. "By the Master, I'll-"

"Alena, that's _enough_!" Stepan shouted, forcing her away. "I don't want to argue with you, not already."

Squaring to him, her eyes mellowed after a few steadying breaths. "Neither do I," she said, "but I can't let you go through with it. It's wrong."

"Is it?" he said, ice in his words. "Is it wrong to have the man responsible for your mother's death executed?"

Alena felt the strength in her legs falter. "You're lying!"

"Ask him. If he's such a worthy individual, he'll tell you the truth."

"I will!" she snapped, then turned on her heels, hastily leaving her father alone in the den.

Stepan looked at the door for long moments before turning back to the fire, a disgusted sigh escaping as he rubbed his brow.

* * *

Alena entered the cell, hearing Brey uncomfortably shift in his bed of straw. "If you're going to visit me every day," he grumbled, "could you at least come when it's not night?"

"This can't wait," she said, closing the door behind so the guard outside wouldn't hear them. She placed the candle in her hand on the floor, then crouched near her old tutor so she could plainly see his face. "I need to ask you something, about my mother."

Brey was silent, unable to hide a frown.

"My father says you killed her," Alena said, the words hesitant. "That's a lie, isn't it?"

"I'm sure he believes I did," he replied with lowered eyes.

"You didn't though, right?"

Looking away, Brey asked, "How did this even come up?"

Alena frowned. "We had another fight."

"Already?"

A sad smile formed on her lips. "Old habits."

Brey shook his head. "The two of you really need to move beyond that."

"We might, some day. But, Brey, about my mother-"

"No, I did not kill her," he said, rather quickly. "She died of disease."

Alena gave a sigh of relief, surprised that such a doubt affected her so much. "That's what I thought," she said, leaning back on the floor. "Why would my father think you had anything to do with it though?"

"Alena, please. You shouldn't ask such questions."

"I do a lot of things I shouldn't, Brey," she stated. "I've already asked, and I'm not leaving here until I get an answer." Giving a light smile, she added, "And you're about the only one I trust to be honest with me."

"Very well," he said with a heavy sigh. "Your mother and I were close."

Alena had prepared herself to hear several disturbing things. Though this was not, it still caught her by surprise. Feeling a knot form in her gut, her old tutor suddenly looked quite different in the dark cell. "How close?" she asked.

"Enough that a scandal could have erupted had it become known."

Despite knowing it would be hard to hear, Alena pressed further. "How did this come about?"

"She often came to the study to ask about various things, lingering to hear my explanations, inviting me to lunches to detail my work. It wasn't long before I realized what she was doing." He paused, again with a heavy sigh. "And I blame myself for not putting an end to it as soon as I did realize."

"And no one else knew?"

Brey smiled. "We were very good at keeping secrets."

Alena didn't like that smile. "So what happened?"

"Your father found one of the letters we'd write to each other. Obviously, he was furious, but also mortified that his wife was infatuated with another man. He did everything he could to prevent her from seeing me again, but couldn't get rid of me at the same time."

"Why is that?"

"Because of you."

Alena finally met his eyes. "Me?"

He smiled again, the one that often brought comfort to her. "Even as a toddler, you'd grown quite attached to me. I guess my lessons left quite an impression on you."

"I suppose," Alena muttered. She wondered, though, if it was simply the fact Brey was one of the few adults that gave her any parental attention at all, treating her more like a granddaughter than a student.

Still smiling, he added, "You probably don't remember, but you raised quite a fuss when other scholars tried to replace me."

Alena couldn't help but smile as well. Though she didn't remember, she knew it was, without a doubt, something she would have done if she didn't have her way.

"Still," she said after a moment, "I don't see how my father would blame you for my mother's death."

The frown returned to Brey's face. "She became very despondent, her sickness taking her soon after," he replied, his voice solemn. "I'm sure your father blames me for her fall."

Silence hung in the cell for long moments. "Thank you for telling me this, Brey," Alena finally said. "I had no idea…"

"No one does," he said, leaning back. "And it's to remain that way, understand? This cannot become public knowledge. Your father and I, we've kept this secret - it's about the only thing we ever agree on anymore."

"The two of you sure put on a good show for everyone else," Alena flatly said. "You've both acted like there's no animosity between each other."

Brey shrugged. "In the end, he's still my King. As I said, I never intended to create a scandal, so now it's my responsibility to maintain such a front."

Leaning forward, Alena said, "You won't be able to if you're dead."

"Can you think of a better way to keep a secret?"

"That's not funny, Brey," she said, her teeth on edge.

He shuffled further into the corner of his cell. "Probably not," he muttered. "There's not much I can do about it though. Now please, I'd like to sleep."

Alena remained still on the floor. "I'm going to break you out of here," she quietly said after a while.

"What?"

The princess stood up. "I'll take out that guard, get the key for your chains, and you can teleport out of here."

"No." She was surprised in how quick her old tutor was to respond.

"Brey, you'll die if you don't!"

"Trying to escape will only make things worse."

"But-"

"I'll hear no more of it. Goodnight, Alena." He then lied down, feigning a quick sleep.

She couldn't think of a counter, unable to understand the disinterest in his fate. Frustrated and bitter, Alena stormed out of the cell.

She stomped up from the dungeon, ignored guards and servants as she quickened her pace upstairs, brushed aside Catherina waiting for her by her chambers, and slammed her door shut. Plopping down in a chair, she smashed a fist into her table, the thick oak wood vibrating underneath. She smashed it again, hoping to make a dent of some kind. When none formed, she growled and struck it several times more, the force of each impact increasing; cracks, splinters, any sort of random destruction to quell her anger.

The old wood was resolute, holding strong against her rage.

Soon she felt stinging pain in her wrist, and the princess tucked her shaking hand underneath an arm, hunching over. The injury left her aghast, born of an irresponsible act befitting an immature girl.

No, she was better than that. There was another way to help Brey, one that wouldn't dissolve into arguing and tempers flaring.

After some thought, she went back to her door. Catherina was standing outside, worried over the smashing she'd heard. "I'll be fine," Alena told her. "I'll need something for my wrist though."

"Yes, dear," the handmaiden said. "Anything else?"

"Yes," the princess replied. "Can you get me any books or parchments regarding our legal system? I've some reading to do."


	19. Chapter 18: For Her

Chapter 18: For Her

No matter how much he tried to push the doubts aside, they only grew. Perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea to come to Surene after all. He thought the moment he'd enter the Surene Temple, his soul would be eased; the massive structure still felt as impersonal as it had before.

Upon requesting an audience with one of the bishops, he'd been turned away, a mere apprentice cleric not worth their time. It was only with the casting of 'Surround' in the middle of the nave for all to see - cleric, peasant, and priest alike - that Cristo got results. He felt guilty for resorting to such a desperate action, but he was anxious. After being escorted to a waiting room and told he would be summoned once the heads of the church had a chance to discuss his unique situation, all he could do was sit and read the Texts, hoping his doubts would ebb.

He couldn't focus on the words though. His distress before arriving here had been trying enough, already reeling from the incidents in Kordra Forest and then leaving Santeem Castle. In fact, he hadn't counted on the latter being so difficult, believing some of his worries would have lifted after he'd said goodbye to Alena; instead, they became stronger. Yet, this was different. Despite being certain his old feelings for her were long gone, he still felt a connection to her just the same. Was it a bond through several years of companionship that persisted? No, Cristo was certain it was something more than that, but what? Such thoughts continued to distract him from his holy book, even as he waited in one of the holiest buildings in Santeem.

Then there were the various stares from the clergymen assembled at the temple. Cristo had gotten a bit used to such reactions from the priests he'd encountered on his travels, but not so many looks of worry and even jealousy all at once. Every judging eye dispirited him a little more, either increasing his anxiety over his powers or disillusionment over his religion. The Texts in his hands felt heavy, the words almost meaningless.

Four hours he waited, only adjusting his sitting posture whenever he grew stiff. A nun offered him water, but no one else came to see him. With the day growing long, Cristo wondered if he should at least go to the nave for the evening prayer.

Two priests finally entered the room, both calm on the surface. "The Reverend Bishop will see you," one said, his cordial tone unable to hide a tinge of envy. Cristo couldn't blame the priest, as the Reverend Bishop seldom granted private audiences. Was this situation truly so unique that the most powerful man of Santeem's Zenithist clergy needed to see it for himself?

Escorted through closed paths leading into the inner city of Surene, he entered an adjacent abbey most of the priests and bishops resided. Further still he was taken, to a sanctum filled with books, scrolls, and desks. Cristo had heard of the Surene Temple housing a massive library, one only the highest ranking clergymen had access to. It was said it held scriptures and documents dating to the birth of Zenithism, several hundred years past. Priests would dedicate their lives to studying the ancient words in hopes of unlocking secrets of their faith that could grant them greater knowledge of what powers Master Dragon and the Zenithians held and could be tapped into.

Looking about the shelves, Cristo was amazed by the size of the library. The common Texts that he carried about was but a drop of knowledge of the ocean stored here. At the same time though, he wondered how much of it was taught to Zenithists. He knew priests had access to more tomes than clerics, but how much knowledge from _these_ tomes were priests denied? Just how many secrets did his religion have?

"Reverend Bishop," one of his escorts said to a group gathered at a table, "we've brought him."

Cristo had seen the Reverend Bishop Marcello before, but usually from a distance while watching him conduct mass service during holy days; yet, he was always a dominating figure. This close though, he appeared rather ordinary, despite dressed in a blue robe with white trim more lavish than the other bishops assembled. He was also younger than expected, though grey streaks ran through raven black hair. In fact, he looked rather like a raven himself, with eyes hiding a bit of curious mischievousness behind a piercing gaze.

Lowering to one knee and bowing his head, Cristo said, "Most Holy, I am humbly honored to be in your presence."

Marcello made his way over to Cristo, intently studying the apprentice cleric with a wry smile. "Perhaps it is us that should be humbled, Holy Protector," he said.

Cristo's breath became short. "S-sir?" he managed to squeak.

The Reverend Bishop offered a hand. "I've been told you're seeking answers from the Master regarding your gift."

"Y-yes," Cristo said, still feeling flustered as he clasped Marcello's hand and stood up. Though gloved, the power he felt in the Reverend Bishop's palm was extraordinary, far stronger than anything he'd encountered. Glancing about the room, Cristo noticed the other members of the clergy were worrisome Marcello was being so casual. He couldn't blame them, his hand shaking from standing eye to eye with the Reverend Bishop.

"If you'll join us, Holy Protector," Marcello said, gesturing to the table, "perhaps we'll be able to find some answers for you." He was nothing like what Cristo thought, almost relishing in bucking formality for the sake of it. It reminded him of Alena's attitude.

"If I may be permitted, Reverend Bishop, can I ask a question of you?"

"You are permitted to do as you wish." Marcello never stopped smiling, though it seemed to have formed something of a smirk.

"Why do refer to me as 'Holy Protector'?"

Marcello waved the other bishops off the table, where a thick, ancient book was revealed. Flipping through the pages, he said to Cristo, "Because that's who you are."

Cristo tried to look at the words as they passed by, but could not understand the writing. "You mean as an apprentice cleric?"

The Reverend Bishop lightly chuckled. "I think you're well past being a mere apprentice now."

"I suppose in ability, I am," Cristo said, rubbing the back of his head. "I haven't gone through the ceremony though."

"We'll be sure to conduct one for you before you leave."

Cristo stared for a moment. "Then, I can't stay here?"

Again, Marcello chuckled. "You couldn't even if you wanted to."

"I don't understand."

Marcello finally stopped turning pages. "Yes, you probably don't." He then looked up at Cristo. "Tell me, Holy Protector, do you know what book this is?"

After studying the scripture for a bit, Cristo could only shake his head.

"It's a complete copy of the Final Prophecies," Marcello said, a touch of pride in his voice. "At least, as complete as anyone's ever assembled."

Cristo's eyes widened. His own Texts had a few pages detailing the Final Prophecies, but he seldom glanced at them, the passages too drowned in vague allusion to be of use in his clerical studies. Though he was aware what his Texts held of them was merely an overview, he had no idea they would be _this_ detailed in their full scripture. Still, why would the Reverend Bishop be showing him this, unless…

"Are they coming true?"

Marcello shrugged. "A few current events _may_ have been prophesized here, depending on interpretation." He then eyed a few of the nearby bishops. "Most would rather believe they'll never come true, of course, preferring to ignore the warnings."

"You haven't though, I take it."

Flipping a few pages again, he pointed to a passage accompanied by an elaborate drawing of what closely resembled the Santeem Crest, as it appeared centuries ago. "It's written here that the ruler of this land would be silenced." Looking back to Cristo, he added with a wry smile, "I think the Hell-Curse that affected the King qualifies, wouldn't you? Still, though I've made some preparations, in the end my role will be inconsequential. I'm simply too tied to this temple."

Despite the evasive answers, Cristo still believed he understood what the Reverend Bishop implying: if the Final Prophecies were coming true, then a cataclysmic conflict with forces of evil was all but inevitable. As servants of Master Dragon, it was likely the Zenithian Church would be at the forefront of that conflict.

Standing stiff with a bowed head, Cristo said, "Let me know what's required of me, Reverend Bishop, and I'll do all that I can."

Marcello chuckled. "Do, Holy Protector? There is only one thing I can think of: follow your heart."

Cristo looked up. "Sir?"

Marcello gestured to the library's entrance, and the two walked out. "Brother Cristo, why do you follow Master Dragon? Not Zenithism as a religion, but the Master Himself."

After a moment's thought, he replied, "His existence has been something I've believed in for as long as I can remember, when my father would recite passages of the Texts to me as a child. It filled me with wonder that something like Master Dragon and the Zenithians existed. I wanted to be a part of that, to have the chance to see their realm above the clouds."

"And that sense of wonder and belief - that faith - is something that can only be brought about from the heart," Marcello said. "Oh, we may have shelves of books and clerical powers providing us with hints and clues of the Zenithians' existence, but no one has actually seen the Zenithians or Master Dragon. They very well could be myth, not an unlikely conclusion when one simply applies a rational brain to the subject."

"Indeed," Cristo muttered, several scoffing remarks from Brey vivid in his mind.

"The point is, Brother Cristo, that the Master does not want simple servants to mindlessly follow His ways. We're born with a choice, one that must be decided from the heart. It is the only thing that He asks of us."

The two stopped at an entrance to a small chamber, where a different pair of priests was waiting. "These two will prepare you for the ceremony," Marcello said, nodding to them. "After, you will go."

"Go where?"

Marcello smiled. "I think you already know." The Reverend Bishop then entered the chamber, and Cristo was escorted to an adjacent room.

As he walked, Cristo was surprised how clear his mind was. He hadn't been given any real answers to his questions - why he had his new powers, or why the Reverend Bishop constantly referred to him as Holy Protector. He suspected it had something to do with the Final Prophecies, but it was obvious he wasn't going to have access to them. Even if he did, he'd never be able to comprehend the words written.

No, the Reverend Bishop had done all he could for him. It was now up to Cristo to decide what to do next. If he was to follow his heart, as was apparently instructed by Marcello - the Master, even - then Cristo knew exactly what his path was.

He couldn't help but smile at the irony of it. He thought he needed to get away, that following what his heart wanted of him was the wrong course. It had been more difficult than he'd imagined, nearly faltering when Alena hugged him goodbye. Looking back on that decision though, he realized it had come about from an attempt to be rational, to use his head and analyze his dilemma.

Maybe he'd come to Surene for the wrong reasons, but at least it'd put him back on the path he had faith was right.

* * *

"Banishment?" Stepan asked, glancing up from the parchment his daughter had handed him.

Alena nodded, her arms crossed, posture defiant. "It's a punishment that makes more sense."

Stepan looked to the den's hearth, its wood having dwindled into dark red embers. Perhaps he should call one of the servants to start a new fire. "Alena…"

She sat down across from him, leaning in. "Father, I know what this is all about," she said, her tone calmer compared to when she first stormed in with her idea. "I understand you cannot rescind your original sentence on Brey without losing face in the public eye. You can, however, alter it such that you gain greater respect."

Pursing his lips, the king muttered, "Maybe."

"No, definitely," Alena said with a shake of her head. "I've talked to people, and have had others talk to people. Whatever ill thoughts some had of Brey have started to go away." Leaning in further, she added with a knowing smile, "And I've made certain that the truth about my running away is known."

Turning back to Alena, Stepan flatly said, "So I'll look like the villain in having him executed, is that it?"

Flopping back into her seat, Alena shrugged. "It could happen."

Sighing, Stepan put the parchment down on the table, rubbing his beard. "Alena…"

The princess sat up again. "No, Father. Whatever excuse you have, it doesn't justify execution." Her eyes then narrowed, her voice turning firm. "The only reason is you wrongly blamed him for Mother's death, and have never let that hate go."

Stepan gave his daughter a threatening glare. "You have no right to say that."

"Because it's true?" Alena said, her voice rising. She caught herself from further shouting, taking a deep breath before easing back into her seat. After a moment of uneasy silence, she asked, "Father, have you ever talked to him about it?"

"There's been nothing to discuss," he said, looking back at the hearth.

"Try, will you?" Alena said. "He regrets it. Always has."

The den turned quiet, yet Alena believed she could hear her father's thoughts, the cracking of his stubborn resolve. They both knew she was right, and only pride stood in the way at this point. With her plan, however, he'd be able to retain it, plus benefit in the long run.

After several long minutes, Alena leaned forward again. "Anyhow, about my proposal…"

Hesitantly, Stepan picked up the parchment. "To Endor, eh?" he said, reading it over.

"Officially, Brey will be banished from this country, and he already had plans to go to Endor before I dragged him along to save you." Alena made sure that last point was emphasized. "Unofficially, he can act as our country's eyes and ears for any suspicious developments." Pausing for a moment, she added with a smile, "You'll never have to see him again, but he will still be able to serve us, as he's always intended to do."

Stepan started chewing his lip, hiding deep, disgruntled breaths. His daughter's plan did make good political sense. She was also right, in that the only reason to not go through with it was for selfish reasons, ones that, as the King of Santeem, could not blind him to the greater good of his country.

Reading further down the parchment, Stepan asked, "And why do you have to go?"

Straightening, Alena gave a somber smile, her eyes low. "To be honest, Father, I feel useless here. Everything that needs to be done is already in capable hands." She looked back to him, quite serious. "I can't just sit idle while there may be threats out there. And since I'm sure you don't want me getting into any potential battles…"

"You do realize we already have ambassadors for this sort of thing."

"Which is why if I were to be the representative of our country, it will make more of an impression," she countered. "King Norman can't possibly overlook our concerns over such omens if one of us were to personally seek an audience with him." Leaning back again, she said with a smile, "Besides, it'd be a good opportunity for me to practice being diplomatic."

He grabbed his tea, took a lengthy sip, then said, "Very well, I'll discuss this with the council in the morning."

Elated, the princess bounded over to her father and hugged him. As far as Alena was concerned, even getting this response was a victory. "Thank you, Father!" At that, she took her leave for the evening, her steps a little lighter than when she'd entered the den earlier.

Stepan continued looking at the parchment long after his daughter left, but the words didn't catch his attention anymore. Only one thing occupied his thoughts, and it had little to do with whatever was to be said in tomorrow's meeting. His decision would come down to one thing, and he was going to find out tonight.

Waving his servants away after he left the royal den, Stepan made his way to the castle's dungeon. The guardsmen, though surprised by the king's presence there, led him to Brey's cell. Easing himself in, Stepan brought a handkerchief to his nose, the stale stench of urine and mold assaulting his senses. He knew these cells weren't tended to often, but he hadn't realized they'd decayed this much.

"At least you're earlier this time," a gruff voice came from the corner.

"It's the first time I've been here," Stepan flatly replied, closing the door behind.

At the sound of the king's voice, muffled scuffling from a bed of straw was heard, rattling chains echoing off the cell's stone walls. "Sire!" Brey said with a bow, standing up and stepping into the dim light filtering from outside. "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you."

"No, you probably weren't," Stepan said, frowning. He didn't know how to ease into the subject, so he bluntly asked, "Did you love her?"

Brey remained quiet for long moments, his eyes fixed on the floor. "Yes."

Stepan clenched a fist. "Then you regret nothing."

The old tutor shook his head. "No, Sire, I regret everything about it," he said, meeting the king's fiery gaze. "I blame myself for being weak, for not following common sense. I should have put an end to it the moment I realized what she was doing, but I didn't. For that - for putting her reputation in jeopardy over some foolish flight of fancy - I deserve my fate."

Looking about the cell, Stepan said, "I understand you could have fled at any time, yet you came back anyway, knowing such a fate awaited you. Why?"

Brey smiled. "Your daughter can be very persuasive."

Stepan couldn't help but smile as well, the thought of Alena's recent assertiveness catching so many off guard. "And about her," he said, meeting Brey's eyes again. "Do you regret subjecting her to such horrible things on your journey?"

The old tutor gave the dark corners of the cell a wistful look. "Some of the things she went through, yes," he replied with caution. "I'd like to believe, though, that my intents have done her good in the end. She's come a long way, matured a great deal."

Frowning, Stepan asked, "You did it for her, then."

Brey gave the king a firm gaze. "Not for her, but for everyone. She is your heir, she has great responsibilities ahead of her. If I may be so bold, your Majesty, she needed to grow up." Smiling, he added, "It may have been a harsh lesson for her, but she did eventually understand it."

Stepan was getting annoyed by that smile. Chewing his lip, he lightly said, "Perhaps all too well."

"Sire?"

Opening the door, the king gave Brey one last glare. "I may be in your debt for saving me," he said, "but you'll never have my forgiveness."

Once Brey was left alone in the dark, he eased himself back onto his bed of straw. _I never expected it_, he thought, staring at the dark before him.

* * *

Even as she sorted through traveling clothes, hummed a tune she'd heard a while back, and took mental notes as one of the council members recited a list of protocol expected of her while in Endor, Alena still couldn't believe it. Either her father had made an incredibly convincing speech to persuade the council, or no one could get used to this 'New Princess' in their midst, taking charge and forcing herself into important decisions. She figured it was the former, but she rather liked the idea of the latter.

Pulling out a pointy blue hat, a bit large compared to most of her regular headwear, she held it up for her guest to see. "What do you think?" she asked.

"Princess?"

"Think I should bring it?" she said, putting it on. With her hair shortened, it felt loose on her head, almost slipping to her brow.

"Um, isn't it a bit… conspicuous?"

Looking at it in her mirror, Alena shrugged. "That's the point. The people have to know when there's someone of noble standing in their presence, right?"

"I suppose, but isn't your trip mostly to be discreet?"

Smiling, she took the hat off and tossed it aside. "Exactly why not to bring it."

She resumed sorting through clothes to pack, and the councilman continued through his protocol list. Shortly, a knock came from her door. "Yes, yes, come in," she hastily called, expecting yet another catalog of things she was to do.

"Not even a hello?" came Cristo's voice.

Alena's eyes widened, spinning around to make sure her ears hadn't deceived her. Sure enough, her former bodyguard stood at her door, peering inside with curiosity. He was dressed in a green, buttoned robe, shortened at the arms and below the knees for travel; the traditional attire of nomadic clerics.

"Cris!" she squealed, bounding over to hug him, and nearly tackling him in the process. "By the Master, what are you doing here? I thought you were staying in Surene." With her arms wrapped around his torso, she then noticed a large scabbard strapped to his back. "And what's that?" she asked, backing away from her embrace.

Recovering from the aggressive hug, Cristo tilted his head back, where the hilt of an equally large sword peeked over his shoulder. "This was a parting gift from the Reverend Bishop Marcello," he said, a bit of pride in his voice. "He called it the Miracle Sword, a treasure of the church."

Alena turned him around so she could get a better view of the weapon. "Do you even know how to use something that big?"

"It's actually remarkably light," he replied, turning back around, "but I still need practice. It's much different than using a copper sword.

"As for your first question, I did all I could in Surene."

"Oh? Did you find some answers then?"

"After a fashion," he said, stepping inside and taking a seat at Alena's table. "I was officially made a cleric of the Zenithian Church, hence my change in garments."

"Well, green does suit you," Alena said, going back to her closets and drawers. "I'm glad to hear things turned out for you."

"And you as well," Cristo said. He then noticed the councilman impatiently standing nearby. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were…"

"Oh, don't mind him," Alena laughed. "In fact, he was just about to leave, weren't you?"

The councilman sighed, nodded, and did as requested, leaving the list of protocol for the princess to look over herself.

Curious, Cristo grabbed the paper and read it. "Diplomacy?" he asked, eying her.

Alena nodded, though more concerned with separate dresses laid out on her bed. "Seemed like a good excuse to make sure Brey arrives in Endor safely," she said. Holding them up, she asked, "Which do you think looks better, the yellow or red one?"

"Um, red, I guess."

"Hm, I don't like either, to be honest," Alena huffed, tossing both aside. Frustrated, she sat down on her bed and muttered, "I rather liked those clothes you picked up for me before."

Cristo smiled. "They were for men, Alena."

"I know, I know," she laughed again. "I guess I just preferred the informality of them. Maybe I can find something similar but lady-like before I leave."

Leaning forward, Cristo asked, "When are you to depart?"

"A few days, probably," she replied, looking out her window. "Whenever the council feels I'm prepared enough to handle whatever it is I'm supposed to do when I see King Norman."

"So you haven't a clue?"

Alena chuckled. "I didn't even expect Father to go through with it. I only suggested it to make Brey's situation more tolerable for him, by saddling it with something outrageous." Turning back to Cristo, she said, "Don't worry, I have _some_ idea of what to do. I just didn't think things would move so fast."

In a hushed, somber tone, she added, "Truthfully, I think he just wants Brey gone as soon as possible. And that old fool hasn't made things easier by being so cranky. It's almost like he was looking forward to spending the rest of his life in a cell."

"Even so," Cristo said with a smile, "at least everything worked out."

"I'd like to think so," the princess said, returning his smile. "So, what brings you here? Wanted to see me off before you had to do whatever it is the Master has planned for you?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I might join you."

Alena leaned forward as well. "Really?"

Cristo sat back in his chair, fidgeting so the large sword wouldn't press into him too much. "That is, unless you already have a full escort…"

"I don't even have a partial escort. We decided to keep this trip as quiet as possible, so rumors wouldn't spread."

"Then… who is going?"

Alena chuckled, smirking as she did so. "Just Brey and I."

Cristo's eyes widened. "And your Father agreed to this?"

Shrugging, Alena replied, "It was his decision."

Fidgeting again, Cristo rubbed a hand against his cheek, smiling. "You'll forgive me if I seem stunned, Alena, but that doesn't sound like him at all. He's always been so protective of you."

The princess plopped to her side on her bed, again only offering a shrug for explanation. "He's changed. I've changed, you've changed, Brey's changed. Heck, I bet even Richard's changed a bit, and he's always been one of the stiffest men around." Her eyes lowered, lost in the red of her carpet. "Still, I think it's more to do with him accepting what I'm capable of, maybe even testing my claims of newfound responsibility.

"Anyhow, you said you wanted to be an escort?"

Cristo shook his head. "I didn't say that at all. I asked if it would be fine if I came along."

"As an escort?"

"No."

"Then, as a servant of Master Dragon."

"No," he chuckled. "And not as a bodyguard either."

Alena couldn't help but look at him perplexed. "What, then?"

"As a friend," he said, giving a small bow of his head.

"I guess I could use another one of those," she said with a shrug, her voice calm. Standing up, she walked over to Cristo, extending her hand. "Sure, why not."

Now it was Cristo turning perplexed. He stood up as well, and clasped Alena's hand with a firm shake. She roughly pulled him in, surprising the cleric as she wrapped her arms around him again and squeezed tighter than before.

"Yes, I can _definitely_ use another one of those," she said, her voice almost an aggressive growl.

Cristo sheepishly patted her back. No matter how many times he'd gone through this, it was the only way he knew how to respond to Alena's exuberance.


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Stop being such a fuss, old man," Alena said, pushing Brey down the hall. "You haven't had a change of clothes in _months_ now. The least you can do is wear something with class."

"Hmph," he grumbled, only giving partial resistance to the princess' shoving. "I quite _like_ this cloak."

"Yes, yes, it looks fine," she said, "but it smells horrible now. Spending a week in our dungeon hasn't done it any favors. There's no way I'm going to travel with you like that."

He gave her a weak elbow jab into the stomach. "You've grown soft again, Princess. You were perfectly fine with it while on the road."

"Hah, all the more reason to get back on it as- oh!"

They both stopped, unsure how to proceed with Stepan standing before them.

"Father, we were, um, that is…"

"No more delaying, Alena," he said, giving a firm clap of his hands. "Everyone's waiting to see you off."

"Yes, I know, I know," she said with an exasperated sigh. "I was just trying to get Brey's-"

"I can get it myself," the old tutor said, shuffling past Stepan without a glance to the king. "You get to the courtyard. I'll meet you outside afterward."

Once Brey left, Stepan motioned for his daughter to join him walking back they way she came. "Maybe you should get a change of clothes too," he said. "Your attire is rather… ordinary."

"This?" she smirked. She gave her short, ochre travelling dress a loving look, casually flipping back a blue cape. "It's comfortable in the summer heat."

"Even that…?" The king gestured with a bit of embarrassment at the dark leotards covering his daughter's legs.

"Don't worry, father," she said with a smile, "I did pack a few formal things as well."

"Good," he quietly said. Pausing in mid-stride, the king added, "Have I told you how proud of you I am?"

"A couple times this week," Alena replied, her voice quiet as well. "Have I thanked you for giving me this opportunity?"

Stepan grinned. "A couple times this week."

Alena gave her father a warm pair of eyes. "Well, thank you again," she said, tightly hugging him. "I do appreciate it, and I promise not to be gone long."

He hugged her back. "Take all the time you need."

Easing back, Alena looked away. "You know, you haven't really given me a reason why you're letting me go to Endor with Cristo and Brey." Firmly meeting her father's eyes, she added, "_Your_ reason, I mean, not mine."

Stepan gave a gentle smile. "Would you believe me if I told you I was inspired by a dream?"

The princess made a tiny giggle. "A bit. The Master knows I've been inspired by my own dreams on occasion too."

"Perhaps it runs in the family," Stepan mused.

Alena didn't know how to respond to that, so she wrapped an arm around her father and they continued walking to the courtyard.

**Here ends Part 3: Acceptance, but Alena's story continues in Part 4: Apperception, where her mission to Endor reveals forces at work even her resolve may not overcome.**


End file.
